The Jedi Trial Series Book 14- The Message
by SashaMonroe
Summary: When a strange message arrives begging for the Jedi's help, specially Obi-wan's help, the Jedi Council comes up with a plan to aid the suffering planet of Stew-Jon without being noticed. A team is put together and goes undercover to help the people of Stew-Jon. But can they be able to save them all from the monster that is running the planet? And what truths lie hidden?
1. The Message

_**I HAVE RETURNED WITH ANOTHER JEDI TRIALS STORY! YEAHH! Sit back and relax!**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Message

The life slowly rose up to the top apartment. Obi-wan was fidgeting with his tabards. Sasha, his 20-year-old padawan, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I have ever seen you fidget this much," Sasha said. "You're making me be on edge."

"Sorry," the Jedi Master said stopping his movements. "I just hate parties. Especially my own birthday."

"It wasn't my idea," Sasha said.

"Yes, I know. It was Taren's, but he did contact you about it," Obi-wan stated.

"And I told him that you don't do parties, but he was insistent. He says he has a big surprise that you can't miss."

"And I hate surprises," he said.

"Look, I wish I knew what it was too, but we are just gonna have to wait and see," Sasha said. "And after we know the surprise, you are welcome to leave."

"I might just do that," Obi-wan said as the lift came to a stop.

The doors opened and the sound of the crowd was loud and clear. They stepped off the lift into Padme's apartment. She was kind enough to host this gathering. They rounded the corner into the living room to see a crowd of Obi-wan's closest friends. Bail Organa was sitting and chatting with Anakin on the couches. Ahsoka was mingling with Bant. Taren was laughing with Padme as she took another drink off the tray that C-3PO walked around with. Jac and Cayden were talking on the balcony with Garen, an old friend Obi-wan hasn't seen in a long time.

"Look who finally showed up," Taren said as he spotted his brother.

All eyes darted to Obi-wan and Sasha.

"Hey!" Everyone cheered as they came over to hug or hand shake the birthday boy.

"Is he finally here?" a soft feminine voice asked.

The crowd parted to reveal the big surprise and it wasn't Duchess Satine Kryze that was the surprise. The actual surprise was Halla, Taren's wife, and her large swollen belly. Halla was pregnant.

"Surprise," Taren said as he wrapped an arm around Obi-wan. "You're going to be an uncle."

Obi-wan and Sasha shared the same shocked facial expressions. Sasha was the first to react. She squeed and ran over to hug Halla.

"Congrats!' Sasha said. "How far along are you?"

"8 months and 2 days," Halla said with a smile.

That snapped Obi-wan out of it and looked to Taren. He smiled at his brother.

"Congrats, Taren," Obi-wan said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Taren said. "Since you wouldn't let us have a birthday party for you, we decided to have a baby shower for Halla slash birthday party for you."

Obi-wan laughed. It almost seemed forced, but it was geuinue.

"Well then, I guess we should celebrate,' Obi-wan said still not up for a party.

"Now you're speaking my kind of language," Jac said as he raised his drink.

"Aye," Garen said as clinked glasses together.

"And who invited this scruffy looking nerf herder?" Obi-wan asked narrowing his eyes at Garen.

Garen smiled. "Anakin did. And it's good to see you too old man."

The two friends shared a hug.

"Now let's get you a drink," Garen said as he gestured for Threepio to come over.

"You know I don't drink, Garen," Obi-wan with a disapproving tone.

"Oh, don't worry you big sissy," Garen said. "It's just juice. No alcohol in it."

Threepio waddled over and Garen snatched a glass off the tray.

"Thank you," Garen said then handed the drink to Obi-wan.

"I still don't believe you," Obi-wan said as he sipped the drink. It was juice. "But you are right this time."

Garen smiled and went to grab some food. Obi-wan made his way over to his padawan, Halla, and Satine.

"Duchess," Obi-wan said with a slight bow of his head.

"Master Kenobi," Satine said as she smiled at him. "How have you been?"

"I have been good. Thank you for asking," Obi-wan said. "How about you?"

"Good," she said.

Obi-wan looked over to Halla.

"Congrats by the way," he said.

Halla smiled. "Thank you, Obi-wan. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We know you have been busy with the war and we didn't want to burden you with the news."

"Halla, you are family," Obi-wan said. "It wouldn't have been a burden."

Halla smiled then heard her name being called from across the room.

"Excuse me," Halla said as she made her way to the other side of the room to her husband.

* * *

The party continued to go on for a few hours. There was plenty of food, gifts for both Halla and Obi-wan, and fun. At one point, the lift opened and a service droid walked in. Threepio walked up to greet the droid.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Threepio asked.

"A letter delivery for a Taren Ken," the droid said.

Taren turned at that name. He walked over to the droid.

"I am sorry, but there is no one…" Threepio was cut off.

"That's for me," Taren said. "You can return to the party."

Threepio bowed his head and returned to the party. Taren took the data pad from the droid.

"Thanks," Taren said.

The droid left. Taren returned to the party with the letter at hand.

"Babe, what is it?" Halla asked.

"A letter arrived for me," Taren said. "Under my undercover name."

The party seemed to have overhear what he said. They all gathered. Taren sat down and started to read the letter.

"What does it say?" Anakin asked.

"It's a Happy Birthday wish from an Aunt Ava for you, Obi-wan," Taren said confused.

"Let me see," Obi-wan asked.

Obi-wan grabbed the data pad and looked at the letter. Anakin read it over his shoulder.

"There is something wrong with this letter," Anakin commented.

"Wrong?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, anyone who has written a code knows how to hide a message without being seen unless by someone who can write it themselves," Anakin babbled.

"Are you saying that that the message is a fake?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe," Anakin said. "Hand me the data pad."

Obi-wan obligated and handed over the data pad. Anakin typed away furiously at the data pad. A few moments later, the letter changed. Anakin had de-coded it.

"Who ever wrote this is a master of code," Anakin complimented as he handed the data pad back to Obi-wan.

"What does it say now?" Bail Organa asked.

Obi-wan read aloud:

'_This letter is for Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. _

_My name is Ava and I'm an old woman who lives on Stew-Jon. Since the war has begun, our planet has fallen under turmoil. A horrid man has taken over the planet. He has put hard restrictions and rules on everything. Curfews. Mail. Police. Visitors. Travel. And more recently news. We have been completely cut off from the war. We have no idea what is even going on outside our atmosphere. _

_The only thing helping our planet survive is this crazed mans connection with the Separatists. They are aiding the planet, but it's not enough. People are starving, dying, and being forced to work to aid the Separatists just to eat. Stew-Jon is falling apart at the seams. _

_I am sending you this letter as a call for help. And if you are reading this, it means that you broke my code that I placed on the letter. It was the only way to get it past the mail security that he has set. Please Master Kenobi, come and aid our planet! We are desperate and we will not survive much longer without your aid. However, if you do come to my planet's aid, you need to be undercover. If you have to, use the cover that you are my family planning to visit me on my birthday or yours or whatever you come up with. Send me a coded letter if you can come. _

_Please. Come and aid us! We need your help. _

_Ava'_

Obi-wan lowered the letter. He clenched his teeth.

"Party's over," Obi-wan said. "I need to get this to the council."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. How to Respond

_**Hey everyone! I am back! Sorry its been a while! I took on a new schedule! BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!**_

_**Last time: A strange message arrived during the festivities.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan takes the message to the Jedi Council.**_

* * *

Chapter 2- How to Respond

The party ended the moment Obi-wan and Anakin took off for the Jedi Temple with the message. Once they reached the Temple, Obi-wan ordered T'Seeley to call any present Council members to the chambers for an emergency session. As the call was made, Obi-wan and Anakin continued their beeline to the chambers. Soon, the present council members, Obi-wan, and Anakin arrived and took their seats. As for Anakin, he stood in the middle with the data pad in his hand.

"Master Kenobi," Mace started breaking the silence. "Care to explain why this session was called?"

"Yes, I thought you were taking this as a resting day?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked turning to the Jedi to his right.

"I was Masters," Obi-wan said as he moved forward in his chair. "However, this letter arrived during a gathering at Senator Amidala's." He gestured to the data pad. "Anakin managed to figure out the letter was encrypted with a code that made the message appear as a simple 'Happy Birthday' note from a woman named Ava. However, Anakin realized there was something wrong with it and de-coded it. And this is the real message that was sent."

Anakin read aloud from the data pad with the letter on it. Once he was finished, there was chattering among the few gathered council members. Plo Koon spoke up this time.

"How were you able to figure out the message was encrypted when according to this Ava woman, they monitor all mail. Surely, they must check for things like that," Plo Koon commented.

"I thought the same thing, Master Plo," Anakin said. "After I de-coded it of course. But when I first looked at the letter, I realized that there was something off about it. As I looked into it, I realized that it was encrypted. It took me a little longer than normal to de-coded it. I am impressed with Ava's coding ability. That has to be the reason the people responsible for checking the mail on Stew-Jon must not have noticed it. I thank my experience with de-coding Separatist messages for being able to figure out that this message was encrypted with a code at all. Otherwise, this message would have been completely missed."

"And how did this Ava know where to send it to?" Mace asked.

"According to the cover message, the letter was for her friend on Coruscant. In that message, it was requested that she send the letter to her 'son' Taren Ken and his brother who are celebrating a birthday. A service droid showed up with the letter," Obi-wan stated. "Its obvious that she figured out where Taren was, whoever this friend of hers is."

"A name does it say?" Yoda asked.

"It just says Emmi," Obi-wan said. "But Master's as strange as this all is. Do we actually have any word on what is really going on with Stew-Jon? Last I heard, they were neutral in this war."

"According to our records, Stew-Jon claimed their neutrality early on in the war and then they just disappeared off our radar. The person you should really ask that question to is the leader of the Neutral Systems Council, Duchess Satine Kryze. She would know if Stew-Jon was really in trouble or not," Eeth Koth said.

Obi-wan blushed slightly at the mention of her name, but kept a serious face. Anakin interjected before Obi-wan spoke up.

"Masters, I would be willing to reach out to the Duchess right now and see what information I can receive," Anakin offered. "In the meantime, shouldn't we be concerned about this message. It is obvious that Ava put her life at risk to even make sure this message got to us. No matter the lengths it took for it to get here."

"Young Skywalker is right," Ki-Adi Mundi said. "This is very troubling information. We should be wary, but I also think we need to hear from the Duchess first to see if there is even a threat at all."

A series of nods and murmers filled the room. Anakin took that as his cue to call Satine. He stepped out of the chamber to contact. He returned a few moments later with a hologram of the Duchess. She bowed her head before the council.

"Masters of the Jedi Council," Satine spoke. "Master Skywalker has informed me of the situation." As if she didn't already know. "Stew-Jon claimed their neutrality back at the beginning of the war. However, not even a month into the war and they removed themselves from the council all together. We have not had contact with the leader of the planet in over a year and a half. There are hundreds of systems in my council, but Stew-Jon has not appeared or spoken to us in so long. Admittedly I am a bit worried that they haven't reached out. I fear something may have happened to my old friend who rules over Stew-Jon."

There was true worry in her voice. She didn't say anything about this before, but it was possible she was doing her own research into the issue present in that mysterious message after they left and only now is starting to feel the effect of the whole thing. Obi-wan now felt like this maybe as bad as it was sounding.

"Thank you, Duchess," Mace said.

"Please do want you can, Master Jedi," Satine said before her image disappeared.

"Troublesome that is," Yoda said. The elder Jedi rubbed his balding head. "Clouded is the force that surrounds Stew-Jon. In danger that planet may truly be."

"What should we do, Master Yoda?" Mace asked. "We can't send a fleet into this. They are still a neutral system after all."

"But undercover Jedi we could send," Yoda said. "If know of you, this Ava does, then go you will," Yoda said to Obi-wan.

"But Master Yoda, I don't think a good idea to send me in alone. At least allow me to put together a small team." Obi-wan begged slightly.

"Gather what Jedi you need," Yoda continued. "But do not take any clones. Undercover you must stay. At all times, understood?"

Obi-wan nodded.

"Then leave soon you must," Yoda said. "Darkness do I sense. Be wary."

Obi-wan and Anakin nodded. The session was dismissed. Now the only thing they had to do was wrangle up a team and come up with the perfect cover for Stew-Jon. Anakin had just the idea.

* * *

_**REVIEW! What is Anakin's crazy idea? Find out next time!**_


	3. Gather the Family?

_**Hey gang! Sorry its been a while since I have posted for this story, but I have been super busy. Also the Mandalorian is like my jam right now! Anyway, I have a couple new chapters ready for you guys! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: The council approved the mission**_

_**Now: Obi-wan and Anakin gather their team**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Gather the… Family?

Obi-wan and Anakin returned to Padme's apartment a little later. Hopefully with news. Those that remained like Satine, Padme, Taren, Halla, Ahsoka, Jac, Cayden, and Sasha all stood when the two Jedi returned driving the speeder up to the veranda.

"Well what did the Council say?" Ahsoka asked as they exited the speeder and walked over to the others at the couches.

"They have approved the mission to Stew-Jon," Obi-wan said. "I just need to gather a team and great a good undercover identity."

"And I have just the idea," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Should I be worried?" Obi-wan asked.

"I would be," Padme said with a shrug.

Everyone chuckled under their breath. Anakin glared at them.

"Can I say my plan now?" Anakin asked irritated.

"Yes, Anakin," Jac said. "Go ahead and tell us your crazed scheme."

"Alright, I just need to figure out who all is going on this mission before I can tell you my plan. Obviously, Obi-wan you are going on this mission, because she asked for you. And you can for sure count me in. But who else do you want to join you?" Anakin asked.

"You can always count me in, Master," Sasha said.

"And me too," Ahsoka said.

"Well, that's settled," Obi-wan said. "Jac, what about you and Cayden?"

"Sorry, Obi-wan," Jac said with a sadden expression. "We are leaving for the mission to Nar Shadda tomorrow morning. Wish we could help you."

"Oh that's right," Obi-wan said.

"But Master, it's a simple mission. I mean even Master Plo said that one Jedi could do it alone with a couple of clones. One of us should go on our mission and the other should help Master Kenobi," Cayden stated. "I get the feeling this mission of theirs is going to be tough."

"I understand, Cayden," Jac said. "Let's hear Anakin's idea before we decide anything."

"Okay Obi-wan will play Ava's son. Sasha will play his daughter as it makes sense. Satine will play his wife," Anakin said.

Obi-wan and Satine both turned bright red.

"Hold on Anakin! I don't think it's a good idea to bring along the Duchess or anyone who is not a Jedi on this mission," Obi-wan commented. "It could be too dangerous."

"Master, they need to go with us," Anakin exclaimed. "Pa… Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine will help sell the story if we have a complete family when showing up."

"We?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Anakin continued. "Myself, Senator Amidala, and Ahsoka will go and play your brother with his family."

"Wait, I'm playing your daughter? How is that going to work?" Ahsoka asked folding her arms.

"Adoptive daughter," Anakin added. "We can play it that we found you alone at a young age and took you in to be our own."

Padme wrapped an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll be a great daughter," Padme said with a smile. It made Ahsoka chuckle.

"Hold on," Taren interrupted. "Why are you playing Obi-wan's brother? I am his actual brother. Shouldn't it be me?"

"Taren, your wife is expecting," Obi-wan stated. "You should be here with her where it's safe."

"Not a chance," Halla butted in. "If Taren and I join you, then you have you're actual brother with you and with me being actually pregnant will help sell the story more. Anakin, you could just be his business partner."

"Okay, who's coming up the ideas here?" Anakin asked getting irritated.

"Enough," Obi-wan quieted them down. "Halla, are you sure about this?"

"I'm pregnant, not fragile," Halla stated placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone looked from her to Anakin. Anakin sighed.

"Alright, they can come along, but the family pairings remain the same," Anakin said.

"Okay so that puts Obi-wan, the Duchess, and Sasha as one family. Then Anakin, the Senator, and Ahsoka as another. And finally Taren and Halla. That's it?" Jac said. "Cayden, I think you should go with them."

"Wait what?" Cayden asked surprised.

"Look, Obi-wan will be busy protecting the Duchess, Anakin the Senator, and the other padawans watching over Taren," Jac stated.

"Why do I have two padawans to guard me?" Taren asked.

Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, you are most likely to run off and do something stupid," Jac said bluntly.

"That hurts," Taren said looking to his wife. She shared the same look. He sighed. "But you're not wrong."

"Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra Jedi around to protect Halla," Jac said. "I can handle our mission on my own."

"Okay, master," Cayden said.

"Then you can be our boy," Taren said as he came over to wrap an arm around him. "Welcome to the family…son."

"Then it's settled," Anakin said. "Everyone go pack up for this journey to Stew-Jon and meet at the landing platform in 2 hours. We will figure back stories out along the way."

Everyone nodded and split off to prepare for the trip. Taren stopped Halla on the way out.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Halla nodded. "I don't care how dangerous it is. If this baby comes sooner than we were planning then I want to make sure you are there for it. I'm not going to be stuck here or on Naboo to have this kid without you."

Taren smiled and gave his wife a soothing kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

They kissed again and then left.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Everyone arrived at Senator Amidala's private landing platform. However, her ship wasn't there. Her shiny, metallic, Naboo ship was not on the platform. But there was another Nabooian craft sitting there. It looked similar to her yacht, but instead of it being metallic it was solid durasteel with blue stripes on it.

'Where did you get this?" Anakin asked as they approached the ship.

"I have connections," Padme said with a smile. "Now everyone get on board."

The team boarded the ship. Once on board, Anakin and Ahsoka piloted the ship off the planet. Everyone else secured themselves in the back. Once they were in hyperspace. Anakin and Ahsoka came into the back. For the remainder of the trip, they all discussed backstories. Once they figured it out, they were only mere minutes from arriving to Stew-Jon.

The backstories they came up with were:

_Obi-wan (Benji "Ben" Ken): The owner of his own company that travels through the inner rim. Works with Andrew in this company. Married to Sandi and had their daughter Maya._

_Satine (Sandi Ken): Ben's wife who is from Mandalore and was a representative from the planet when she met Obi-wan. She now works at the Mandalorian Ambassadors office on Coruscant._

_Sasha (Maya Ken): 20 years old. Attending university for Criminal Justice Studies._

_Taren (Taren Ken)- Ben's brother. Owner of a five star bar on Coruscant. Married Halla when she was pregnant with Cade. _

_Halla (Herself): Married Taren. Mother of Cade and her current child she is pregnant with. Works at a office where she is the secretary._

_Cayden (Cade Ken): 20 years old. Son of Taren and Halla. Attending university for Journalism._

_Anakin (Andrew Lars): Late 20s. Business partner to Ben. Married to Peni and adopted Ashla when they got married._

_Padme (Peni Lars): Advisior to Senator Amidala. Met Andrew when she was still in school on Naboo._

_Ashoka (Ashla Lars): Was orphaned at a young age. She was found at the age of 8 by Andrew and Peni. Now 16 years old_

* * *

_**Review! **_


	4. Stew-Jon

_**Hello! Here is that second chapter I promised! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Anakin assigned roles.**_

_**Now: They take off to Stew-Jon**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Stew-Jon

The trip to Stew-Jon was quicker than anyone was really anticipating. Once the ship exited hyperspace, the planet filled the viewport. Obi-wan leaned over the back of Anakin's pilot chair and looked out at the planet. Something seemed familiar about it, but he didn't know why that was. Anakin flew the ship closer the to the planet.

"You know, I expected them to hail us by now," Anakin said. "I don't see much for security."

"Looks can be deceiving, Anakin," Obi-wan commented.

A moment later, a call came in over the comms.

"Spoke too soon," Ahsoka said.

"Answer them," Obi-wan stated.

Anakin flipped the switch to the comms. A moment later, a man with a similar accent as Obi-wan's answered.

"Halt! In coming craft," the man ordered. "Cargo, identification, and destination are required before landing."

"Hello there," Obi-wan said as he transmitted the identification. "This is Ben Ken. The cargo of the ship is my family as we are on our way to see my dear mother, Ava. She told us that she would inform you of our arrival."

'Hold for a moment," the man resonded.

Anakin muted the comms.

"Now we wait," Sasha said from the co-pilots chair.

A few moments later, the man came back out.

"You have been cleared for landing. Please land on platform 77," the man said.

"Thank you," Obi-wan unmuted the comm to respond with.

Anakin then took the ship down to the planet and towards the space port. Once there, he found platform 77 and landed on the platform. Once they landed, the Jedi peered out the viewport at the spaceport below. This is where the tight security existed.

At the foot of the platform, there was high security that was checking bags, cargo, and persons as they left the port. And just beyond the port was a round drive way that was filled with waiting speeders, taxis, and buses.

"Looks like it's time to go," Obi-wan said as he turned to the back of the ship.

He walked to the passenger compartment in the back. Everyone was unbuckling their safety restraints as Obi-wan, Sasha, and Ahsoka walked back.

"We have landed," Obi-wan said. "Remember the plan. Now let's grab our gear and get going."

Everyone grabbed their belongings. Taren grabbing his and Halla's stuff. Once everyone had their belongings, they disembarked down the ramp. As soon as they were down the ramp, the exited the platform and made their way toward the exit. However, before they could exit, they had to go through a security check point first.

The security guard in the Stew-Jon uniform stopped them as they were the next in line.

"I need to check your bags and your persons," the guard said. "No, weapons are allowed on the planet and anyone who arrives with a weapon will be detained. Now bags in the scanner and walk through the personal scanner."

Obi-wan went first. He set his bag in the scanner and then walked through the person scanner. Obi-wan was silently hoping nothing would set them off. And nothing did. He was cleared. The scanners did not detect his saber. Sasha, Satine, Cayden, Taren, Halla, Padme, and Ahsoka all cleared it with ease. Anakin, however, set it off.

The guards drew their weapons. "Stop where you are! Guard, check his person for weapons," the lead guard ordered.

Another guard approached Anakin and waved a wand at Anakin, searching for weapons. Nothing went off until it got to his arm.

"Remove your glove," the guard searching him ordered.

Anakin sighed and removed his glove to reveal his cybernetic arm. The other guards started to whisper in shook and awe.

"What happened to your arm?" the guard asked.

"I lost it in a city bike accident," Anakin said. "Now can I go?"

The guard narrowed his eyes at Anakin, but nodded. Anakin pulled his glove back on and grabbed his bag. Now they were clear of the security check point, and stuck with a crowd that was trying to call and climb into speeders and taxis.

"Is that my darling sons?" A voice called.

They all looked to see a short old woman standing next to a large speeder van. She waved them over. Obi-wan exchanged a glance with Anakin, who shrugged to him. Obi-wan lead the group over to the van. The woman immediately hugged Obi-wan in a big Wookiee hug.

"It has been so long," the woman said. "My look how you have grown." She then turned to the others. "And my Taren, it's so good to see you sweet heart!" She then hugged him too.

"It's good to see you… Mom," Taren said with a chuckle.

"Alright, kiddos," the woman said. "All aboard."

"Are you Miss. Ava?" Anakin asked her.

"Of course my dear," she said. "Now enough questions and in the van."

Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged a glance. Obi-wan nodded and Anakin shrugged. Cayden and Taren went ahead and loaded the back of the van as everyone else piled into the van. Halla took the front passenger seat. Satine, Padme, and Ahsoka took the middle first row. Obi-wan, Taren, and Anakin took the middle second row. Sasha and Cayden crammed into the back row. Ava took the driver's seat and drove out the of the spaceport and into the city.

"I am grateful you were all able to get here safe," Ava said. "Honestly, I was relieved when I got your message back saying you were coming. It almost brought this old woman to tears."

"You weren't kidding about the security," Anakin commented from the back.

"And that's just the beginning," Ava said shooting a worried glance from the rearview mirror.

Everyone glanced around at each other worried. The van drove through the city and everyone looked out the windows. It almost seemed empty and cold. The guards and security force were marching down the streets. No one was mingling for too long before being ordered to keep moving or leave. There was even homeless hiding in the alley ways and would cower away at the sight of the guards. It was a depressing sight.

The Jedi hung their heads in the van. They had been so focused on the war that their purpose in this universe was set aside to stop the Separatists. They normally would have aided this planet sooner, but they had all been so busy. Now it was time to help them and they couldn't let them down.

Soon the van was out of the city and driving toward the country side. As they drove along the dirt roads in silence, they soon reached a large home with a large barn in the back. The van pulled up along side the home on the driveway. Ava shut down the speeder van.

"Home sweet home," Ava said as she started to climb out of the drivers seat.

Everyone piled out of the van. Once everyone was out, Anakin and Ahsoka unloaded the back as Taren escorted Halla inside as she desperately need to go to the bath room.

"Make a right and it's the second door on the left," Ava said after she unlocked the front door.

"Thank you," Halla said as she hustled inside toward the refresher.

Ava turned back to the others. "Let me show you all to your rooms and then we'll get started on dinner."

Ava locked up the van as everyone else followed her inside the house. Once inside, they noticed the large living room with a sucken sitting area where a large couch sat and a couple of loveseats plus two large recliners. They all faced toward each other where a large coffee table in the middle of them all. Pictures lined the walls and bookcases too. A large fireplace was built in the wall near a large set of sliding glass doors toward the back of the room.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour," Ava started. "This here is the living room. To the left is the kitchen and dining room. And to the right is the bedrooms and refreshers." She led them to the right.

"Why are there so many rooms?" Ahsoka asked.

"My parents had many children. Ten to be exact," Ava said. "I was the second youngest daughter of the family. My twin sister was younger by ten minutes. These are the rooms of that all of my siblings and I lived in."

"Where are they now?" Satine asked.

"My parents have been dead for years," Ava said sadly. "My elder siblings are also gone. I mean they were twenty years older than me and I'm not exactly the young thing I once was. The only ones left are my older brothers by seven and five years who live else where in the galaxy. My older sister by eight years is now a big business woman on Corellia. And finally, my younger brother who is with his family in the outer rim."

"That's half of your family," Padme said sadly. "What about your twin sister?"

"She died about 35 years ago," Ava said turning away from them. "Now enough chatting let me show you your rooms."

Ava showed them all to their rooms. She explained to them that the couples would have to share a room if the security force was to ever come by. However, in the meantime, they were allowed to be separated. Well except for Halla and Taren who took the second largest room that had a connected refresher. Obi-wan and Anakin were given a room with two full beds, but they would have to share a refresher with Cayden, who was in a room by himself that had a single extra large twin bed. It was part den, part bed room.

Padme and Satine shared a room that a connected refresher too and another set of full beds. Finally, Sasha and Ahsoka shared a room that had two extra large twin beds. They, however, had to use the other hall refresher. Once everyone dropped their bags, Ava put everyone to a task to prepare for dinner.

* * *

Obi-wan and Anakin stood on the front porch and looked out to the distant city.

"What are you thinking?" Anakin asked as he leaned back in the rocking chair.

Obi-wan sighed. "This mission is going to be a challenge. We need to make sure we remain focused. Cause I sense that things are going to get a lot harder for us."

Anakin nodded as he looked up at his former master, who was standing at the rail looking out to the city, arms folded, and the sun setting in the distance. He turned to look too. Something was off about this world and he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

_**Review!**_


	5. What's Going on Here?

_**Hey guys! It's the first chapter of 2020 for any of my stories! Yeah! Happy New Year!**_

_**Last time: The team arrived to Stew-Jon.**_

_**Now: They sit and enjoy dinner with Ava as they get answers.**_

* * *

Chapter 5- What's Going on Here?

The sun soon set away on Stew-Jon. Ava, Satine, Padme, and Ahsoka fixed up dinner. Once dinner was ready, Ava called everyone over to the large dining table where all the food sat ready to be eaten. Ava took the seat at the head of the table. To her left (in order) sat Obi-wan, Satine, Sasha, and Ahsoka. To her right (in order) sat Taren, Halla, Padme, and Cayden. And then at the other end of the table sat Anakin.

Once everyone was seated, the food was then passed around. As soon as everyone had filled their plates, people started to dig in. After a few moments of chewing and silence, Anakin spoke up.

"Aunt Ava, I'm sorry if I seem impatient, but I am curious about everything going on here," Anakin said. "What exactly is the situation? What's with all of the security? Any information would be great."

"Ana… Andrew," Obi-wan corrected himself.

"It's fine, Master Kenobi," Ava said. "You are all safe here to use your actual names. However, outside of this house and property, it is not so safe. And besides, you are due for an explanation about why you are here."

She took a swig of water from her cup before continuing.

"When this war started, the Governor of our planet immediately claimed Stew-Jon as neutral. Once she declared that, there were many who disagreed with that motion. Most of those who did, left the planet shortly after. The others remained and just silently protested from the background. One day, the Governor fell ill. One of the members of the Stew-Jon council announced to the whole planet of the Governor's illness. He then mentioned that during the recovery stage, he would lead in the Governor's stead.

"At first, we thought nothing of it. We prayed for the Governor to recover and get well again so they could return to providing for the people of Stew-Jon. However, as time went on, we became less hopeful. The reports of the illness were the same, week after week. People started to get worried that the Governor could die. While others got concerned that our temporary leader was lying to us all and the Governor is not actually ill. We still do not have an answer on their health.

"Over time, the Council ended up 'appointing' him Governor. When that happened, things changed for the worst. He cut all ties with the Neutral Systems Council. He put a travel restriction on the planet as well as a mail restriction. He enforced curfews. He cut us off from any Holonet connection. So we have no idea how the war is fairing. And he appointed a new chief of security that just abuses his power along with the rest of the security force.

"We have been living in this closed off, hell hole for almost two years. I haven't heard from my family or anyone in that time. I've just been playing the naïve little old lady for years now to get information. Because no suspects Grandma of wrong doing."

Taren chuckled at that. "I know I definitely wouldn't, but that is very clever."

"Thank you," Ava said.

"So what information have you discovered while doing this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Aside from what I already told you, the only other information I have received that lead me to contacting you in the first place was that I overheard from one of the security officers talking to another, who thought I was too deaf to listen, that our 'Governor' is in league with the Separatists," Ava added.

"The Separatists?" Padme gasped. "Are you certain?"

"I have not seen any droids around," Ava answered. "However, it does sound like the Governor has been in talks with Count Dooku."

"Just to avoid confusion, what is the name of this new Governor and what was the name of the original?" Sasha asked.

"Governor Win-Dell is our original Governor who has fallen ill. Aran Blith is our current leader," Ava said.

"You said that Blith was on the Council?" Satine asked.

"Yes, he was one of the higher ups on the council who was almost like the right hand man to Win-Dell, but it seems that he was merely playing the Governor for his own benefit," Ava said sadly.

"I think I understand what is happening," Obi-wan started. "It sounds like Blith has been in contact with Dooku for some time now and it is possible that they came up with a scheme to take down the Governor and take control of the planet. The part that I am still confused on is what exactly does Stew-Jon offer the Separatists to aid them in the war? What natural resources? Hyperspace lanes? What?"

Ava considered him for a second as she took another bite of her food. As she swallowed it down, she leaned back in her chair.

"Stew-Jon is nothing special. We have what other planets like us have. The typical resources that you can find on other worlds and no important hyperspace lanes that lead to any important system maybe aside from the Core Worlds. But we do not own the lane, we are just another stop along it," Ava concluded.

"Wait, you said the lanes lead to the Core Worlds?" Anakin asked for confirmation. Ava nodded. "Do you think Dooku and the Separatists are going to make an attempt on the central planets?"

That resulted in murmuring at the table. A wave of uneasy washed over everyone.

"Then if that's the case, Dooku might be looking to turn this system into a base for them. And since the planet is closed off from the galaxy, no one would know that the Seppies are even here," Sasha stated. "It gives them a back door entrance into the core worlds."

"This is a lot of speculation," Taren commented. "We don't know for sure if that's what they will do."

"Taren is right," Obi-wan agreed. "We cannot assume that to be the reason. However, we also cannot ignore the possibility of it being one either. We must be very cautious and search to find the truth."

"And if the Seppies are involved, we will put an end to Blith's reign before they can seize control of this planet," Ahsoka added.

"Our main objective now is to find out what Blith's plan is so we can put a stop to it," Obi-wan finished.

Ava teared up as she heard that.

"Thank you all for what you are doing," Ava said. "I understand the risk you are taking as I am also taking it too just by having you here. But I am truly grateful for you and I believe that you will save us."

"Of course," Obi-wan said. "As Jedi, our duty is to keep the peace and aid those in need. We will do everything in our power to save your planet and keep your people safe."

"It is your planet too," Ava stated.

Taren and Anakin nearly sprayed their drinks across the table.

"Wait, what?" Halla asked confused.

"There is another reason I contacted specifically you, Master Kenobi," Ava said. "As you and Taren are both from Stew-Jon."

"How is that possible you that? Did you know our parents?" Taren questioned. "Cause our parents died when we were still infants."

"It is true they died when you were both so young, but I have known your parents. More specifically your mother as…" She hesitated. "As she was… is my twin sister."

A silence fell over the table as numerous mouths dropped.

"What?' Obi-wan said, his voice barely audible.

"I was the only one in my family who knew she was pregnant," Ava said. "She contacted me one day saying that her life was in danger and she needed my help. I went to go see her, but when I got there I discovered she was nine months pregnant and the father of her children was killed by assassins. She was a target for them too. So I got her away safely, but she ended up going into labor. She died soon after your birth. I took the two of you away to safety. However, I was being followed.

"So I took Obi-wan to the Jedi Temple as the medical droid who delivered you had stated your high Midichorlian count and I knew that the Jedi would take good care of you. As for you Taren, I took you to a monk monastery on Naboo. There I was able to lose the men following me. Splitting you two up was all I could do to protect you."

Another silence fell.

"I never knew," Taren said sadly. "I have had thoughts and theories over the years of why I was left at the monastery, but never considered this. And I also never really knew where I was from either. I guess you learn something new every day."

"Obi-wan?" Satine spoke up as she glanced at him.

Obi-wan was silent and it was understandable why. Every other Jedi he met had some knowledge or memory of where they came from and how they ended up at the Temple. He always felt like the only one who was just left there. No other information than his own name. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it really true, what she said? It had to be. No one can just make up something like that off the top of their head unless it was for some dark benefit. However, Obi-wan couldn't sense any ill intentions from Ava, so maybe she was right.

He took a deep breath and then looked over to Satine. He gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm alright," Obi-wan said softly. "It's just a lot to taken in is all."

Satine nodded.

"Wait does that mean you are a Kenobi?" Cayden asked.

Ava shook her head. "No, Kenobi was my mothers maiden name. My sister gave it to the two of you to help protect you."

A collective group of nods came from the table. There was not much to say after that.

* * *

For the remainder of the evening, they ate and barely spoke. A couple of conversations happened here and there, but after that bomb about the Kenobi's being dropped, no one had the voice to speak more about it. Once dinner was done, Anakin, Sasha, and Cayden offered to do dishes. Everyone else gathered in the living room.

Once the dishes were done, the other joined. Obi-wan stood by the fire place looking at an old photo of the entire family. He then sighed and turned to the others.

"Alright, I know we learned a lot earlier, but we are here for a purpose," Obi-wan started. "So let us start figuring out a plan to get information regarding Blith."

"Well we can't exactly walk around the street and just start asking people," Anakin said sarcastically. "That would land us in big trouble real quick."

"No, duh Master," Ahsoka said with a shake of her head. "Honestly, what I was thinking, if we need to gather intel, is just blend in. Go around town, run errands, look like we are on vacation. Just listen. Cause we can learn a lot more by being the wallflower."

"I was thinking the same thing," Sasha said.

"So was I," Obi-wan said. "However, we just need to know where to go and where to look."

"I may have an idea," Ava said. "Tomorrow, the security chief does his inspections. Meaning he drives around in his nice speeder and check on the homes to make sure they are not doing something against Blith's will. Thankfully, he only does it once a month. I just remembered that was tomorrow."

"Then let's stay here tomorrow," Padme suggested. "Do chores and act natural. Then when he shows up, maybe we can get some information out of him or place a tracker on his speeder to see where he goes."

"That's not a bad idea," Cayden said.

The two Jedi Masters nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is a very good idea, Senator," Obi-wan said.

"If that is going to be the plan then I suggest you get some rest," Ava said as she stood from her recliner. "Chores around here start bright and early."

With that everyone made their way to bed. Obi-wan lingered at the fire place. Taren approached him.

"I know what you are thinking, brother," Taren said as he placed a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. "I am just as shocked as you are. But we can get more answers about our family once this job is done."

Obi-wan chuckled. "Since when have you been the wise one?"

Taren smiled. "I guess you are rubbing off on me. Now come on. Let's hit the sack."

Obi-wan nodded and they called it a night.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Play House

_**Oh is that another chapter? Of course! I'm hoping to post as many chapters as I can before Season 7 of Clone Wars drops! Guys, I'm crying! I am so excited to get a new season and finally get an ending to Clone Wars, but I'm also going to be sad to see it go too! #CloneWarsReturns **_

_**Last time: Ava gave them information about what was going on Stew-Jon**_

_**Now: A special guest comes by the house.**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Play "House"

The next morning, Ava came around the house and woke everyone up bright and early. The only person who seemed to be upset by the early wake up call was Taren. However, once everyone was up and dressed they came into the kitchen to find Ava had already cooked up a big breakfast. They all sat and ate as much food as they could handle for breakfast. Halla was the only one who didn't eat a whole lot. She only had a couple pieces of fruit. The baby was giving her trouble this morning.

After breakfast was finished, Ava stood before the group.

"Alright, it's time to get to work. The Chief of Security will be by in a few hours and there is lots of work to get down around here," Ava said with her hands on her hips. "And I have just the job for each of you."

Everyone looked around the table at each other then looked back to Ava with ready faces.

"Give us what you got," Anakin said.

Ava smiled.

* * *

_Few hours later…_

Everyone was hard at work around the property. Ava had given everyone a job. Padme and Satine were tasked with mopping and dusting. Halla was tasked with aiding Ava with laundry. Ahsoka, Cayden, and Sasha were tasked with feeding, brushing, and cleaning out the pins of Orbaks as Ava had a stable in the back for them. Taren, Obi-wan, and Anakin were tasked with mowing, raking, and trimming the lawns.

Anakin leaned over the mower as he came to a stop. He finally finished the front yard. He was dripping sweat. He grabbed the cloth he had shoved into his pants pocket and wiped his brow. The gray shirt he was wearing was soaked in sweat. The midday sun was beating down on them now. He looked around at Obi-wan and Taren as they were still working. Taren was taking a trimmer to edges of the grass that lined up with pavement or dirt. Obi-wan was watering her flowers on the front porch. They two we are also sweating and their shirts were also soaked.

"How much more of this do I have to do?" Anakin asked.

"Aunt Ava said we have to do it to the front, back, and side yards," Taren said as he powered down the trimmer. "So I think we are almost done since we have done the others."

"Let's make sure Aunt Ava approves," Obi-wan said as he set the watering can down on the rail of the front porch.

"How does she manage this all on her own?" Anakin pondered.

"I haven't the feintest idea," Taren said.

Before any one could say anything else, a speeder pulled up. Anakin straightened as it came to a stop just in front of Ava's. The speeder was a quality one at that. Anakin recognized it as a new model to one that they had in the launch bay back at the Temple. Except unlike that one that was a dull gray, this one was a shiny red. A man climbed out of the speeder with a set of shades on. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and underneath it was the uniform of the security officers. However, the badge that hung on his uniform was a dead giveaway that he was the Chief of Security that Ava had mentioned. However, he pulled of his shades Anakin realized the guy was no older than he was, maybe around Padme's age.

The Chief walked forward with a serious gaze.

"Gentlemen," he spoke with a smooth voice and accent. "I'm going to have to ask for some identification."

"You don't need to do that," a soft old voice spoke up.

The men turned to see Ava and Halla standing on the front porch. Ava wasn't holding herself as high as she was earlier. She actually looked like a little old lady who had a hard time getting around.

"Miss. Ava," the Chief said with a smile. "You are looking well. I heard rumors that you had visitors. I thought I'd come by to see them for myself."

Ava hobbled down the stairs with Halla helping her. She then hobbled over to the Chief.

"Of course, I understand," Ava said as she got closer. "Allow me to introduce you to my boys, Benji and Taren."

Obi-wan and Taren approached and stood behind her.

"Ben," Obi-wan said as he extended his hand.

This was the true test moment. He was hoping that shaving his beard away and looked completely identical to Taren would help with his cover. It was working so far on this mission and the Chief didn't seem to recognize him.

"Pleasure gentleman," the Chief said not taking Obi-wan outstretched hand. "I'm Danison Greyhelm, Chief of Security."

"Pleasure," Taren said.

"You know Miss. Ava, you haven't talk much about your family," Danison said sounding a little suspicious. "I didn't even realize that you had sons."

"They are always so busy and traveling around that they hardly have time for little old me," Ava said. "But I just don't talk about them as they always get so embarrassed by me telling stories about my baby boys." He reach up and pinched Taren's cheek.

"Mom, we are not children anymore," Taren said as he swatted her hand away. He then gestured to Halla. "We are grown men who do have our own families now."

"Oh I know that and you make me such a happy Grandmother," Ava said with a smile as she gently patted Halla's arms.

Danison turned his gaze over to Anakin, who was still hovering in the back. Anakin met his gaze.

"I'm guessing this is your wife?" Taren nodded. "And who is that?" Danison asked.

The others turned their gaze over Anakin. Anakin took that as an invite to approach.

"This is my business partner and best friend, Andrew," Obi-wan said as he grabbed Anakin's shoulder. "His family also joined us on this trip."

"And where is the rest of the family?" Danison questioned.

"They are busy with chores right now around the house," Ava said sweetly. "I can call them over if you like to meet them and I'll even get a fresh pitcher of iced tea made."

Danison pondered the thought and shook his head.

"Well, if they are going to be in town for a while then maybe another time," Danison said. "I still have the rest of my inspection to do. You make sure you keep them all out of trouble."

"Oh don't worry, I will," Ava said with a sweet smile.

Danison nodded and threw his shades back on. He then proceeded to get back into the speeder and sped away, kicking up the dust.

"What a great guy," Anakin said sarcastically once he was far enough away.

Ava straightened. "He is actually not all that bad when you are just talking to him. It's when he is dealing with 'trouble makers' as he calls them, that is when he is a menace."

"Well I still don't trust him," Taren said as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Same," Obi-wan and Anakin agreed.

Halla shoved Taren off of her.

"I'm sorry hun, but you reak. In fact, all three of you do," Halla said as she held her nose. "Go take a shower, please."

"But we still need to finish the lawn," Obi-wan commented.

Ava shook her head. "You have done a wonderful job with it. It has looked better than I have seen in years. You've earned those showers. Just put the tools away."

"I call the shower first!" Anakin said as he rushed over to grab the mower.

"I better go get cleaned up then," Taren said as he made his way to the trimer. "The pregnant wife has spoken."

Ava chuckled and she turned to Obi-wan. "What about you? Are you going to race to use one of the other refreshers?"

"No, I was actually going to check on the padawans," Obi-wan said.

'That is probably not a bad idea," Ava said. "I'm going to go and get started on some lunch and refreshments. Halla, dear, are you coming?"

Halla nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Ava and Halla headed into the house. Obi-wan grabbed his watering can and then headed to the stables.

* * *

Running the brush through the soft fur, Sasha finished brushing the last Orbak. The large creature was content as she brushed him. Sasha really connected with this Orbak specifically. The other three were nice and liked her, but this one created a bond with her. She always did have a thing with animals. Maybe while they are there, she can take him out for a ride.

Cayden groaned from the back of the stable. Sasha peered around the Orbak. Cayden was elbows deep in cleaning out the animal droppings. His hair was slicked back out of his face into a small little ponytail on the top of his head. His shirt was covered and sweat and poodoo as well as his pants and shoes. He looked miserable.

Ahsoka, who was sweeping up the floors, turned to look at him too. She leaned against the broom.

"Can someone please trade jobs with me?" Cayden complained.

"You're almost done," Sasha pointed out. "Besides, you called dibs."

"I was doing that so you guys didn't have to shovel poodoo," Cayden pointed out. "I was being a gentlemen. But this smell is killing my nose."

The girls laughed. Cayden narrowed his eyes at them.

"Haha laugh it up," He said.

A moment later, someone approached. Could it be this so called Chief of Security? Everyone turned to see her master, Obi-wan, standing there.

"How goes it in here?" he asked.

Sasha patted the Orbak and looked to her Master with a smile.

"They are all clean and ready to go," Sasha said.

"They have also been fed and their stables are ready to go," Ahsoka said with a smile as she put the broom away.

"Did the Chief come by?" Cayden asked as he leaned against his shovel.

"Yes, he just left a few minutes ago," Obi-wan said then he updated them on the exchange.

"Sounds like this won't be the last time we see him," Ahsoka commented.

Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't think so either. But in the meantime, finish up here and get yourselves cleaned up for refreshments."

The padawans nodded. Sasha gave one last pet to the Orbak before she put away the brush. Ahsoka dusted her hands off and made her way to the exit of the stables. Cayden moved around the pile of poodoo to put away the shovel… when suddenly.

SPLAT!

Cayden had slipped on the feecees on the ground and it sent him backwards into the pile he just shoveled. Sasha and Ahsoka gasped with disgusted faces as they watched him.

'Cayden! Are you alright?" Sasha asked.

Cayden sat up and didn't not look very pleased at all.

"Can I get a hand please?" he asked pissed. No one moved. He groaned and carefully moved to his feet. Once he stood, he tried to wipe himself off to no avail.

"Son, go and rinse off. You are not going inside to use the shower until all of this is gone," Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes sir," Cayden said with a sigh.

Cayden trudged out of the stables and to the back hose connected to the house. Sasha and Ahsoka stood looking at Obi-wan. He sighed and rubbed at his non-existent beard. He turned to the girls.

"Go and get cleaned up. Lunch will be ready soon. I help Cayden," Obi-wan stated.

Both girls nodded and headed out of the stables. Obi-wan sighed and went to go check on Cayden. The poor lad was standing next to the hose with the water going. He was spraying himself down to the best of his ability.

'Please don't tell Jac about this," Cayden said with a red face under the smudges.

"I promise I won't," Obi-wan said. "Jac wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Cayden chuckled. "Now if it isn't too much to ask, but can you help me?"

Obi-wan nodded and took the hose away from Cayden. He turned up the water pressure and sprayed Cayden down like he was house on fire. Cayden did his best to keep his footing, but also allow every square inch of him to be cleaned. After a few moments, Obi-wan turned the water off. Cayden stood there soaked. He was cleaner than he was.

"Better?" Obi-wan asked.

Cayden nodded. "Thanks. I think I'm going to shower now. Or I guess again, but with soap. Lots of soap."

"Just be careful going through the house," Obi-wan stated. "They did just clean it."

Cayden nodded and trudged his way over to the house. Obi-wan recoiled the hose and then followed the boy. However, as they walked up the back porch steps, they were stopped by Ava.

"You are not coming into my freshly clean house like that. Boots off before entering and grab that towel off of the line," Ava said. "It should help you dry off."

Cayden nodded. Obi-wan watched the boy run off to grab the towel before he removed his boots at the door. He then wrapped himself in the towel and moved as quickly as he could through the house to get to the refresher. Ava chuckled as she looked to Obi-wan.

"Do I want to know what happened to him?" Ava asked with a smirk.

"I'll leave that up to Cayden to tell later," Obi-wan said as he entered the house. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up."

* * *

_That evening…_

Finally, the day came to an end. Everyone who had been working was freshly clean. They had enjoyed a nice lunch before taking the rest of the day to relax. By the time dinner came around, they were all at the table talking about their day. The highlight was poor Cayden and his accident, but the whole point of the day was to get information regarding Danison and they did. After dinner, they sat around the living room to discuss the next day's plan. Ava in her recliner. Taren sitting with Halla on the love seat, rubbing her feet. Anakin, Padme, Satine, and Ahsoka sitting on the sectional couch. Cayden on the floor at the foot of the other recliner that Sasha was sitting in. Obi-wan was sitting on the edge of the fire place.

"Now that we have met the Chief of Security," Obi-wan started. "I think it is time to see what is going on around the city. Run errands and just get an idea on what day to day life is like here. Maybe even see this Chief Danison in action."

"Are we all going to go?" Sasha asked.

"I think we should," Anakin butted in. "The more eyes and ears we have on the street the better."

"So how do we want to do this?" Satine asked.

"Separate by families," Obi-wan stated. "We have an even number. Ava you can choose whoever you want to go with."

"Well I do have a list of things I do need in town," Ava said. "If I spilt the list up into groups of three then we can cover all of our bases while also helping me with my shopping."

"Alright sounds like a plan to me," Taren said as continued to rub his wife's feet.

"I'll hand out the lists in the morning," Ava said before yawning. "Now I think it is time to call it a night. We have all had a long day."

"Couldn't agree more," Anakin said as he stretched.

Slowly, one by one, people started to shuffle their way to their rooms to get ready for the night. One part of the plan was done, and now on to the next.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Downtown

_**Hey I am back! In honor of Clone Wars finally returning, I have been writing new chapters in honor of the final season! However, due to trips and this new quarantine, I haven't gotten around to post anything. Now I am going to be posting some new chapters! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: The team played house and met the head of security.**_

_**Now: They head to town and find out any more information.**_

* * *

Chapter 7-Downtown

_The next morning…_

The maxi van drove into town and parked near the market. Once there, everyone unloaded out onto the sidewalk. They then spilt into their teams of three.

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka headed to the creature feeding store. The part of the list they received was to get more feed for her beasts which she said she need two bags off. But right next to the store is a café she mentioned that many of local political heads go to get lunch. Padme offered for them to take that task as she has tons of experience (obviously) with talking with politicians. Also, because Anakin can do the heavy lifting with the feed.

They reached the shop in no time. Padme turned to Anakin.

"Alright, Ashla and I will head into the café and see what information we can get. We shall contact you once we get something," Padme said.

"Okay, get me a scone while you're in there," Anakin said with a chuckle.

"Sure," Ahsoka said with a chuckle in response.

Ahsoka and Padme headed into the café. It was full of individuals dressed in business attire. They were all quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"Ashla, sweetie, why don't you go find us a table?" Padme suggested. "I'll grab us the drinks."

She then nudged her head toward an empty table that was near a group of politicians that were chatting. Ahsoka made her way over to the table and took a seat with her back to them so she could overhear. Padme soon joined her with their drinks and Anakin's treat.

However, they sat there for almost a half hour before they got any information. A commlink buzzed.

One of them sighed. "That's the Governor. I need to return to the office. I swear that man is going to drive me to an early grave. I wish Win-Dell was still in power. At least it didn't feel like being trapped in one of the nine Corellian hells."

Another spoke up. "Shut up! You know he has ears everywhere." They then lowered their voice. "You don't want to end up like Win-Dell, do you?"

Ahsoka's head tail twitched. She looked at Padme and then grabbed her commlink. She sent a signal to her master.

"Hey Mom," Ahsoka said still finding that weird to say. "Dad, just buzzed. He said he is done next door and is on his way."

"Well we should go meet him," Padme said as she stood.

They cleared their table and headed out of the café. They then headed into the feed store as Anakin was checking out with the two bags of feed.

"By the maker… they're huge!" Ahsoka said with wide eyes.

Anakin looked over after he hand the clerk the credits.

"Well Ms. Ava did say to grab the jumbo pack. I didn't realize how jumbo she meant," Anakin said. "Now give me a hand kiddo."

They grabbed the feed and headed back to the van to meet with the others.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Taren, Halla, and Cayden headed toward the mechanics shop to pick up a droid Ava had dropped off. It was conveniently near the baby store. Halla mentioned she need a few things there. So they offered to stop there for her. But they went to the mechanics first.

They entered into the shop only to run into Danison and a few of his men.

"Oh great," Taren mumbled.

"What is he doing here?" Halla whispered to him.

Taren shushed her silently. They went ahead and just remained in line waiting.

"Come now, Mr. Copper," Danison spoke. "We know that thief ran into here. Either give up his location or I will arrest you too. And your customers won't get their droids back."

The man known as Mr. Copper sighed.

"He went that way," Mr. Copper said pointing his finger toward the back door.

"Thank you very much," Danison said as he smiled.

He gestured to his men and the rushed out the back. Danison turned toward Taren and them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss. Ava's son, Tanner was it?" he said.

"Taren," he corrected.

"Right," Danison said. "And who's the kid?"

"Our eldest son," Halla said as she wrapped an arm around Cayden. "Cade, this is Security officer Greyhelm."

"Nice to meet you sir," Cayden said as he held out a hand to shake.

Danison didn't return the geature. "Nice to meet ya. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a thief to chase."

He took off out the back door. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief.

"Jerk," Cayden mumbled.

"You've got that right kid," Mr. Copper said.

"Who were they chasing?" Taren asked.

"My son," Mr. Copper said sadly. "Well, he doesn't know it's my son. He just saw a kid run in here that he had been chasing from the market. He believes he stole something from the market. My son didn't steal anything. He bought the fruit. At least that is what he told me before he hustled up to his room before Officer Greyhelm burst in."

"So why are they chasing him if he is innocent?" Halla asked.

"Because even if you are innocent then you are still guilty in his eyes," Mr. Copper said with distaste. "And I don't want him to go to prison. He's my only son and the only family I have left since his mother passed. So I made up a lie that it was some random kid and I only saw him run through the shop. Pretending like I had no idea who he was or what he did. But it was still hard to rat out even a made up kid."

"I get it," Taren said. "You will do anything for you family."

"Speaking of family, did I hear him correctly? Are you Miss. Ava's son?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Yes, the eldest. By 6 minutes. My younger twin brother is here too," Taren said.

"Well what can I do for the son of my favorite customer?" he asked.

"We are here to pick up my grandmother's droid," Cayden said.

"Ah yes. PT-15 let me go grab him," Mr. Copper said.

He disappeared and then returned with the droid. The droid was a service droid that was painted red and gold. Much like Master Kenobi's R4 unit.

"Hello," the droid waved.

"How much?" Taren asked as he reached for his credits.

"Miss. Ava already paid for the repairs," Mr. Copper said. "She just need to pick him up. Please tell her I say hi."

"Of course. Thank you," Halla said.

They took the droid and left the shop. They made the quick stop at the baby shop for Halla then returned to the van.

* * *

_And finally,…_

Obi-wan, Satine, Sasha, and Ava walked through the main strip of the market. They gather food items and ingredients for the next few days. As they walked through the market place, they were surprised to hear the whispers of the people. Many were just grumbling as any security officers were walking by. However, they would immediately silence when a officer would either walk by or shoot them a look.

It was also hard to get any information. They asked about Blith and Danison and even the previous Governor. Almost every response felt robotic and practiced, and all of them would not say a single word about them. It was kind of annoying as well as concerning.

Once they grabbed all of the items they needed, they returned to the van. Everyone arrived at the same time. They returned to the house not long after. As they unloaded the van and got everything settled inside, they gathered in the living room.

"Alright, status report," Obi-wan said. "Padme, what has your team discovered?"

"We have learned that a number of the Governor's associates are not happy working with him," Padme said.

"Yeah it appears that they consider his reign to be the same as hell," Ahsoka added.

Anakin chuckled.

"It also appears that something has happened to the previous Governor, something that the current Governor is responsible for," Padme confirmed.

"Meaning that Blith could have done something to Win-Dell?" Ava asked saddened.

"We can't assume anything, but it sure does sound like that," Anakin clarified.

"Alright, good work," Obi-wan then looked to his brother. "What about you, Taren?"

"We ran into our buddy, Danison," Taren said.

"What was he up to?" Sasha asked.

"He was pestering Mr. Copper, the mechanic, about some kid who stole something," Halla said.

"He managed to get rid of Danison and his men though," Cayden added. "However, only through a little deception."

"Did Danison say anything to you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Aside from being cocky and rude, not really," Cayden said.

"However, we did learn that apparently Danison and his men are arresting innocent people for committing what they believe are 'crimes'," Taren added with a bitterness.

Halla continued. "It seems like they have a very scary presence in the town."

"Well we already knew that people were skeptical of them," Obi-wan nodded. "However, we did not know that he was making people disappear. That is very concerning to hear that Danison is actually arresting folks for no wrongdoing. It makes me believe that something else is going on."

"Or he is just a twisted man who enjoys the pleasure of arresting people," Satine said bitterly.

"That too," Ava nodded in agreement.

"Now what about you guys?" Anakin asked.

"We saw how the people are reacting to the security in town. Many are not happy," Sasha said. "But no one was speaking out the Governor. Almost the mention of his name was making people go pale. Plus their responses felt almost rehearsed and robotic too. Like if they don't say it then they could be arrested."

"It's true," Satine said. "This man is insane and his ruling these people with power and fear as his main factors."

"Alright, now that we have got all of that information, what do we do?" Taren asked.

"We need to get inside the belly of the beast," Obi-wan said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm really down to get arrested," Cayden agreed. "Or joining the force."

"Well we need to get inside somehow," Anakin suggested.

"Wait, I just remembered!" Ava said with a smile. "Every third day of the week, he and some of his men go out to dinner at this local restaurant. I know the owner. We can get a reservation for tonight and spy on them at dinner. Possibly figure out our way in."

"Damn," Anakin said. "I see how you are related now."

"That's not a bad idea, Obi-wan," Satine agreed.

Obi-wan nodded. "No it's not. Alright Ava. Set up the reservation. Everyone else get ready for dinner."

"So do you have an idea yet for how to get in?" Sasha asked as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Not yet, but I give the feeling our dear friend Danison will give us one over dinner," Obi-wan commented.

Sasha nodded with a smirk and went to go get ready.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Husband and Wife

_**Hey look another chapter! This is in honor of episode 2 of Clone Wars returning! (Yes that means one new chapter for every new episode!) Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: They learned a lot about what Danison and Aran are doing to Stew-Jon.**_

_**Now: It's dinner time and spy time!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Husband and Wife

A couple hours later, everyone was gathering in the living room getting ready to go out for dinner. Everyone was dressed up in nice tunics and dresses as they decided this was going to be a birthday dinner for the Kenobi Brothers and they oughta look nice. They were just waiting on Ava. She soon appeared from down the hall dressed in a pretty maroon dress with a light pink coat on over it. She smiled when she saw everyone.

"You all look so beautiful and handsome," Ava said as she adjusted her coat.

"As do you, Miss. Ava," Satine complimented.

"If we are all ready to go, I believe our reservation is at 6," Obi-wan said as he tugged at his nice tunic.

"Indeed," Ava said. "To the van."

"I guess now is a good time as any to show them our acting skills as families and husband and wife," Padme said as she grabbed Anakin's arm as they headed out to the maxi van.

"Oh yeah, I guess Padme has a point," Sasha said. "I mean Aunt Peni."

"Yeah, no pressure I guess," Obi-wan mumbled only loud enough that Satine heard.

She giggled.

Everyone then piled into the van. Ava directed them to the restaurant. Once they arrived, the put on their best acting faces. Obi-wan parked the van. He and Anakin hopped out of the front, opened the side doors and helped everyone out. They then offered their arms to their "wives" and made their way to the entrance.

Once inside, they approached the host droid.

"Hello and welcome. Do you have a reservation?" The droid asked.

"Yes," Ava spoke up. "It should be under Ava Ken."

"Ah yes," the droid said. "Party of ten. Your table is ready." It gathered the menu. "Please follow me."

The droid led the group through the restaurant to their table. As they were walking along, Anakin caught a glimpse of Danison and a few of his men sitting at their table drinking and laughing. He tapped on Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan glanced back at him. Anakin gestured with his eyes over to the left. Obi-wan glanced over as he turned back around and spotted Danison. He gave Anakin a subtle thumbs up from behind his back for Anakin to see before he turned it into a fist.

Once they reached the table in the back of the restaurant, they took their seats. The Obi-wan and Anakin ("husbands") pulled out the chairs for Satine and Padme ("wives"). Once everyone was seated, the droid handed out the menus.

"Your server will be by here in a moment," the droid said before returning to the front of the restaurant.

"I specifically asked for this table as it is near enough to where Danison always sits, but it's also near the restrooms," Ava said as she adjusted her seat.

"Thank you," Halla said in relief as she rubbed her swollen belly.

After about fifteen minutes, the server came out took their drink orders then their food orders. After the server left, they chatted at the table. During that time, Halla took the advantage of the close restrooms, joined by the other ladies (except Sasha and Ahsoka) to freshen up. However, Anakin wasn't paying much attention to the goings on of the table as he had the best vantage point on Danison and decided to keep his eyes peeled the whole time. However, Sasha, who was sitting right next to him, pulled him out of his daze as she started to stand.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up before the food comes out," Sasha said to the table as she stood.

"You should have joined us when we went," Satine teased.

"Well I didn't need to go then, _Mom_," Sasha said with a smirk.

She then made her way to the restroom. Shortly after she left, Danison stood and started to make his way toward the restroom and toward them. Anakin gave the signal to the table that he was coming by coughing into his elbow. As Danison got closer, everyone at the table got ready by acting natural as he slowed down when he reached the table.

"Miss. Ava? What a pleasure to see you again," Danison said. "What brings you and your… large family here?"

"We are here celebrating my sons birthday," Ava said with a smile as he reached over and patted both Kenobi men's hands.

"And this is the whole family?" Danison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce you to everyone. You have already meet my sons, Taren and Ben as well as Taren's wife Halla. And of course, you meet my son's business partner/best friend Andrew," Ava started as she gestured to people she named.

"Yes, I remember them," Danison said almost like he didn't care.

"Now this is my other daughter-in-law, Sandi," Ava said gesturing to Satine. "She is Ben's wife."

"Pleasure to meet you," Danison said with a devilish smile as he turned his attention toward her.

He gave her hand a kiss. Obi-wan in the meantime remained unfazed, almost forgetting he should act like her husband and not a Jedi.

"And this is my grandson, Cade," Ava continued redirecting the attention and awkward tension.

"Ah yes. I remember you from the mechanics," Danison said with a nod as he looked over to Cayden.

"And this is Andrew's wife, Peni and adoptive daughter, Ashla," Ava finished.

His face made that devilish grin again, this time toward Padme. Anakin glared at the Chief of Security. His eyes then went to Ahsoka and the smile went away.

"Adoptive, huh?" Danison asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said confidently. "My father saved my life when I was alone and abandoned on the streets. They took me in and raised me as their own daughter until they adopted me at the age 6."

"Very noble of you," Danison said almost sarcastically toward Anakin. "So don't mind me asking, but what exactly do you all do for a living?" He changed the subject.

"Andrew and I own our own business that travels through the Inner Rim," Obi-wan spoke up.

"What is your business?" Danison asked.

"Our company install security systems," Anakin said. "We handle the personal inspections before and after installation."

"Interesting. Security men like me. Well almost," Danison said. Obi-wan and Anakin glared as he turned his gaze away from them. "Alright. And what about you lovely ladies?"

"I work as an advisor to a Senator and Sandi works at the Ambassador of Mandalore's office," Padme said.

"Very interesting," Danison said actually sounding interested. "So you probably are involved in a lot of top secret work, huh?"

"Sometimes," they both said uneasy.

"And what about you guys?" he asked to Cayden and Ahsoka.

"I'm going to school for Journalism," Cayden said through a thin smile.

"And I'm just in school," Ahsoka said with a similar smile.

"Fascinating." He made a similar face. Anakin then noticed Danison looking over the rest of the table before turning his attention back to Anakin, Padme, Satine, and Obi-wan. "You know, since I have been standing here, I haven't you two couples acting like one," Danison said accusingly toward them.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked offended by the question.

"It's just I have seen those two holding hands and being all cute with each other," Danison said toward Halla and Taren with slight disgust. "And I haven't seen it with the rest of you."

"Like we have to prove that we love our wives to you," Obi-wan said sternly.

"Just do it. Amuse me."

Padme reached over and grabbed Anakin's hand.

"Honey, let's just amuse the man and maybe he will let us enjoy our evening," Padme said never breaking eye contact with Anakin as she gave him loving eyes.

Anakin sighed. "Fine. Besides, how can I say no to showing you how much I love you?"

He leaned over and pressed against her lips with no hesitation. To be fair he was actually married to her, but no one there knew that. So giving her a kiss was easy for him. However, he had to admit it was strange to do in front of Obi-wan.

"Ew gross," Ahsoka said as she adverted her gaze.

Anakin and Padme chuckled as they looked to her.

Satine then grabbed Obi-wan's hand and placed the other against his not attentive cheek. Obi-wan perked up and looked at her, slightly shocked.

"My dear…" he started then was immediately shushed.

She then placed a kiss on his lips. Anakin, if he had not been staying in character, would have let his jaw drop to the floor. Apparently, so would have Cayden and Ahsoka and even Padme. As he could almost read their expressions. Taren and Halla were the only ones who were unfazed. As their kiss pulled away, Obi-wan smiled and wrapped an arm around her as turned his gaze back to Danison.

"Satisfied?" Obi-wan asked with an oddly satisfied smile on his face.

Danison chuckled. "More than enough. Man, Miss. Ava your family is too much. What wonderful folks."

"Thank you. Now I think food is on it's way," Ava said trying to change the subject.

"Fair enough. I'll leave you all be. It has been very nice to meet you all," Danison said almost genuinely. "But I have some business to talk care of." He then gave a wink.

Cayden, Ahsoka, and Anakin rolled their eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too," Satine said with a forced smile as she leaned against Obi-wan.

A collective of "nice to meet you too" and "thanks for stopping by" came from the rest of the table as they tried to shoo him away.

"Of course," Danison said with a smirk. "I am sure I will see you all around."

He turned to leave for the restroom and ended up running right into someone. Everyone turned their gaze to see that it was Sasha. When the impact happened, a small data pad fell from his belt, hit the floor, and slipped under the table. Anakin moved at the speed of sound and swiped it from the floor before Danison could see. Danison cursed under his breath.

"Hey, watch where you are going, you…" his sentence trailed off.

"Sorry," Sasha said as she patted down her dress after running into him.

He stood there, his mouth slightly a gape. His face was turning slightly red. For the first time since they met him, he wasn't acting like he was the hottest thing since the creation of Sabacc. He seemed genuinely lost in Sasha's eyes. Everyone shared an uneasy look.

* * *

_**REVIEW! **_


	9. Distraction

_**Hello! I am back again! With another chapter! This one is in honor of episode 7.3 of Clone Wars! **_

_**Last Time: Danison bothered them at dinner.**_

_**Now: Danison and Sasha meet.**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Distraction

"No, I'm sorry," Danison said sweetly to Sasha after running into her. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Oh it's fine," Sasha said trying to brush it off as nothing.

"I don't believe we have met before," Danison said curiously.

"Officer Greyhelm, this is my daughter, Maya," Obi-wan said with a slight tone of overprotectiveness.

"You're his daughter?' Danison asked her surprised. "You are very beautiful."

Sasha found herself blushing and internally cringing.

"Uh thank you," Sasha said as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

She then looked nervously over at the table for what to do when she caught Anakin's eye. He gave the signal for keep him busy. She tried to figure out why that signal then she spotted the mini data pad. _He's trying to hack it_, she thought_. On it._

"And you are very handsome," Sasha said upping the flirt factor. "My grandmother said you were, but I'm glad I got to see for myself."

He smiled. It was quite a warm smile at that.

"Well thank you," he said. He shot a question over his shoulder. "Ava, how come you didn't mention you had such a beautiful granddaughter."

"Oh well, I assumed that you would meet her once she had returned from the restroom," Ava said. "You have to figure this old woman."

"It's fine, grandma," Sasha said. "We've met now."

"And am I ever grateful we have," Danison said charmingly. "Will I see you around?"

"Yeah, most likely," Sasha said unsure on she should respond. "I mean, my family will still in be in town for a few more days. So maybe when we come to town or something."

Danison chuckled. "Well I would really like to see you again. How about we grab lunch tomorrow? I have the day off anyway and wasn't really planning to do anything, if you are interested."

"Lunch? Tomorrow?" He nodded. Sasha looked past him with pleading eyes. She knew that they had to get information, but she wasn't really comfortable with the idea of going on a date with this creep. Satine, thankfully, caught her eye and moved to her rescue.

"She'd love to," Satine said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Sa...Mom!" She fumbled for a second, but she shock was genuine.

"Maya, you have sulking this entire trip," Satine started as if she was a worried mother. "I know Thane broke your heart before we left, but you made me a promise that you try not to think about him and have fun. Well just go out with Officer Greyhelm tomorrow. You'll have so much fun. I know you will. Besides, what harm will it do?"

Sasha took a deep, gulping breath trying to keep the vomit that was slithering its way up. She nodded.

"I did promise you that, didn't I?" Satine nodded. Sasha sighed. "Okay, fine mom." She turned to Danison. "I'd like that."

Danison burst into a grin. "Excellent! I'll come by tomorrow. 11:30 sound good?"

Sasha nodded. She then glanced over to Anakin. He gave her the all clear signal.

"Now, Officer, I believe you were head to the restroom," Anakin spoke up with a slight wave of his hand.

Danison nodded. "Oh, yes of course." He turned back to Sasha. "See you tomorrow."

Danison walked off to the restroom. Sasha smiled through clenched teeth as they resumed their seats, Sasha next to Anakin. She leaned closer to him.

"I hope you got what you needed off that thing," Sasha whispered with a stinging tone. "Cause you owe me."

Anakin nodded. "Almost done. He will notice that it's missing before too long. So I just need to sneak to the restroom and dispose of it in about 10 seconds."

Sasha sighed and looked at the rest of the table, who were staring at her. She shot them all a glare.

"I don't want to hear about it until we get home," Sasha said in a low voice over the table. "Right now, I want to try and stomach the food that we are about to eat."

Everyone nodded. However, a few of them chuckled as they turned their gaze back to their drinks.

* * *

Anakin glanced down at the datapad and watched as it finally finished. He excused himself to the restroom just as food came out for them.

"I'll be right back," Anakin said as he rushed for the restroom.

As soon as he got there, Anakin quickly checked his surroundings to see that the coast was clear. He then quickly went into the force to sense where Danison was in there. His answer came to him as he heard steps approaching the door on the other side. Anakin took that as his cue. He entered into the restroom at the same time Danison was leaving. Anakin purposely bumped into him.

"Oh geez," Anakin said as he subtly dropped the mini datapad after the impact.

"Watch where you are going," Danison said bitterly.

_Glad to see your back to normal,_ Anakin thought as he stepped aside to let Danison pass.

"Wait," Anakin stopped him. "I think you dropped this."

Anakin started to make his way to the ground to pick up the data pad to hand to Danison, but he was quicker. Danison swiped it off the floor and attached it to his belt in moments.

"Thanks," Danison said before turning away.

Anakin smirked as he entered into the restroom. After a moment, Anakin then returned to the table.

"All done with your business," Obi-wan asked as he cut up his bantha steak.

"Yes, now mind your own," Anakin said with a chuckle.

He then dug into his food.

_Did you get it?_ Obi-wan voice filled his head.

_Yep, it's on the memory stick in my pocket._ He responded.

_Excellent. We shall look it over later._

They then enjoyed the remainder of their evening.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. I Hate This Plan

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a couple weeks but I have more chapters! This one is in honor of 7.4 (the last of those awesome Bad Batch Episodes)**_

_**Last time: Sasha distracted Danison so Anakin could get information.**_

_**Now: They talk about what is on the memory stick.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- I Hate This Plan

They returned home a couple hours later. When the van pulled up to the house, they piled out of it and into the home. Once inside, they all separated to change out of their nice evening clothes into something they were all more comfortable with. They then gathered in the living room to discuss the next phase of the plan.

Satine, Padme, and Ahsoka were on the large couch. Halla and Taren were on the love seat couch. Ava was in her chair. And Cayden was on the floor. They were all mumbling amongst each other waiting for the Jedi Masters. Anakin and Obi-wan were sitting on the edge of the fireplace. Anakin staring down and typing at a datapad with the memory stick plugged into it. While all of this was happening, Sasha was sitting in the armchair. Her legs kicked over the side and her arm draped over her eyes as if to block the light.

"Alright I think I've got it," Anakin said after a few moments.

He tapped a few buttons and a hologram appeared from a mini holoprojector on the floor. The hologram revealed a lot of information.

"What is all of this?" Cayden asked looking over it all.

"It looks like schedules, memos, roasters, and a private chat room," Taren said gazing over the hologram.

"Anakin open up the schedules," Obi-wan ordered. "Let's see what Danison has planned for the next couple weeks."

Anakin tapped another button and a schedule popped up for the next week. All eyes skimmed over the schedule.

"Not a very busy schedule for the head of security," Padme commented.

"Why does he have SAD written in capital letters for this weekend?' Sasha asked. Her arm now resting behind her head.

"I don't know," Anakin said. "Maybe he likes to cry on the weekends?"

"That's not it," Ahsoka said. "But maybe stands for something. Like an acronym."

"We could sit here and guess all night what that could mean," Satine pointed out. "Can we see if it's referenced elsewhere?"

"Good call, Duchess," Obi-wan said. "Anakin?"

"On it," Anakin said.

He flipped through the memos and found it referenced a couple times in the security only memos. He then pulled up the roaster. However, that only listed when his fellow guards were on active duty.

"That's handy," Ava commented when he was going through that.

"Yeah, but no reference to this SAD thing," Anakin said.

He opened the private chat one only to be met by a login request.

"Damn, I can't access this without his login," Anakin cursed. "Give me a few minutes."

"I guess in the meantime we should discuss Sasha's upcoming date," Taren said.

Sasha huffed, grabbed the pillow next to her, and chucked it at him. He brought his arms up in defense.

"It's not a date," Sasha said. "It's just a meeting with him over lunch."

"It's a date," Satine, Padme, and Halla all said at the same time.

Sasha glared at them and then buried her face in her arm.

"Well I wish I wasn't going on it," Sasha said then pointed at Satine. "Why did you have to butt in and say yes? I was hoping for a rescue, not to be shoved in front of that train wreck."

"I told her to do that," Obi-wan said angered slightly with her tone toward Satine. "We need information, my padawan. It's obvious that Danison is interested in you. And right now, you are the only one he actually seems to talk to you."

Sasha sighed and sat up, resting her arms on her knees and hands clasped together.

"I know," Sasha said softly. "And I'm sorry, Duchess. That was out of line. It's just based off everything Ava and you guys have said about him is that he an egotistical crazed fruit loop. I didn't expect meet him like that or have him to ask me out. In fact, I actually thought he would be older and uglier than he is."

"Hey, I did mention he looked to be around our age," Anakin pointed out as he briefly looked up from the data pad. "I never mentioned his looks aside from the ego that was oozing off of him when we met him."

"I agree with Sasha," Ahsoka commented. "I didn't expect him to be tall and handsome. I mean he looks like he walked straight out of a modeling agency."

"He's not that good looking," Cayden grumbled under breath.

Sasha heard it and snorted.

"Now it sounds like we are comparing him to Master Par," Sasha chuckled.

"Jac didn't look anything like Danison when he was that age," Obi-wan pointed out.

"I find that hard to believe," Satine said surprised.

"It's true. He was thinner, longer hair, and smaller ego," Obi-wan said.

"Still finding it hard to believe," Sasha mumbled to Cayden. He chuckled.

"Okay can we get back to the matter at hand that Sasha is stuck with going on a date with Danison tomorrow?" Halla said.

"Right, so what exactly do you want me to do?" Sasha asked.

"You are going to need to gather as much information as possible," Obi-wan stated. "We still don't know anything about Blyth. He is a continual mystery here that no one will talk about. So maybe we can learn about him from his right-hand soldier."

"Is there any other way to do this that doesn't involve me going out with him though?" Sasha asked.

"If we had another idea, we would have implemented it by now," Padme said. "What happened at the restaurant, as much as I hate to say it, was a good thing. Now we have a chance to get information that we thought was going to be impossible to get. Trust me, I think he is creep too. But you're gonna have to do this."

"Yeah besides, it's not like we are asking you to marry the guy," Ava said joking. Sasha shot her a glare. "Right, sorry. Not helpful."

"Look, Sash," Obi-wan said coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with concerned eyes. "Just do this for the mission. Go on one date, get the information, and then never have to see that man again."

Sasha nodded. "Alright, Master. I'll do it. But I won't like it."

"Who said you had to like it?" Obi-wan said with a reassuring smile.

She smirked. Cayden gathered his knees to his chest.

"Yeah, I don't like it either," he said to himself. Or at least he thought.

Sasha looked down to him with a worried gaze. She wanted to talk to him about all of this, but right now, in front of everyone was not the best idea.

"Got it!" Anakin said suddenly, breaking her train of thought.

Everyone looked to the hologram of the now open, private chat room. There was a long list of names whom Danison was in contact with. All eyes scanned through the names. They didn't recognize any names except for Blyth.

"Anakin, open the conversation with Blyth," Obi-wan said pointing at the hologram. "It's time we learned about the man in charge around here."

Anakin tapped a button and that conversation with Blyth opened up. He scrolled through the conversation with Blyth. With each passing message, the emotions in the room would shift from shocked to angered to disgusted to saddened. However, the conversation got worse when Anakin found SAD.

_Blyth-Danison, is everything ready for this weekend?_

_Danison- Yes sir. The citizens are unaware of what is to come as you ordered sir._

_Blyth- Excellent. It's about time Stew-Jon enters this war and gains a profit._

_Danison- Yes sir._

_Blyth- Also make sure to use the code word around town with your men. The last thing we need is for people to figure out what is going. _

_Danison- Yes sir. The code word is SAD._

_Danison- Excuse me, sir, but what exactly does that mean?_

_Blyth- Separatists Arrival Day_

A wave of gasps filled the room as they all stared at the hologram.

"Separatists Arrival Day?" Anakin questioned. "Couldn't they come up with a better acronym?" Obi-wan shot Anakin a glare. "Sorry."

"This isn't good," Satine said. "Even though Stew-Jon pulled out of the Neutral Systems Council, they are still a neutral world. This would be breaking years old treaties and laws."

"And it means they would be pulled into the war," Ahsoka added on. "This would allow the Republic to act accordingly to stop them."

"Yes, but you can't do it," Padme added.

"Why not, Senator?" Cayden asked.

"We know the Separatists are coming this weekend, but right now it's our word and this message exchange against Blyth's. Technically, we aren't even supposed to be here. For all the Chancellor knows is that I am on retreat back home and you Jedi are on a leave or a mission or whatever. If anyone like the Chancellor or Dooku found out about this, it's possible this could be twisted the wrong way and the Separatists will look like the saviors rather than the invaders. We are going to need more proof than this to convince the Chancellor to allow the Republic to intervene."

"She has a point," Obi-wan said smoothing down his non-existent beard. It was still weird to see him without it. "We need to know what is about to go down this weekend. We need to know what the Separatists are planning to do here. It's too risky to reach out to the Republic right now. We will have to get all of our proof here."

All eyes went back to Sasha. She nodded.

"Look I may have expressed my dislike toward the idea before, but I will not let the Separatists come here and take over this world. I will get the information from Danison. You can count on me, Master," she said with determination.

"Good, because now we are working on a deadline," Obi-wan said to all. "While Sasha gets the information from Danison tomorrow, we need to come up with a plan to put a stop to Blyth and the Separatists before any harm comes to this planet. Everyone gets some rest. Tomorrow we get to work."

Everyone started moving at that moment. Some headed for the bedrooms to go to sleep. Some head for the refreshers to get ready for the night. A couple grabbed a glass of water before bed. However, Cayden headed outside to the back porch. Sasha watched him go from her seat in the living room. Once everyone else was clear of the main living area, Sasha followed him outside.

Cayden was leaning on the porch railing looking out into the dark night sky. The stars were barely visible behind the clouds that covered the sky. Sasha came over and leaned next to him.

"I really don't like the idea of you going out with that guy," Cayden said, not looking at her.

"I don't like it either," Sasha said. "But you heard what happened in there. Things are going to get worse for these people if we don't do something fast."

"I understand that," he said a little agitated. "It's just… I don't want you get hurt."

Sasha smiled softly and placed her hand on his arm.

"Cayden, how long have we known each other?"

"A while."

"And how many times have I put my neck on the line to save people?"

He snorted. "More than I can count."

"Look, if I have to play nice and pretend to be interested in a guy that I would rather slap than date just to get information out of for our mission then it's a risk I will have to take." She then leaned closer to him. "Besides, there is only one person I am interested in. And he's cute when he's jealous."

Cayden finally looked at her with narrowed eyes. However, his face broke into a smile and chuckle.

"Okay fine," he said. "So I'm just a little jealous, can you blame me? I mean look at the guy. "

"I'd really rather not," Sasha joked.

Cayden laughed, but placed a hand to his face to try and keep it quiet.

"You're right. I'm sorry I got jealous. It's just hard to watch another man, especially one who is most likely dangerous, flirting with you. And I know you can take care of yourself. Just make sure not to blow our cover." Sasha gaped at him and then slapped his arm. He chuckled. "I'm just teasing ya. Come on, _cousin_," he said jokingly. "We should get some sleep."

Sasha nodded. Cayden started to make his way back toward the door, but Sasha grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Close enough that she was able to plant a kiss on his cheek before brushing past him to go inside.

"Careful," he said as she reached the door.

Sasha turned to him and gave him a wink. "Don't worry. I was."

Cayden rolled his eyes. They returned inside, shut the lights off, and headed to their rooms for the night.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. The Date

_**WHOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER! In honor of 7.5 of Clone Wars!**_

_**Last time: They uncovered information about Blyth and the Separatists.**_

_**Now: Sasha goes on her Date with Danison.**_

* * *

Chapter 11- The "Date"

11:25am

Anakin stood peering through the front window drapes to the front yard. He was watching and waiting for Danison to pull up. He wasn't the only one watching. So was Ava's little droid PM-15.

"Anakin, just let the droid keep look out," Obi-wan said from the living room.

Anakin turned to face him. Obi-wan and Cayden were playing a card game on the coffee table. Obi-wan wasn't even looking at him. Anakin walked over to them.

"Hey look, I'm nervous and keeping look out is calming me down," Anakin said.

"Why are you nervous? I think Sasha should be more nervous," Cayden said as he glanced up at Anakin.

"Oh, she is," Ahsoka said from the dining room table.

Ahsoka, Padme, and Satine were sitting and enjoying tea.

"To be fair, I would be too if you if I were in her shoes," Padme said as she set down her tea cup. "She has to spy and pretend to be on a date at the same time. So much is riding on her succeeding on this date."

"Sasha can handle herself," Satine said. "She's strong. But I can understand the nerves. I mean she has never been a date before. Fake or not. That's nerve racking for anyone."

"Look I think we are all nervous after learning that information last night," Anakin said. "There is a lot of pressure to stop Blyth and the Separatists. So we just need to act calm and natural and hope this works."

"What do you think we are doing?" Obi-wan said as he placed another card down. "Playing with fire? We are keeping it calm and natural. You're the one who isn't."

Anakin glared at him. Suddenly they heard footsteps from down the hall. They turned to see that it was Taren.

"How's Halla?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's doing alright," Taren said moving over to sit down on the couch. "The baby is giving her some trouble this morning is all. With only a few weeks left until she is due, the baby has been moving a lot and causing her to have contractions and heartburn."

"I can bring her some tea that should help," Ava spoke up from the kitchen where she was doing some cleaning. "It helped my sister when she was pregnant."

"She should be alright if she just rests, but you are welcome to ask her," Taren said as he leaned back on the couch.

11:30

The sound of a speeder sounded outside. Anakin hustled back over to the window.

"He is here," PM-15 said.

Anakin peered out. Sure enough Danison had arrived. Anakin moved from the window as Danison reached the door. A knock came from the door.

Anakin moved over and opened the door.

"Hey, Andre, is Maya here?' Danison asked as he straightened his bomber jacket.

"It's Andrew," Anakin corrected.

"Whatever," Danison said.

"Yeah, she is," Anakin said through a thin smile. "MAYA!" he called.

"I'm here," Sasha's voice rang. "You don't need to yell."

All eyes turned to Sasha. She was dressed in a pair of maroon pants, black boots, a black tank top, and a dark grey jacket. Her hair was braided back, padawan braid included, and her face had a hint of make-up. Anakin's eyebrows raised at the sight of her. Both Cayden's and Danison's jaws were on the floor.

"Whoa," they both said under their breath.

Sasha walked over to Danison and Anakin at the door. Danison cleared his throat and actually blushed.

"You look great," he said as he tried to keep his cool.

"Thanks," Sasha said as she flashed a smile at him. She then turned to the others. "Don't wait up."

Sasha walked out of the door followed by Danison. Anakin closed the door and turned ot the others.

"Damn she's good," Anakin said as he pointed to the door with his thumb. "Even I believed her."

* * *

Sasha followed Danison to his speeder. He opened the door for her. Sasha climbed into the luxury speeder and strapped herself in. Danison closed the door, came around, and climbed in. He then started up the speeder and they took off down the road.

There was a silence between them the entire way to the restaurant for lunch. Once they pulled up, he parked the speeder and escorted her inside. They entered into the restaurant and toward a table with a wonderful view of Stew-Jon's landscape. Once seated, a server came around, took their order, then left them alone.

"So tell me about yourself," Danison started it off by leaning forward, his head in his hand that was balancing on his elbow on the table.

Sasha straightened and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm 20 years old," Sasha started awkwardly. "I'm attending a university on Coruscant with a major in Criminal Justice Studies."

"Wait, what? Really?" Danison asked interested.

"Yeah, I just enjoy helping people and finding the truth," Sasha said. "Especially with everything going on in the galaxy."

"Oh yes, I remember that there is a war apparently happening out there," Danison said brushing it off. "But that's so cool that you are wanting to get into Criminal Justice. Are you planning on becoming a detective at some point?"

"Yeah, someday," Sasha said. She then got an idea. "Actually, I have been planning on doing a ride along with those in the police force on Coruscant to help me with a project. I think doing a ride along will look good on my resume."

"I think that is a great idea," Danison said. "Though there are better forces out there for you to do a ride along with. Like mine for example."

"Really?" She asked curiously. At that moment, the drinks arrived then the server left. "Tell me about your security force. I haven't heard much about you guys, but based off what I have seen you guys are doing an amazing job around here."

He smiled as he took a drink. He then sat down the glass.

"You flatter me," Danison said. "But you are very observant. My men are the best at what they do."

"You know, you are so young and handsome," Sasha said. "How did you manage to get such a high rank at such a young age?"

"Now that is an awesome tale," Danison said. "I have always been at the top of my class in every academy I was in. So I was a shoo in for a position like this at some point in my career. Plus being close friends with Governor Blyth has its advantages."

"You are friends with the Governor?" Sasha asked in mock surprise. "You know I have heard about him from my Grandmother, but I still don't know a whole lot about him. Is he as kind as she says he is?"

"That and so much more," Danison gloated. "Governor Blyth has taken good care of the people here on Stew-Jon for so long. The crime rate has been lower since he has been in charge. The people are living in peace. And that dreadful war isn't a bother to us here."

"I guess you are also to thank for the peace around here," Sasha said buttering him up. "And it is really nice to be isolated from all of that too. It's always chaos back home, but yet I find peace in trying to stop it too."

"If only you didn't need to go back with your family," he started. "I could offer you a great life here on my security force and safety from the war."

Sasha cringed slightly at that, but forced a smile. "That's…that's really forward of you. I'll have to think about it."

"Of course, take your time," Danison said with a smile.

Soon the food arrived and they kept to small talk while they ate. As soon as they were done eating, Danison paid their bill.

"Well thank you for a great lunch," Sasha said with a smile. _Finally, it's over!_

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Danison said returning the smile. 'I know this great place for desert and a walk around a beautiful park."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Sasha said kind of sarcastically.

"Excellent!" He said standing from his chair. "Let's go."

They left the restaurant and headed to the park. Once there, Danison led her over to a small food cart that was selling pastries and frozen treats. He bought them each a treat and then they started walking around the park.

"This is really good," Sasha said as she finished up her chocolate treat.

"I'm glad you like it," Danison said before taking another bite of his treat.

"You know I have been curious about something since I've gotten here," Sasha commented. "But why does everyone seem to act weird when they are around you?"

He sighed. "Some people see me as a bad guy. I'm not though. I'm just doing my job. But my job isn't always easy. Sometimes there are tasks I have to do that can give the impression of me being a bad guy and I can live with that. As long as I have brought peace and justice, that is."

"Like what?' Sasha asked curious.

"Well I can't go into too much detail," He started. "Plus, this is the first date, which I am really enjoying by the way. I just don't want to go into too much detail, but like there was this thief that got away from me the other day. Mr. Copper at the Mechanics shop was being difficult that I almost arrested him for messing with an investigation."

"Did you ever find the thief?" she asked.

"No. Whoever it was got away. But I will catch them and put them behind bars."

"Just because I am majoring in this, I am really curious about how you do it. Like your arresting process. Cause I have noticed every system has a different way of dealing with criminals. What happens to those who commit crimes here? How long are they imprisoned for?"

"If they commit the crimes, they are then put on trial in front of the Governor. Depending on the crime, they are either imprisoned for whatever amount of time the Governor decrees or they are executed."

"Executed?" Sasha asked with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah," Danison said sadly. "And I'm the one who gets to do it. However, it serves them right and I won't argue the Governor's rule."

Sasha swallowed the bile that was swimming up her throat. She couldn't finish her treat.

"I see," was all she could say.

She was silent for a while on the walk and Danison took notice. He reached over and took her hand in his. To Sasha's surprise, it was warm and soft at the same time. She shook the thought away. She looked at their hands and then looked up at him. Their eyes met for the first time this entire date. Sasha had been looking at his face, but never directly into his eyes. They were a piercing green. She felt her face turn red at how awkward it felt to look directly at him.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you," Danison said with a frown. "I don't talk about my job to most people as they don't usually approve of the executing part of it. If you are upset with me, I understand."

"No, it's not that," Sasha lied. "That's just a lot to take in. I haven't had to deal with that kind of stuff in my studies just yet. Plus I just want to be a detective. I could never be a judge or an executer. I'll only take a life if I have to. In self-defense."

"That's very noble of you," Danison said. "You are such a sweet person, Maya. I hope you never have to take a life like this."

"Thank you, Danison," Sasha said still uneasy with the fact that he was still holding her hand. She tried to pull it away, but his grip was strong. There was then a silence again. Sasha broke it."It's obvious that the Governor cares for the wellbeing of his people by making sure that criminals are put in their place. But how come no one ever sees him? I only ask that, because I never seen a photo of him or a news report."

"He is a very private man," Danison said averting his gaze. "The last time the people ever really saw his face was when he took over for the previous Governor. Since then only myself, my men, and the members of his council ever see him."

"What about the Neutral Systems Council? I mean Stew-Jon is neutral after all, right? Do they ever see him?" Sasha asked carefully.

"No," he said stopping in his tracks. Because he was still holding her hand, it caused her to stop too. "Stew-Jon maybe neutral, but we will have nothing to do with that Jedi loving, crazy, corrupt, Duchess who is in charge."

Sasha paled. "Have you ever met her?"

He shook his head. Sasha sighed internally.

"No, I've only seen photos of her," Danison said. "She always looks so stuck up and rude in everyone of them."

_Don't you dare say that about Satine, you jerk!_ Sasha thought.

"You know, your mom looks kind of like her," Danison pointed out.

_Kriff. _"My mom? Pa-lease. My mom looks nothing like her," Sasha said in a moody teenage way. "My mom is much prettier than her. And besides, a lot of people where she is from are blonde and look like her."

"I guess that is fair," Danison said. He then paused before speaking again. "And just my opinion, but I think you are way prettier than your mother."

Sasha blushed at that. Danison took a couple steps closer to her and closed the gaps between them. Sasha silently gulped as she felt her heart race faster. The man was in melee range that she could take him out in one swift stroke if she wanted to. And she really wished he would take 50 steps back, away from her. She felt really uncomfortable with him that close, but she couldn't let him see it.

"So if you don't like the Duchess, what is your opinion of the Jedi or the Separatists?" Sasha asked softly and carefully.

Danison sighed. "The Jedi are just as crazy and corrupt. The Separatists seem to be the only competent ones, but even then, I don't trust Dooku and his followers."

"That makes sense," Sasha said taking a step back. "I've always kind of felt the same about them too." _Mainly Dooku and the Seppies. Not the Jedi._ "It is really comforting to hear of someone else who thinks that way."

"You really are full of surprises, Maya," Danison said looking down at her with a smile. "I never would have thought that someone from Coruscant would dislike the Jedi."

"Yeah same," Sasha said trying to lean away from him.

He then leaned down, moving closer to her face. She so badly wanted to shrink away, but he placed a hand on her cheek, pulling her in closer. Danison then pulled her chin up and their lips met in a kiss. Sasha mentally vomited during the kiss. She stood stiff as a board, trying to show no emotional reaction to the kiss. However, she had to make convincing. So when he finally pulled away from her smiling, she put on this surprised yet welcoming face.

"Whoa…" She said… somehow.

"That was very nice," he said. "Sorry if I startled you with it. I've just been feeling a connection between us all day now. I really wanted to show you how I felt about you. You are something special, Maya. It pains me to think you are going home at the end of the week. I wish you could stay longer, but it might be…" He trailed off.

"Might be what?' she asked curious.

"Nevermind," he said. "Let's get you home. It's gonna be sundown by the time I get you back. I'm sure your family would like you home for dinner."

"Oh alright," Sasha said sadly, but incredibly thankful this date was coming to an end. "I was really enjoying this afternoon too. I hope we get the chance to do it again before I return home."

"Same,' Danison agreed.

They then returned to the speeder and took off toward Ava's house. After a while, they pulled up out front. Maya unbuckled her safety belt and turned to Danison.

"Thank you again for a great afternoon," Sasha said through a forced smile.

"See again soon?" Danison asked as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Maybe that ride along you mentioned?"

Sasha swallowed bile again. "Yeah. Sounds great."

"Awesome," He said then leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Maya."

"Good night, Danison," she said.

Sasha then climbed out of the speeder and made her way toward the door. Once at the front door, she waved him off then proceeded inside. She heard the speeder zip away as she closed the door shut behind her. Once the door was closed, she immediately started to gag.

"Sasha, are you alright?" Obi-wan asked rushing to her side.

"I need a mint! Gasoline! Bleach! Anything!" Sasha begged.

"Why?" Anakin asked from the couch. "What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me," Sasha said disgusted. "Twice. I need to go rinse my mouth out with bleach and shower in acid to get rid of his germs. Or go puke. A lot."

"That's disgusting," Obi-wan said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, well, as disgusting as it was," Sasha said still looking bitter. "I've got a lot of information to drop on you guys."

Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged a glance then looked back at her.

"Go clean up then debrief us all after," Obi-wan ordered.

"Aye, aye sir," Sasha said with a horrible salute.

She then made her way down the hall and toward the refresher to begin her disinfecting faze.

* * *

_**REVIEW! And in case you are curious,**_

_**Sasha is actually 20 and Danison is only 23. **_


	12. Sparring Session

_**Wow another! Enjoy! In honor of 7.6 of Clone Wars! Also did ya'll see that new episode! YOOOOO!**_

_**Last time: Sasha went on a date with Danison.**_

_**Now: Sasha just needs to clear her head.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Sparring Session

After Sasha had returned, she had cleaned up and brushed her teeth like six times. She then joined everyone in the living room and told them about everything she found out from Danison. She told them about the execution of prisoners, the fact the Governor's life is so private, their hatred for Satine and the Jedi, their support for the Separatists, and the fact he believes he is actually bringing peace to the people. Let's just say no one was thrilled with what Danison had to say about Satine. Or with what he and the Governor were up to.

They then asked her about the Separatist arrival in the next couple days. She was only able to tell them is that it seemed like Danison didn't want her to be here when they arrive as if for her own protection. To be fair he didn't directly say that, but it was heavily hinted at. Once she debriefed them of that, they then told her of the plan they came up with while she was gone.

The plan involved them getting into the main comms center and see if they can get a bug planted so they can here all incoming transmissions from the Governor. They were going to use the cover of shopping with Ava at the shop next door for Anakin, Obi-wan, and Cayden to sneak in while Ava, Ahsoka, and Taren would shop. Sasha questioned her involvement and they said that since she had just been with Dansion all day, she may have now become a walking target for anyone who saw them together. Plus someone needs to stay and protect the others. Sasha accepted it with out much argument.

After they debriefed each other, they sat down and had some dinner. Once dinner was over, Sasha decided to get some air and do some sparring outside. She grabbed a staff or a broken broom stick, and moved over to an open place in the yard near the barn. She started to go through her forms and katas. After a while, she heard a voice.

"Bored?" the voice said from the back porch.

Sasha finished the form and wiped the sweat from her brow. She then turned to see that it was Cayden leaning on the rail, smiling at her. She chuckled.

"No… just clearing my head," Sasha said.

Cayden came over, grabbed a broom stick/staff, and joined her for some sparring. As he walked over, he pulled the shirt off his back.

"Care for a partner?" he asked tossing it aside.

"Sure," she said then chuckled. "But did you need to remove your shirt? What are your Jac? Or Gray? And now your shirt is all dirty." _**(Read my crossover)**_

Cayden chuckled. "Whatever. I can wash it later. Besides, I don't hear you complaining."

She blushed at that. He had become more toned and muscular in the past couple months.

"Shut up and get ready to have your butt kicked," Sasha said as she took a ready stance.

Cayden chuckled and stood at the ready.

"First one to three victories wins?" Cayden asked as he waited for the signal to start.

"Deal," she said. "Now, go!"

The two of them charged at each other. They clashed with their staffs or broom sticks as they were. For the first fight, they both went at each other with equal energy, but Cayden claimed the first victory. Just barely though. Sasha would have won, but he managed to disarm her by accidently tripping her. Cayden didn't want to call it a fair win, but Sasha did as she was sure to get him next time.

They then reset and fought again. This time Sasha was the victorious. She managed to not only disarm him, but grapple him too with her staff. He was nowhere close to victory that round as she had fought him with a different, competitive energy. They then reset one last time.

Sasha charged forward and slashed for Cayden's head. Cayden blocked the slash and parried her staff. He then slashed at her legs. She leapt up, dodging them and then sent a kick at his head. He dodged and jabbed his staff at her midsection. She swatted the staff away with hers and aimed her staff for his legs. She swiped his legs out from under him. She then went in for a slash down at his chest. Cayden blocked it with his staff and kicked her over his head.

Sasha rolled away and to her feet. She turned back to Cayden as he kick flipped back up to his feet. He turned toward her. Cayden went in for an overhead attack and Sasha blocked. They half chuckled/half snarled at each other as he pressed down on the staff. He pressed down so hard that her staff broke in two. Taken aback at first, Sasha then figured out her next move. She started to duel wield with the broken pieces. Sasha pressed attack after attack against him. Cayden blocked with his staff, but she was faster with the two short pieces of broom stick. But she left herself open at one point that Cayden was able to seize his opportunity. Cayden smacked away both sticks and then landed a jab on her chest.

Sasha was knocked to the ground. She glanced up to see his staff pointed at her neck. She panted and smiled at him.

"Damn, Marshall," Sasha said impressed. "You've really improved. It's been awhile since you beat me."

"Yeah it has," he said with a chuckle. "I thought you said you had been working on staff forms recently."

"I have been! I'm hoping on using a double-ended saber here in the future, but I still need more training. You, however, are a natural."

"Dah, shucks," Cayden said as he moved the staff away and offered her a hand. "That's really nice of you to say, but I don't want to steal your thing. So don't worry about it. Besides, I still prefer using a single saber anyway."

Sasha took his hand as he helped her up. Once back on her feet, she realized how close she was standing to him. She looked him over. He was still shirtless and the sweat made his chest glisten. Sasha felt herself blush. She then looked at his face. She expected a smile, but didn't get one from him. He was frowning. She frowned at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked concerned.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with that egotistical creep today," Cayden said. He then snarled. "All day, I kept thinking about what could be happening with you two. If he would try to force himself on you or something without your consent. Of course, I also thought that if he did try anything you would knock him onto his back in a second flat. But….Arggh…I just can't believe he kissed you." He rubbed his hands down his face.

"Trust me, I did not enjoy it," Sasha said making a disgusted face. "I'm pretty sure I've used half the tube of tooth paste just to get the taste of him out of my mouth and scrubbed my face raw to get his other mouth germs off of me." She then sighed. "But it was sweet of you to worry and think highly of my martial abilities."

"Of course. And if I had to give my opinion, I think only my mouth germs are allowed to kiss you," Cayden said bluntly.

Sasha turned red. Cayden did too, once he realized what he said. She smiled.

"You're sweet, hun," Sasha said then made a worried face. "But we should be careful, especially with my Master nearby, as we are on a mission and supposed to be cousins." Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "You're my boyfriend. I want to make sure that this is relationship is protected."

"But it pains me to not have a moment alone with you as your boyfriend on this mission," Cayden said with a frown. "And look, right now we are completely alone. No wandering eyes. No one listening in. Just us and the stars. I just want one moment for us during all of this."

Sasha smiled and looked around. Sure enough, there was no one in sight. Sasha looked back to Cayden. She then pulled him close and into a kiss. His wish was her command.

* * *

Obi-wan stepped outside to check on Sasha. He knew she had gone out to clear her head and spar. So maybe she wanted a sparring partner. He could use the exercise and the chance to clear his own head. However, once he was outside, he heard someone else out there with her. It sounded like Cayden, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could hear them.

Obi-wan gazed around the backyard, not seeing them anywhere. He then glanced around the corner of the house toward the barn. He froze in place. Sure enough, the other voice had been Cayden's, but they weren't sparring. Cayden and Sasha… were kissing!? He backed around the corner and out of sight. He couldn't believe his eyes. He placed a hand to his beard, deep in thought. His mind was swelling with questions.

Like how long have they been together? When did it happen? Why? How come he didn't know? Did Jac know? Did anyone know? Should he tell the others? Should he talk to them first? Should he tell the council? No, he couldn't do that last one. He couldn't risk having Sasha kicked out of the Jedi Order. Otherwise, he would have failed Zane in helping to finish her training.

He risked another glance. He needed answers and he needed them now. When he looked again, they had parted and were just chatting with each other. Obi-wan took a deep breath, put on a straight face and decided to go have a conversation with his padawan.

* * *

_**REVIEW! Yeah, this was a shorter one, but trust me things are about to get good!**_


	13. Attachments

_**What is this another chapter? I am seriously spoiling you guys! But I also want to make sure I get a chapter out for every episode of Clone Wars Season 7 before the final episode drops on May the 4**__**th**__**. So here the chapter in honor of 7.7!**_

_**Last time: Sasha and Cayden sparred. Obi-wan say them kiss.**_

_**Now: It's time for a talk.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Attachments

Cayden and Sasha parted from their kiss. Sasha smiled up at Cayden.

"That was nice," She smiled at him.

"Yeah it was," Cayden said then placed his forehead against hers. "Kriff, how much I have missed doing that."

"Same." She stroked his cheek then let her hand drop. "Alright, we should get inside before it gets too late," Sasha said.

"I guess you're right," Cayden said with a groan. "But you owe me another one of these later."

"Deal," Sasha said with a chuckle.

She then made her way over to the side of the barn and set down her broke staff/broom stick and his whole one. While she did that, Cayden went over and grabbed his discarded shirt off the ground. He shook it out to make sure he got all the dirt and possible bugs off of it. Once he was sure it was clear, he tugged the shirt on over his head. Sasha walked over to him by then and they made their way toward the back porch.

When they got there, they both noticed Master Kenobi closing the door shut behind him as he came outside.

"Hey, Master," Sasha said with a smile.

"Ah there you two are," Obi-wan said. "I was… I was just coming out here to check on you guys and tell you to come on in."

Sasha narrowed her eyes at him. He was acting strange. Cayden didn't seem to notice it though.

"Well good timing, Master Kenobi," Cayden said with a chuckle. "We were just heading in."

"I can see that," Obi-wan said. "Go on and head inside. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Right," Cayden said. "I'm going to rinse off first before I head to bed. Good night, Master Kenobi." He turned to Sasha. "Good night Sasha." He flashed a smile at her before heading inside.

"Good night Cayden," they both said at the same time.

* * *

Obi-wan watched Cayden go inside before turning his attention to his padawan. She left off a yawn and stretched.

"We should probably get to bed too, Master," Sasha stated.

"Actually, Sasha, I was hoping I could talk with you," Obi-wan said trying his best not to show emotion.

"Uh… sure," Sasha said confused. "What about?"

"Walk with me," Obi-wan said as he started down the steps toward her.

Sasha nodded. Obi-wan and Sasha walked together toward the barn. Obi-wan was walking with his hands behind his back. He noticed Sasha walked beside him doing the same. After a few moments of silence, Sasha spoke up.

"Master, I want to apologize for my behavior towards Danison," Sasha started. "I have been acting negatively toward him and that date I had to do with him. I understand it's importance to our mission and I did manage to get valuable information from him. It's just… I am still a young woman. And I can play the cute girl to distract the guy if need be, but I still didn't feel comfortable being trapped into a date with him."

Obi-wan didn't expect that. He frowned.

"No need to apologize,' He said. "I should have discussed the idea with you beforehand. I should be the one apologizing."

"It's okay, Master," Sasha said sweetly with a smile. "What's done is done. We've got the information and are moving on to the next stage of our plan. So all is forgiven."

He smiled a small one at that. But his smile didn't last long. Soon they reached the barn. Obi-wan opened the doors and flicked on the dimmer lights. The animals all turned their attention to them as they entered. Obi-wan then closed the door shut behind them.

"Why are we in the barn?" Sasha asked.

"I just thought this would be the best place for privacy," Obi-wan said as he made his way over to a stool to sit on.

"Privacy? For what you wanted to talk to me about?" Sasha asked now sounding concerned. "Master, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Obi-wan couldn't bring himself to look at her. Instead, he just smoothed down his beard while gathering his thoughts. He took a deep breath.

"Sasha, tell me, what is your opinion of Cayden?" Obi-wan asked.

"Cayden?" She responded confused. "Well, he's my best friend. He's a funny and great guy, but also a really talented swords man. I mean you should have seen him tonight. He is naturally gifted with a staff. I mean he managed to win our spar without much effort. And I wasn't even being easy on him either!"

Obi-wan shook his head. "That's great to hear, but that's not what I meant. Let me rephrase the question. How do you _feel_ about Cayden?"

"Feel about him? Master I don't think I quite und…." She was cut off.

"No, I think you do understand what I am talking about," Obi-wan interrupted finally looking at her.

She was pale and looking nervous. Sasha turned away from him. Obi-wan sighed.

"I saw the two of you," Obi-wan said softly. "Kissing."

"What? That's ridiculous," Sasha said turning back toward him. "Cayden and I have never…"

Obi-wan shot to his feet. "Do not lie to me, Sasha Monroe," his voice boomed through the barn

Sasha froze in place, staring at him with a horrified look. He had never used her full name like that. He could see tears brimming in her eyes. She closed them and looked to the floor of the barn.

"You saw that?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Obi-wan frowned. He slowly approached her. He then placed a hand on her shoulder once he was close enough.

"Yes, I did," he said softly again. "How long?"

"What?" she asked as if she didn't hear him.

"How long have you and Cayden been together?" he asked still in a soft tone.

"Since Ventress had us imprisoned almost a year ago," Sasha said softly as she crossed her arms.

Obi-wan sighed and guided Sasha over to a bench. Once at the bench, they sat down. Obi-wan moved his head to try and look at her face, but she turned her head away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Now she looked at him. He could see the tears forming.

"Why? Master, you know very well why," Sasha said with a frown. "It's against the Jedi Code to have attachments. I could be expelled for that."

"I know that Sasha," Obi-wan said also with a frown. "Does anyone else know?"

"Umm… I think Satine suspects, but no. No one else knows," Sasha said.

There was then a silence between them. Obi-wan broke it this time.

"You know what I must do," he said in a quiet yet serious tone.

Her head snapped toward him. She had pleading eyes.

"No, Master, you can't!" Sasha pleaded.

"I'm a member of the Jedi Council, Sasha," he stated. "I can either report you two to the council or I can make the two of you end the relationship and save you both from being expelled from the Jedi Order."

Sasha shot to her feet, angered.

"You can't do that!' Sasha barked. "You can't just force people who have feelings for each other to stop. That's not how that works!"

"But it's my duty as a member of the council…' he tried to say with a forceful tone, but was interrupted.

"To report those who are in relationships? Bantha Spit!" She cursed. "You're such a hypocrite!"

Obi-wan's eyebrows shot up, surprised.

"Sasha, what are you talking about?" he asked confused and now slightly angered.

"Don't lie to me, Kenobi," Sasha said bitterly. "You are sitting here lecturing me about attachments and my feelings for Cayden when you are in love with the Duchess of Mandalore!"

Obi-wan was stunned. He didn't know what else to say. "Yes, I care for Satine," he admitted then turned stern. "But we are not in a relationship. I'm not…"

Sasha cut him off with a laugh. "I don't believe you. You know why? Because I have seen the way you two look at each, talk about each other, what you feel for each other! I have noticed it since the day I first met Satine. The way you smile at each other. The way you care and worry for each other like when you got shot by the Death Watch and when she was taken. You would risk your own life for hers. Does the council know about that? Do you they know how you feel about her? Does anyone?"

Obi-wan was at a loss for words. He knew that Anakin knew about his past and feelings for Satine, but he didn't realize that Sasha had caught on to it too. Were they not being careful enough? Or was it written all over his face?

"I thought not. So then how can you sit there and tell me that I am going to be reported to the council for being in love with my best friend when you are in love with Satine? That is such a hypocrite thing to do! If you want to report me to the council, then fine. Do it. I freaking dare you. Just know, I care for Satine too and I don't want to hurt her. But if you tell them about me and Cayden, I hope you do the right thing and confess your feelings too. Or I will."

"Sasha, that is not fair," Obi-wan said shooting to his feet too.

"Nothing is fair, in love… or in war," Sasha said coldly.

She then turned and stormed toward the door. Obi-wan stood there, stunned and hurt. Sasha stopped once she got to the doors. She turned her head slightly to him.

"You may live by the code, Obi-wan." His eyebrows raised when she said his first name. "But you're still human. You still have a heart that is full of love. Do the right thing and just this once… ignore the councils orders."

Sasha ripped open the door and stormed out, slamming it shut behind her. There was an eerie stillness in the air after she left. The animals were anxious and moving about their pins. Obi-wan slumped onto the bench, not knowing what to do. He just collapsed forward, bringing his head to his hands.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Sasha leaned against the barn doors. Tears falling from her eyes now. She placed a hand to her mouth to try and silent the coming sobs. She then looked at the house. The house that housed the love of her life, Cayden Marshall, and the Duchess as well as the others too during this mission. She couldn't find the strength to go inside. She didn't want to talk to anyone or see anyone. So instead, she took off on a run, away from the house. She needed to stop crying and clear her head before she could go back. So she just kept running down the road. To where? She didn't know.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	14. I Really Messed Things Up

_**I spoil you guys! Enjoy! In honor of 7.8 of Clone Wars!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan talked to Sasha about her and Cayden.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan goes to Satine for advice.**_

* * *

Chapter 14- I Really Messed Things Up

Obi-wan didn't know how long he sat there in the barn, but soon he heard the doors open. His head shot up from his hands, hopeful that it was Sasha. It wasn't her. It was Satine. He lowered his head again into his hands.

"Obi, what's wrong?" Satine asked as he heard her come over to him.

He then felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her sit down next to him. He turned his head and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Am I a hypocrite?' he asked.

"What? Where did this come from?" Satine asked concerned. "Who called you that?"

"Sasha," Obi-wan said softly.

"Why did Sasha call you a hypocrite?" Satine asked confused.

Obi-wan sighed and got up. He started pacing the barn. After a few moments of pacing, he stopped.

"Because I spotted her and Cayden kissing," Obi-wan said bluntly. "And I talked to her about it."

"Wait, kissing?" Satine asked surprised. "I always knew there was something going on with those two. I'm happy for them. Why? Are you not?"

"Should I be?" he asked her.

"I mean, I know Jedi are not allowed to have attachments and all, but the fact your padawan has found someone she truly cares for," Satine said coming over to him. She hugged him from behind. "Like how we found each other. I would be if I were you."

"Then why do I feel like I've ruined everything?" Obi-wan asked, bowing his head.

"I can't answer that for you, my dear," Satine said. "I wasn't hear when you two talked. Why? Did you say something wrong?"

"I told her that I will have to report her and Cayden to the council unless they can end things before then," he said.

Satine gasped and pulled away from him. She came around to his front.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, tell me you didn't?" She demanded. He didn't answer. She looked at him, furious. "Have you lost your mind? She is your padawan. Your friend. She's actually like a daughter to you!"

"Yes, but she still a Jedi, Satine," Obi-wan said sternly. "She has to understand that when you break the code there will be consequences."

"And what we are doing isn't breaking the code?' Satine asked him coldly. She then held up her hand that was wearing the engagement ring he gave her. She was wearing it on her actual wedding ring finger to help with the façade they were putting on instead of on her necklace. "That this isn't breaking the code? Why aren't we punished by the Jedi Council for this?"

Obi-wan bit his tongue.

"Now, I understand why she called you a hypocrite," Satine said with an icy tone. "I thought you were better than that."

Obi-wan collapsed to the floor and buried his head into his hands.

"I don't know what happened," he said with a shaky voice. "The second I saw them, I… I thought back to what Master Yoda has said about attachments. I knew what I had to do. For their own good. To protect them both. But… but I made a bigger mess by saying anything at all. I just can't let Sasha get expelled. I will have failed Zane by not helping her finish her training and getting her to Knight. But now…"

"Now, you may have just lost her all together," Satine said in a softer tone. "Obi-wan, you live by the code and have been since I first met you all those years. When we were Sasha's age in fact. But what is it that you told me when Merrick was holding me hostage on my ship earlier in this war?"

"If you had said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order," Obi-wan said with a sigh. "I remember."

"You may live by that damn code, but there has always been one rule that you have always ignored and that's the one about attachments. Since you said those words to me, we have been in a wonderful relationship that no one else knows about. And it's been great. Honestly, you are my light and joy in this war. I don't want to lose that. But you can't take that away from your own padawan. It's obvious they have been keeping it secret for a while now too and they look so happy when they are together. Just let her decide her own fate."

Obi-wan glanced up at Satine, who was kneeling before him. He found himself smiling.

"You're right and I owe Sasha an apology," Obi-wan said.

Satine nodded. "Yes, you do. Now march yourself inside and apologize to your padawan."

Obi-wan nodded. He climbed to his feet. He then offered her a hand up. He looked down at her then placed a kiss of his very own against her lips.

"I really am a hypocrite," Obi-wan said.

"Yes, you are," Satine said with a joking smile. 'Now, go make amends with Sasha so we can rid of that stupid title."

"Yes, ma'am," Obi-wan said with a wink.

The two of them left the barn and returned into the house. Obi-wan walked down the hall toward the room Sasha was sharing with Ahsoka. He knocked on the door. The door slid open and revealed a half awake Ahsoka. She yawned. She must have just fallen asleep as it was barely late.

"Master Kenobi? What time is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sorry to wake you Ahsoka, " He said. "But I need to talk to Sasha."

Ahsoka nodded and looked over to the other bed in the room. It was empty. She then looked back to Obi-wan.

"Oh I guess she hasn't finished sparring yet," Ahsoka said surprised. "Check the back yard."

Obi-wan frowned. "I just came from there. Maybe she's in the refresher."

He went to the refresher door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Anakin.

"Can you wait your turn?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin. If you're in here, then where is Sasha?" Obi-wan pondered.

"Did you check her room or the back?" Anakin asked annoyed.

"She's not in here with me," Ahsoka said from her doorway now alert and worried.

"And she wasn't in the backyard," Satine stated.

Anakin now looked worried. "Give me a second and I'll help you look for her.

He closed the door to the refresher to finish whatever he was doing. Obi-wan then proceeded to check the rest of the house, being cautious not to wake anyone else. He now stood in the living room with Satine, Anakin, and Ahsoka. Sasha was nowhere to be found.

"Anything?" he asked worried.

"She wasn't in the barn," Anakin said.

"She wasn't in any of the other refreshers," Satine said.

"And she wasn't in the front yard or in the van," Ahsoka finished.

Obi-wan ran hand through his hair.

"Obi-wan, you don't think she ran away?' Satine asked worried.

"Yes, she did," Obi-wan said as he realized it with a sadden look. 'And it's all my fault."

"All your fault?' Anakin asked. "What the hell happened?"

"We… got into an argument that I really don't want to go into detail over right now," Obi-wan said avoiding the true answer. "I thought she came back inside after it. I didn't think she'd run."

"It must have been pretty bad if she took off," Ahsoka said worried.

"Maybe she went to run and clear her head," Satine suggested.

"That is possible," Anakin agreed. "She is known for exercising when upset."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement with that too.

"I'm going to go look for her," Obi-wan said as he made his way over to where Ava kept the keys to her van.

"You can't go out right now," Satine said. "Remember there is a stick curfew on this planet. If you're out driving around, you could get arrested."

"I can't just leave her out there alone, Satine," Obi-wan said worried.

"No, she is right, Master," Anakin said folding his arms across his bare chest. "It's too dangerous to go after her right now. With Danison's patrols out right now according to the schedule, you will get caught. Thankfully, Sasha is on Danison's good side. He wouldn't arrest her. With luck, he doesn't even find her. If she truly is just out clearing her head, she will be back soon. Just be patient."

Ahsoka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. But Obi-wan only nodded. He went over and took a seat in the armchair that faced the door.

"You all should get to bed," Obi-wan said. "I'll wait here for her to return. But if she is not back by sunrise, I'm going after."

They nodded.

"Come wake me when you do and I can help search," Anakin said .

"Thank you, my friend," Obi-wan said.

Anakin and Ahsoka then went toward their respected rooms. Satine walked over and placed a kiss on Obi-wan's forehead.

"Don't stay up too late," Satine said. "You need your rest too."

"I promise I'll get to bed the moment she returns," Obi-wan said.

Satine nodded and headed to her room. Once out of sight, Obi-wan looked to the door, watching it with anticipation.

"I'm sorry, Sasha," he mumbled to himself in the light of the fireplace glow as the rest of the house light shut off for the evening. "Please come home soon. I really messed things up and need to know you're okay."

Obi-wan remained in that seat for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	15. A Moment Alone

_**Oh look yet another chapter! Yeah! In honor of the freaking amazing episode that is 7.9 of Clone Wars! Here is a new chapter!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan learned that Sasha ran away.**_

_**Now: Sasha is found by Danison.**_

* * *

Chapter 15- A Moment Alone

Sasha has lost track of time for how long she had been running for. She knew one thing was for sure was that she was far away from Ava's. However, she had lost count of the number of security speeders that went by her during her run. Every time she heard one coming down the road. She would take cover behind the nearest thing and disappear into the force. She finally stopped running when she reached a pond in the center of what looked like a large park. She took a seat on the nearest bench, panting heavily.

Sasha reached up and wiped her face. She didn't recall when she stopped crying, but her face was dry from her tears and wet from sweat. She leaned back on the bench and looked up at the heavily clouded sky. After a few moments of calming down, she ended up falling asleep on the bench.

She woke up at some point later when she felt something wet hit her face. Sasha opened her eyes and noticed that the sun was rising on the horizon as the sky was lightening up. But the clouds were still in the sky. She felt another drop of water then another. Suddenly it was pouring rain down on her. She sighed.

"Maya?" a voice said from behind her.

Sasha whipped her head around as the rain matted her hair. She gasped slightly as she realized who it was. She almost didn't recognize him as he was wearing his uniform and had a hooded poncho over him that was covering him from the rain.

"Danison?" she asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Danison asked concerned as he rushed to her side. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here. Why are you at the park this early?"

Sasha really didn't want to deal with this guy. She turned away from him.

"I… I had a fight with my dad," Sasha said with a annoyed look. "I ran from home to clear my head."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Danison said concerned. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sasha shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it." _Especially with you. _"But my mom and others are probably worried. I should probably get home." She got up to start walking back.

Danison gaped at her. He then followed her.

"Have you been out all night?" She nodded. "Well you can't stay out here now with the rain," Danison said. "Let me take you home. I couldn't live with myself if I let you walk home and get sick. Please let me drive you home."

"Don't you have to go on duty or something here soon?" Sasha asked as she kept walking.

"Not for another hour," Danison said trying to keep up with her. "I come here every morning for a walk before work. Rain or shine. So I have time to drive you home before work."

"Thank you for the concern and the offer, but I really want to walk right now," Sasha said.

"Then probably should I point out you are going the wrong way," Danison stated.

Sasha stopped dead in her tracks, tired. She looked around and realized that she was in fact going the wrong way. Damn him for being right. As much as she did not want to be near this man right now, the thought of a ride home sounded nice. She sighed, exhausted and in defeat. She looked at him with exhausted eyes.

"I am sorry," Sasha said with her head bowed. "I'm just exhausted. I'd really like that ride home if you are still offering."

Danison smiled. "Of course. Besides, if you said no, I was going to follow you until you gave into a ride."

Sasha actually found herself laughing at his joke. She really was exhausted.

"Alright, let's go," Sasha said.

Danison wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to his speeder nearby. His speeder, which was normally a convertible speeder, had the top up to keep the interior dry. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in. He then came around the other side and climbed in. Once inside the speeder, he reached into the back seat and grabbed a blanket that was back there. He handed it to her.

"Here, to keep you warm," Danison offered.

"Thanks," Sasha said as she took the blanket.

She wrapped it around her body. The blanket was warm, but wasn't soft to say the least. Right now though, she didn't feel like complaining. He started up the speeder and they took off down the road.

* * *

During the drive back, Danison couldn't help, but finding himself catching a glimpse of her. Maya was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even when dripping wet. As he was driving her, he glanced over at one point and noticed her pull her hair out of the pony tail it was in. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in a sopping mess. He felt himself blush at the sight of her with her hair framing her face. He had only ever seen her with her hair up in some fashion. Seeing it down was driving him crazy.

He then noticed something upon closer inspection as she was running her fingers through her hair. A strange section of her hair was still in a braid. She didn't undo it. _That's weird_, he thought. _Maybe it's a fashion thing?_ He thought about it more as he kept driving when a thought crossed his mind. _Don't young Jedi have something like that? Is she a supporter of the Jedi? Or is she a Jedi?_

Danison shook his head of the thought. He recalled their conversation together and knew that she hated them. He concluded that it must be she forgot to take it out. Or was just a fashion sense on Coruscant. They then reached her grandmother's house.

* * *

"Obi-wan, wake up," a voice said as someone was shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

Obi-wan groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Anakin staring at him worried. Obi-wan then realized where he was and what he was doing. He straightened up.

"Is Sasha back?" he asked in a panic.

Anakin shook his head. "No, she isn't. I thought you were staying up to wait for her."

"I was," he said rubbing his eyes. "I don't recall falling asleep."

"Come on, get up and get ready," Anakin said. "We've got to go look for her."

"Right," Obi-wan said as he stood from the chair.

He had to stretch as he didn't sleep correctly in the chair. His back felt stiff. As soon as he popped his back, he started making his way to the bedroom to get ready for the day. Suddenly, a knock came to the door.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan and Anakin said at the same time.

They both rushed over to the door. Anakin beat him there and opened the door. They were relived as they saw Sasha, but worried when they realized who was with her.

Danison.

* * *

Dansion came around and opened the passenger door of his speeder. He then escorted Sasha to the front door of the house. He knocked on it once they reached the front door.

"Thank you again for bringing me back," Sasha said with a soft smile.

She was shivering from her wet clothes. All she wanted to do was get inside.

"Of course," Danison said with a smile.

The door slid open to reveal Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Sas… Sandi! It's Maya," Obi-wan almost fumbled, but saved and called down the hall. "Maya, thank the force you are alright."

He came out of the house and wrapped his arms around Sasha, pulling her close. Sasha stood there still for a second then relaxed into his arms. His embrace was warm and comforting, and she was just so exhausted that she was ready to collapse into them.

"Thank you so much, Officer Greyhelm," Obi-wan said still holding her. "We've been so worried."

Satine then appeared from behind Anakin. She came forward and hugged Sasha.

"Maya, oh sweetie," she said playing the mom card. "Thank goodness. You're safe. I was so worried."

"I'm okay, Mom," Sasha said.

"You're shivering," Satine said. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes."

They released her and Satine guided her inside.

* * *

"Thank you again for bringing her home," Ben, Maya's father, said to Danison as Maya disappeared with her mother into the house. "Is there anyway we can thank you?"

"No thanks needed," Danison said with a forced smile. "Just doing my job. Have a good day."

Danison turned and headed to his speeder. Once in the speeder, Danison narrowed his eyes at the house. That man argued with his own daughter and it caused her to run away. Now he was acting all nice and worried about her? Danison didn't like it. She seemed so upset and exhausted earlier that it hurt him to see her like that. He was half tempted to break down that door and take her somewhere else. But maybe he was being a tad overprotective. Maybe it's for the best for him to leave and let her make amends with her father.

However, he other thing that caught his ear was the thanking the force thing. _What was up with that? Are her parent's fans of the Jedi?_ This wasn't the first time he was suspicious of them, but now he felt the need to talk to Aran about all of it. He always seemed to have the answer.

Danison started up the speeder and zipped away.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Intruder

_**Hey ya'll! Here again with another chapter! Okay 7.10… I AM NOT OKAY AFTER THIS EPISODE! OR THE ONE BEFORE THAT! GUYS THE END OF CLONE WARS IS AMAZING AND IT'S MAKING ME EMOTIONAL! ALSO at the end of this chapter I'll provide a hint to what my next Jedi Trials story will be about. Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Danison found Sasha and brought her home.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan apologizes. And Danison tells Aran Blyth about them.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- Intruder

Once Sasha was safely inside and behind the front door, she sighed in relief. After a few moments, Obi-wan returned inside and closed the door shut behind him. He came over to Sasha and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sasha, thank goodness," Obi-wan said worriedly. "We were so worried. Are you alright, padawan?"

Sasha nodded. "I'm okay."

She wasn't looking directly at him as she was still upset from last night. But she was also exhausted and just wanted to rest.

"I'm glad to hear that," He then looked up to Satine, who still had her arm around Sasha, and Anakin, who stood by with his arms folded across his chest. "Can I have a moment alone with Sasha?"

Satine nodded and released Sasha. She then grabbed Anakin by the arm, dragging him away. Anakin protesting it in the process. Obi-wan then turned his attention back to Sasha.

"Sash…"He started in a soft, low tone that was only meant for her to hear. "I want to apologize for last night." She looked at him now. "I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could hear or think about was Master Yoda and what he would say in this situation. I should have taken a step back and talked it over with someone else. Like Satine before confronting you about it. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just worried and was thinking that by telling you to end the relationship, I would be protecting you and Cayden for something horrible that could occur. I now see that by revealing it will do more harm than good, for either of us. Also I realized that I couldn't lose the bond between you and I. You have become very special to me, padawan. I'll try better in the future to keep your best interests at heart. But I promise you this, I will not report you to the council." He paused. "Can you forgive this old fool?"

Sasha couldn't help but find herself smiling at him. Not a large one, but a small, gentle smile.

"Master, I'm also sorry. I said those horrible things to you last night too," Sasha apologized in the same low voice. "I was just so frustrated. I'm also sorry for running off like that. I wasn't planning on being out all night. I just… I just couldn't stop running until I finally did hours later and I had no idea where I was. As much as I don't like the guy, I am grateful Danison found me this morning. The ride back here gave me time to think and realize that I was also in the wrong. So, I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted," Obi-wan said with a smile.

He then pulled her into a light embrace. Sasha shivered as she realized how cold she was and how harm he was. She almost didn't want to leave his warm embrace. However, he pulled away and looked down at her. He then gestured for Satine to come back over to them.

"You should get out of those wet clothes and into something warm quick," Obi-wan ordered. "Like the Duchess said out there, you're going to catch a cold if you don't."

"Yes, Master," Sasha said then sneezed into Danison's blanket.

"Alright missy," Satine said in commanding tone. "Let's get you cleaned up and dried off."

Satine wrapped an arm around Sasha as she escorted her down the hall to the refresher.

* * *

Obi-wan watched Sasha and Satine disappear down the hall. Anakin approached him as he watched. Once they were gone, he glanced at his former apprentice.

"So what was this all about?' Anakin asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to worry about Anakin," Obi-wan said trying to brush him away.

"Nothing I need to worry… Master, we nearly had search the whole city to look for her, because you two got into an argument. How come Satine gets to know, but I don't?" Anakin asked hurt.

Obi-wan sighed. "Anakin, let's just say it was a conversation about attachments. If you want to know more, I'll leave that up to Sasha to tell you. It is her business after all." He patted Anakin's shoulder then started for his room. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get ready for the day. We do have a mission ahead of us."

* * *

Danison reached the capitol building in record time from the country side. He pulled up out front and hustled up the steps in the rain that was now starting to calm down. He entered into the building and made his way toward the Governor's office. He reached the office door, pulled back his damp hood, slicked back his hair, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a gruff voice said from the other side.

Danison pushed open the doors and entered into the large office. The office was floor to ceiling with bookshelves on one side, huge monitors on the other, and a large window that was blocked by a set of black out curtains. In the center of the room was a large desk and chair. In the chair sat a man with auburn hair and pale skin. He had piercing blue eyes and a heavy five o'clock shadow. He was dressed more as a smuggler than a Governor.

Danison stood at attention in front of his desk. Aran Blyth looked up from his data pad and looked at him.

"Danison, you're late," Aran Blyth said calmly.

"I'm sorry sir," Danison said. "I was aiding a citizen who was caught out in the rain."

Aran raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care what the people round here do. I'm surprised you didn't just leave them to rust in the rain."

Danison blushed. "Well this person was… different."

"Dany, do you have a girlfriend?" Aran asked amused.

"I mean she's not my girlfriend," Danison said sheepishly. "I mean I'd like her to be, but she is only here visiting family."

"Oh?" Aran asked intrigued. "Visiting from where?"

"Coruscant," Danison said.

Aran stood from the desk, came around, and sat on the edge just in front of Danison.

"The Republic capital you say," Aran said folding his arms. "What exactly are they doing here?"

"Visiting Miss. Ava," Danison said. "Something about celebrating her sons birthday."

"The old widow in the country. Ah yes, interesting. And you said sons? I didn't realize she had children."

"Neither did I sir, but the family is legit. I have met both sons, their wives, their children, and some family friends of theirs that joined them on this trip," Danison reported.

"When did they arrive?" Aran asked.

"Um… a couple days ago sir," Danison said not quite sure on the exact day of their arrival.

Aran went over to the monitors. He started typing away on the keypad. After a few moments, security cam footage from the docks a couple days ago appeared. He shuffled through the footage until he stopped at the footage of the Ken family arriving. Aran raised an eyebrow as he looked at the footage.

"This is her family?" Aran asked gesturing to the screen.

"Yes sir," Danison said.

"Dany, my boy," Aran said. "This is what I get for keeping even you away from the Holonet, but you have been lied to son."

"What are you taking about?' Danison asked confused.

Aran typed again. This time a picture of a bearded Jedi, a brown haired male Jedi, a young Togurta female, a younger brown haired male with longer hair, and… and Maya appeared on his monitor. He had also pulled up two other images one of Maya's mother and the other woman, Penny was it? Except in these pictures they looked more regal and sophiscated. He then recognized the Maya's mother.

"We have Jedi in our mist. Plus a famous Senator and the Duchess of Mandalore herself.," Aran said with a devilish smile. "Count Dooku is going to love this."

Danison's jaw dropped, shocked. The braid. The thank the force comment. And hell! He was right about her mother looking like Duchess Satine, because it really was her! He wasn't just hearing or seeing things earlier they really are Jedi. He read over the names. The name of the woman he was falling for wasn't even named Maya, but Sasha. He didn't know how to react.

"And now that I know that they are here," Aran said coming over to Danison and wrapping his arm around him. Danison was slightly taller than Aran, so he had to look down at him. "I think we invite our new guests over for a party. I think Count Dooku would just love to have them here, breaking the neutral accords set on this planet."

"But how do you plan to get them to come here? Wouldn't they be suspicious to suddenly receive an invite from you sir?" Danison asked.

"With a little persuasion, anyone will come for a party," Aran said. "We just need to get their wives to join us. And I have just the idea on how to do it."

Danison looked back at the picture of Maya… uh Sasha. He felt betrayed and angry. He nodded and listened to what Aran had to say.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Alright my next stories sneak peak is… DRUM ROLL PLEASE! It has Darth Maul! WHOO! It will come out once the new season is over! So for now, enjoy this story!**_


	17. Break In

_**Guys…. 7.11 which this chapter is in honor of….. I would have posted this yesterday when the episode dropped, but I needed the whole day to recover. That episode was emotional and amazing and… and… oh geez I'm crying again. Just enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan and Sasha forgave each other. Aran Blyth discovers the Jedi are here.**_

_**Now: While the others are gone, trouble comes a knocking.**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Break In

_Later that morning…_

Obi-wan, Taren, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cayden, and Ava took off on their mission to the communication center in town. They left Satine, Padme, and Halla behind in Sasha's care. However, Sasha was resting in her room after returning soaking wet and exhausted from running all night. So she was still asleep when they left.

When they reached the shop that sat right next door to the communications center, Ava, Taren, and Ahsoka distracted the shop keep and any customers as Obi-wan, Anakin, and Cayden snuck into the back room. Once in the back room, Anakin found the connecting vent to the communication center right next door. They climbed into the vent and through to the other side. They knew of the vent as Anakin had found a map of connecting buildings, tunnels, and vents on his copy of Danison's datapad.

Once inside the communication center but still in the vent, Anakin hacked into the security feed using a trick Artoo had taught him to keep them invisible to the cameras. They crawled for a little longer until they reached an empty communications room. They then removed the crate once they were clear. Cayden hustled forward to one of the terminals in the empty room. Anakin joined him and the two of them started hacking into the system. While they did that, Obi-wan kept watch near the door. Once inside the system, they placed the bug that would listen to all communications ingoing, outgoing, and on planet. That even included calls that are private to the Governor.

As soon as the bug was planted, they hustled back into the vents, replaced the vent grate, restarted the cameras to play live again, and hurried back to the shop. Once they were back in the shops back room, they entered into the shop, found the others, and left. They others succeeding in their distraction and in their shopping.

They then returned to the van. Once in the van, Anakin accessed the comms network on his datapad as they drove off to another shop that Ava needed to stop at. She had asked them about it on their way that morning. They allowed it as long as it was after they did their mission. She understood.

"Anything interesting?' Taren asked from the backseat.

"Nothing yet,' Anakin said.

After a few moments, they arrived to the next shop that was on the other side of town from the communications center. Only Ahsoka and Ava got out to get the items from this shop. Anakin kept listening to comms network the entire time they were gone. He froze at one call that came when Ava and Ahsoka were walking back.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked noticing Anakin's worried face.

"We need to get back," Anakin said in a horrified voice.

"Why?" Taren asked.

Anakin tossed the data pad at them from the front seat. Obi-wan caught it and read over the communication, Taren reading over his shoulder. Obi-wan's heart caught in his throat. The message read:

_By order of the Governor, Operation Siege. Location Ava Ken's home in the country. Objective: Sandi Ken, Penni Lars, and Halla Ken._

Ava and Ahsoka returned to the van in that moment.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked worried, noticing their faces.

"We need to get back now," Obi-wan ordered. "The others are in danger."

* * *

Sasha awoke from her nap and went out into the living area. Satine, Padme, and Halla were sitting on the couches. Satine was reading off a data pad. Padme appeared to be working on a couple in front of her. And Halla was attempting to do some stretching, but wasn't getting her very far with her large swollen belly in the way. Satine glanced up when Sasha entered the room. She smiled at her.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?' Satine asked.

Padme and Halla also looked over to her.

"Better," Sasha said with a smile. "I was going to grab something to eat. Can I grab you guys anything?"

"I think we are okay. So, go ahead," Padme said. 'There should be some porridge left over if you are interested."

"Thanks," Sasha said.

She headed over to the kitchen and got herself something to eat. She grabbed a bowl and poured herself some porridge. She then placed it in the microwave to warm it back up. Once it was done, the buzzer went off at the same time someone knocked at the door. Sasha glanced over to the other women.

Satine got up and went to check on who it was. Sasha had an uneasy feeling in her gut. She looked out the window. She froze when she noticed several red eyes staring at the house.

"Don't answer that door!" Sasha called as she started to rush over to the door.

A second later, the door burst open and sent Satine backwards.

"Sandi!" Padme called while still trying to keep their cover.

People stormed in with black masks with red eyes that glowed and black swat jumpsuits. They then burst through the back doors too and appeared from down the hall as if they came from the bedroom windows. Sasha charged forward and started taking them down one by one, trying her best not to use the force. She kicked them, threw them at each other, punched them, and grappled them. However, there were too many.

Padme was trying to protect Halla on her own using a cane as a weapon to fight them. She was doing a good job to hold her own against them. But they got to Halla. One grabbed her from behind and placed a syringe into her neck. Halla tried to fight them off, but her eyes rolled back into her skull, out cold.

"Halla!" They cried.

That distracted Padme enough for another to grab her from behind and hold her in a tight grip. Padme kicked and tried to free herself from their grasp. However, they managed to do the same to her as they did the Halla.

"Penni!" Satine cried.

Satine had been doing what she could to defend herself. She would block punches or kicks from them, but she wouldn't return them. She did trip them and knock them over with tricks and antics. She did a very good job of throwing them off their guard. However, the intruders were just too strong and fast for her to keep it up. And sadly, her pacifist ways were not going to help her much here. They knocked her out too.

"No! Mom!' Sasha called out.

She leapt up and split kicked the two she was still facing which caused them to fall back. One collided with the bookcase, the other collided with a shelf. It caused items to fall and break. Sasha then flipped over the couch and took down the guard trying to take Padme. Once she was sure he was down, she then moved herself over the love seat couch and launched a flying kick at the man trying to take Satine. Her foot connected with his face and sent him backwards, through the front window. Sasha then turned her attention to those who remained. It was still too many.

Sasha continued to do her best to hold each of them off on her own. However, they started to land solid kicks, punches, and throws against her. One hit her so hard with a forward kick to her gut, she was sent flying across the room and knocking over one of the armchairs. Sasha groaned as she tried to get up. However, a foot stomped onto her back. She hissed in pain as she glared up at the person holding her down. She attempted to remove the mans foot by rotating to the side and onto her front. However, all that did for her was to have the man kneel down and pin her to the ground using his hands and legs. He even grabbed her throat and squeezed.

"Let me go! Let them go!" Sasha ordered as it felt harder to breath. "You won't… get away with this. I will… stop you."

"Not today, girl," the voice said. The person leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I wish it didn't have to come to this."

Sasha almost recognized the voice, but before she could put two and two together. The man picked her up off the ground and held her high up by her neck. Sasha struggled and kicked at the man, but it did nothing. He then punched her in the gut. She gasped out in pain as her vision blurred. The man then grabbed her with both hands and threw into Ava's rocking chair. The chair shattered into pieces with her impact. Sasha moaned in pain as the impact with not only the chair, but the ground too. She lifted her head as her gaze blurred more.

"Mom… Penni… Halla… no," she said in a strained voice as she watched them get dragged out the front door. "Leave them… alone…"

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	18. Failure and Forgiveness

_**Happy Star Wars Day and May the 4**__**th**__** be with you! Okay now for something serious. Guys… Clone Wars has just ended. I just finished the final episode. I am still crying as this animated series has been amazing and a huge part of my life! That is why my stories take place in that part of the Star Wars timeline. However, I write this authors note with the heavy heart as I am so sad to see it go, but so thrilled to have such an amazing ending after 6 long years of believing it would never come. So in honor of the final episode, 7.12, and for May the 4**__**th**__** I present a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Last time: Someone broke into Ava's house and took the girls.**_

_**Now: The others return and they figure out a plan to save the girls.**_

* * *

Chapter 18- Failure and Forgiveness

The van pulled up to the house as quickly as Anakin could drive it. After they discovered the message, Anakin took over for driving for Ava to get them back in time. So it only made sense that they would make it back almost illegal speeds. Everyone gasped when they saw the busted front door and windows when they pulled up. Almost every mouth was a gape at that sight. Ava had tears welling in her eyes. As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, everyone rushed out and into the house.

"Halla!" Taren called the moment he entered into the house. "Halla!"

Panicked, he rushed down the hall, searching for his pregnant wife. Anakin, Obi-wan, Cayden, Ahsoka, and Ava stood in the doorway staring at the destroyed interior. Items were knocked off shelves and onto the floor. Lamps and chairs were knocked over onto their sides. The kitchen table was a wreck as one of the legs was broken and the chairs were scattered about. There were rips and tears in the furniture and pillows were destroyed. Ava looked around at her home and her eyes caught sight of something on the floor. Ava teared up as she picked up a broken picture frame from the floor. It was picture of her whole family. One of the last ones they took before her father passed. Ahsoka placed a hand on Ava's shoulder, comfortingly.

'My home," she said in sad tone. "Who could have done this?"

"If the Governor's message meant anything, then we definitely know who did. But we need to make sure the area is safe. Ahsoka, take Miss. Ava to her room," Obi-wan ordered. "Cayden and Anakin, search the premises for any other intruders. If there are any left, bring them to me."

"What about you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm going to look for clues here in the living room as it appears this is where the main attack occurred," Obi-wan said.

Anakin, Cayden, and Ahsoka nodded. Ahsoka led Ava down the hall to her room. Anakin and Cayden rushed outside to start survey the area. Obi-wan walked around the destroyed living area. He picked up any loose items or pictures that were knocked over and placed them on higher surfaces while searching for clues. He found nothing out of the ordinary. He then walked over to the knocked over to the furniture. There he found a couple of data pads strewn about on the ground.

Obi-wan recognized them to be Padme's and Satine's. He picked them off the floor and looked them over for any damages or tampering. As he looked at the data pads, his eyes caught sight of the broken pieces of wood on the floor. That led his gaze to the remains of the rocking chair. It was then he noticed the body of someone lying amongst the rubble. Obi-wan set the data pads down, hustled over, and moved the pieces to reveal the person to be Sasha.

"Sasha," he gasped. She was lying unconscious in a heap on the floor. Her body was twitched from how she landed and in the possible pain she was in. He reached over and carefully turned her over. He shook her shoulder gently. "Sasha, wake up."

Sasha shifted and groaned. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Master?" Sasha asked confused. She then groaned as she winced at the pain. "Oh, that hurts."

"Sasha, what happened here?" Obi-wan asked concerned.

"Umm… there were men… with masks… they attacked… and they took…' Her eyes widen and she tried to sit up, but winced and placed a hand to her ribs with a gasp. "No, no, no, no, they have Satine and Padme and Halla. We have to go after them! We have to…" She winced and sucked in her breath.

Her attempting to move as well as talking too fast was hurting her. He had to guess most likely a few broken ribs. Obi-wan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her with the force as her guide.

"Easy padawan," Obi-wan said. "Don't strain yourself. Here let's get you on the couch."

Obi-wan slipped an arm under her shoulders and helped her to her feet. Sasha's knees nearly buckled as she attempted to stand, but Obi-wan held her up. He then carefully moved her to the sectional. As he helped her lie down, Anakin and Cayden returned to the house.

"Sasha!" Cayden gasped as he rushed over to her side.

"Did you find anything?' Obi-wan asked them as he sat on the edge of still standing coffee table.

Anakin shook his as he came over and sat down on the love seat couch. He ran a hand over his face.

"Whoever they were, they are gone now and have left no evidence behind," Anakin stated.

"No, only a witness," Obi-wan said gesturing to Sasha.

At that moment, Taren returned to the living area looking stressed and worried.

"I can't find her anywhere," Taren said his voice hysterical. "I checked our room, the refreshers, the other rooms, and the closests. I can't find her anywhere." His gaze turned to Sasha. He stormed over. "You were supposed to be protecting them! What the hell happened? Why didn't you try and stop them from taking them?!"

Obi-wan put himself between Sasha and his brother. Obi-wan noticed Sasha trying to sit up with Cayden helping her.

"Don't you think I tried?!" Sasha asked hurt by his words. "It's hard to take on 30 people on my own when I can't use my lightsaber or the force to stop them without risking our covering being blown!" She took a pained breath before continuing. "But I did what I could to stop them. I took down as many as could and any who would dare lay a hand on them. But soon I was overpowered by one of the men. The next thing I knew I was being sent flying across the room and into the rocking chair. I don't recall what happened after that." She bowed her head and winced. "I'm sorry Taren, but I will do everything in my power to save them."

"But why didn't you call us? Or get the girls to safety?" Taren asked moving closer his tone still full of anger.

"It all happened so fast," Sasha said with a pained voice. "One second they are relaxing on the couch and I'm in the kitchen. The next the doors and windows are being destroyed and they are rushing in. I didn't even have a chance to get them to safety." Her breathing was slightly labored. She needed to be healed here soon.

"You didn't even sense them?" Taren asked pissed.

"I sensed something was off," Sasha said narrowing her eyes at him. "But before I had a chance to figure out what it was. It was too late."

Taren growled. "But they were still taken! I trusted you to protect Halla and my child. And now they're gone!"

"Taren, knock it off!" Obi-wan raised his voice. He placed his hands on his hips and gave his brother a stern glare. "Sasha, did everything in her power to stop them. But right now, blaming her for them being taken is uncalled for." Obi-wan then closed the distance between him and his brother and placed his hands on Taren's shoulders. "Look I'm worried about them too, but Halla knew the risks that were involved with this mission. Satine and Padme will take care of her and your baby. Right now, we need to figure out a way to save them. Alright?"

Taren stared at Obi-wan, surprised. Since the two brothers had reunited, Obi-wan had never raised his voice at Taren. Taren then sighed and slumped down taking a seat on the edge of the fireplace. He looked up, past Obi-wan, to Sasha.

"I'm sorry I got upset with you," Taren said with a sorrowful voice. "I just… I just can't lose them."

Taren buried his head in his hands as tears started to fall. Obi-wan squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will get the girls back," Obi-wan said encouragingly.

"And how exactly do we plan to do that?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, it's obvious that the Governor is behind this," Cayden said as he helped Sasha lay back down. "We can't just waltz into the capitol building and demand for him to return them to us."

"No," A voice said from the hall. "But Sasha can."

All heads turned to see Ahsoka.

"How's Ava?" Obi-wan asked concerned.

"She's fine," Ahsoka said. "She said she just needs a minute then she would be right out."

"That's good to hear," Anakin said then changed the subject. "Now how exactly can Sasha save the women?"

"Easy," Ahsoka said walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch her master was sitting in. "Danison has feelings for Sasha. And for all he knows, Sasha has no clue that the Governor and most likely Danison too are responsible for the attack today."

"I see what you are getting at, Snips," Anakin said giving her a high five.

"My head is pounding," Sasha asked as she rubbed her temples. "Care to elaborate?"

"What you do is waltz into the security headquarters and demand to see Danison. You tell him that Satine, Padme, and Halla have been taken by pumping out the tears and emotion to like a dramatic level. He then feels sorry and will hopefully help you look for them," Ahsoka explained.

"But what if they capture her?" Cayden asked folding his arms. "We still don't know the reason they took them in the first place. It's possible that they have figured out who we are."

"But how? We've been so careful," Taren commented as he straightened up.

"It's possible that Blyth is craftier than we have given him credit for if he and Danison have figured it out," Obi-wan said scratching his chin. "Either way we should be extra cautious with our next move."

Anakin suddenly started laughing and jumped up from his seat.

"He's finally lost it," Sasha mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I just got an awesome idea!" Anakin said with a grin. "But first, I'm going to need a first aid kit."

"There's one in the hall refresher," Ahsoka commented, jabbing her finger in the direction of the hall.

Anakin rushed down the hall and grabbed it. Everyone else just shrugged, confused, until he got back. Once he returned, he came to Sasha's side and opened up the kit. He started pulling out bacta patches, wraps, bandages, a sling, and gaze pads. Sasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anakin, I'd much prefer a medical droid to you," Sasha said unsure.

He shook his head.

"No, this is my plan," Anakin said holding up the wrap. "Ahsoka is right. Sasha is our best way in to find the others. However, if I place a tracking device under a wrap then we can be able to follow Sasha to wherever they take her. Even if that means she gets captured in the process."

"But won't it look weird if she is wearing a wrap?" Cayden asked still confused about the first aid kit.

"Not if we bandage and wrap her injuries up too," Anakin stated.

Sasha's face lit up as she now understood his plan.

"Because I was actually injured in the brawl that went down. By wrapping up my wounds instead of letting them heal fully and scaling up the drama to Danison, it will make more of an impact for him to help me. And if he is behind this too, it will make him feel bad for causing me harm if he truly does care for me or well Maya," Sasha said with a smile. "Not bad, Skywalker."

"Thank you," Anakin said with a grin.

"That is a good plan, you two," Obi-wan said to Anakin and Ahsoka. "But if it's going to work, we should have a professional in first aid handle the wrapping."

As if on cue, Ava appeared. She looked like she was feeling better.

"Well you're in luck boys and girls," Ava said as she obviously overheard everything. "I used to work at the hospital in town many years ago. So leave the medicine to me."

"Alright, while Miss. Ava does that," Obi-wan said. "Let's get ready to save the others."

Everyone cheered and prepared themselves for the battle to come.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	19. Welcome Ladies

_**Happy Revenge of the 5**__**th**__** or Cinco de Mayo or both! Enjoy a new chapter!**_

_**Last time: The other returned to find everyone, but Sasha missing. **_

_**Now: Satine, Padme, and Halla wake up to find themselves in deep trouble.**_

* * *

Chapter 19- Welcome Ladies

What woke Satine up wasn't the groggy feeling in her head. No, it was the sound of a loud clang coming from somewhere nearby. Satine opened her eyes and looked around in a panic. She realized she wasn't in Ava's living room, but in a cell. She sat up carefully as her head was still a little dizzy. She then looked over to see Padme and Halla lying in the cell with her. Satine hurried to their sides and carefully shook them awake.

Padme and Halla both groaned as they awoke.

"Where the hell are we?" Halla asked as Satine helped the pregnant woman sit up.

"It looks like a cell," Padme commented as she rubbed her head.

"I got that part," Halla said sharply. "I was more wondering where this cell was located."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Padme said as she stood and stomped over to the cell door.

"Wait," Satine spoke up. "We don't know who took us. However, it is obvious they are quite skilled and dangerous if they could take us while handling Sasha…" Satine's voice trailed off. She looked around the room in a panic. "Where is Sasha?"

"Careful," Padme said. "There might be cameras or mics listening to us in this room.

'Right, sorry," Satine said. 'Where is my daughter? Where is Maya?" She corrected.

"I don't know," Halla said with a frown. "Last I remember she was fending off those masked freaks on her own. Do you think they…?" Halla didn't finish that statement.

"Before we jump to anymore conclusions, I'm getting answers," Padme said as she frowned.

Padme approached the door and banged on it loudly. After a moment, the door slid open to reveal a man dressed in smugglers type of garb with short auburn hair. He smiled at them as he entered into the room followed by two members of the security force. As he entered into the cell, Padme backed up, placing herself in front of Satine and Halla. While Halla remained sitting on the floor of the cell, Satine stood and stepped in front of her too.

"Welcome Ladies," the mystery man said. "I see you are all awake. How are you all feeling?"

"Fine," Padme said in a monotone way.

He glanced over to Halla.

"And what about you, Miss?" He asked her. "Comfortable enough for you and your unborn child?"

"Rot in hell," Halla cursed.

The man chuckled. "Charming. I'll blame your pregnancy hormones for your rude answer."

"Who said that was my hormones talking?" Halla mumbled under breath.

Satine smirked at that as she heard it. Padme cleared her throat to have him turn his attention to her.

"Where are we? Why were we taken from our home?" Padme asked demandingly.

"You're in my personal prison underneath the capital building," the man said. "And I'm the Governor of this little planet, Aran Blyth. You are here, because my associate wants your husbands and children. Or at least he will when he arrives tomorrow."

"Why do you want our husbands and our children?" Satine asked protectively.

"Because I know more than you realize," Blyth said the smiled. "Duchess Satine."

Satine paled at that. He knew who she was.

"What the hell are you…" Padme was cut off.

"And I know of you too Senator Amidala," Blyth said. "You see while the rest of the planet lives under a rock, unaware of what is occurring in the war. I keep myself very well informed. So I know that Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are here along with the Padawans Marshall, Tano, and Monroe."

"What about me and my husband?" Halla spoke up.

"I know your husband is the brother to Obi-wan Kenobi. I did my research," Blyth said. "So I'm keeping you here as extra insurance."

"If you wanted them then why grab us?" Satine asked. "And does that mean you didn't grab Sasha at the house?"

"Because we're the bait," Padme said with a sigh under her breath.

"Correct, Senator," Blyth said with a smile. "I'll hold you captive here, lure your Jedi friends in, and then when they get here, capture them. And once they are captured, I'll at least let the other Kenobi and you, madam, go." He gestured to Halla. "As for Sasha, was it? I didn't realize she was there. If I had known that information, then I would have demanded her too from my special team, but oh well. Anyway, the rest of you will be handed over to Count Dooku and the Death Watch once the Separatist arrive tomorrow."

Satine felt her stomach flip. That was the last thing she wanted was to end up in the hands of the Death Watch. Her home would surely fall if that were to happen. Padme snarled.

"Wait how did you know we would be home alone?" Halla asked.

"Once I figured out you were all here, I figured you had already broken into Greyhelm's datapad. So I assumed that my communications center would be your target in order to get to me next," Blyth went on. "With the help of Greyhelm, I took some careful risks and assumed you were most likely staying behind. And it appears my calculations were right. Whatever your plan was worked well for mine."

Padme and Satine glared at the man. He was smarter than any of them gave him credit for.

"Now, why are the Separatists coming here?" Satine demanded as she changed the subject. "This is still a neutral system."

"I gave up our neutrality at the beginning of the war, Duchess," he said. "And besides, Count Dooku has offered me a wonderful deal that will help this planet and me. So I'm announcing tomorrow once they arrive our new alliance with the Separatist army."

"Whatever deal you have struck with Dooku will only bring pain and suffering to your people," Padme said with a fierce tone. "Do you want that for your people?"

"To be honest, I've never actually cared for these people," Blyth said coldly. "I care for my men and my family, but I've got no other reason to care for Stew-Jon. Now be good girls and stay put. I've got a few calls to make."

"You can't hold us here," Padme barked.

"Actually, I can since you showed up on my planet uninvited and unwelcomed. And that's against my rules," Blyth said, his smile now gone. "So sit tight ladies. You'll be reunited with your 'husbands and families' soon enough."

With that, Blyth left them alone in the cell. Padme sighed and rubbed her forehead. Satine put a hand to her mouth and sat down next to Halla on the floor. This mission just took a turn for the worse, but it wasn't over yet as long as their Jedi friends were still out there. Halla looked just as pale as they did. Satine glanced at her.

"It'll be okay," Satine said reassuringly. "I know Obi-wan and Anakin as well as the padawans will save us."

"I know they will," Halla said with a soft smile. She then attempted to adjust the way she was sitting, but only winced instead. "I think the baby can sense the situation we are in, because the little one has become very anxious since that man came in here. They keep moving and kicking me."

Padme came over and knelt beside Halla. She placed a hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder.

"Just keep calm and breathing Halla," Padme nursed. "The last thing you need is for your blood pressure to rise. So just sit tight, take calming breaths, and do whatever you need to do to calm this little one down."

Halla nodded, took a few deep breaths, and felt instantly better. The little one inside her also seemed to calm as well as Halla rubbed a reassuring hand on her swollen belly. Satine glanced from Halla to Padme.

"Where did you learn that?" Satine asked curiously.

"From my sister when she was pregnant with my niece and nephew," Padme stated.

Satine nodded. The women then sat there and waited for their heroes to arrive. They could think of a way to escape. But with Halla being pregnant and Satine against violence, they would only get so far before being caught or worse. It was safer for them to sit and wait for help to come.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. Give Yourself Up

_**Happy Return of Sixith! Don't you just love Star Wars Month! I do! Enjoy! Also sorry for the delay!**_

_**Last time: Satine, Padme, and Halla were imprisoned.**_

_**Now: The others receive the call.**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Give Yourself Up

Sasha sat on the edge of the couch as Ava applied the last bandage to Sasha's face. Ava had wrapped and braced all Sasha's broken bones. She had applied bacta to certain areas and then placed a bacta patch to others. By the time she was done, every single one of Sasha's injuries were taken care of. She even gave her some pain medication to help ease the pain.

Normally, Sasha would be lying in a bed or something to go into a healing sleep. However, due to Anakin and Ahsoka's plan, she had to wait until after they completed their next plan before she could get that luxury. Obi-wan and Anakin watched Ava work from the other couch.

"Alright, do you understand the plan?" Obi-wan asked her again.

Sasha nodded. "Yes. I am to head to the security office in town. Once there, I demand to see Danison. I then trick him into giving me the information to where the others are and hopefully have him take me there."

"And we will be watching your movements the whole time," Anakin said as he stood and approached her.

He knelt beside her and placed a small tracking device under the bandage that was wrapped around her midsection. Once he placed it, Sasha carefully tugged back on the shirt she had been wearing over her sports bra and now her new bandages.

"Is my ride ready?" Sasha asked as Anakin then offered her a hand to stand up.

As if on cue, Cayden came in the front door.

"We've got her all saddled up and ready to ride," Cayden said.

"Are you sure this thing is still faster than a speeder?" Anakin asked Ava.

"I am sure," Ava said with a nod. "Besides, if she arrived to the security office on a speeder it wouldn't be as dramatic."

"I wouldn't argue with her Anakin," Obi-wan said with a smirk. He then stood from the couch. "Alright, you should get going. Contact us if anything happens that is not supposed to."

"I will," Sasha said with a determined nod.

"And don't worry,' Anakin said with a smirk. "We'll have your saber ready for ya when we come to the rescue."

"Thanks," Sasha said with a smile.

They escorted Sasha outside to the waiting creature that was saddled and ready for her to ride. Ahsoka was standing there with Taren trying to keep the poor creature calm. Sasha approached it and petted it's fur. The creature calmed at her touch. Sasha then reached up for the saddle with a wince. Obi-wan and Anakin helped boost her up onto the saddle. Once she was situated on top, she sat up and grabbed the reins. She looked down at the others.

"May the force be with you," Obi-wan said.

"And with you, Master," Sasha said with a nod. "I will find them. I promise."

The others nodded. Ava smacked the rear end of the creature and it took off down the road. Sasha struggled at first to keep herself on its back, but once she had her balance, the rest of the ride was smooth sailing. Well to a point, she was still injured after all.

* * *

After Sasha left, Obi-wan and the others gathered around coming up with a plan to save the others. While they sat there, strategizing, a ringing was heard through the home. Ava straightened up. She walked over and tapped the screen on the wall. A man appeared. Obi-wan and the others turned their heads to the monitor.

"Hello, Miss. Ava," the man said.

"Governor Blyth?" Ava said startled. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

So this was the mysterious Governor of the planet. He was younger than Obi-wan thought.

"I heard through the grapevine that you have family in town," the Governor said. "Well I just wanted you to know that I know who your family is, Miss. Ava. I also hope you understand that you will be severely punished for bringing outsiders here. Especially Jedi."

A wave of gasps passed over the room. The Governor knew?! Cayden was right after all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know someone came into my home and destroyed it as well as took my daughter-in-laws and family friend," Ava lied but was still genuinely furious.

"Don't lie to me old woman," Blyth said coldly. "I know very well that these men are not your sons or family. And if you want to see the Duchess, the Senator, and the pregnant one again then you will listen to what I have to say."

Taren nearly launched across the room to give the man on the monitor a piece of his mind. Cayden and Ahsoka had to hold the worried man down. Obi-wan and Anakin, however, shared a stern glare at the monitor. Ava glanced at them with a worried gaze. All Obi-wan did was nod. It was probably for the best to let the man give his offer. She looked back at the monitor.

"Fine, what is it you want?" she asked sadly.

Blyth smiled. "Have the Jedi come to the capital building alone tonight at midnight. The father of the unborn child is allowed to come as well as I will hand over his wife as it is obvious, they are just civilians caught in the crossfire. If the Jedi do this, I will not arrest and punish you for breaking the law. I'll write it off and you'll be a free woman. However, fail to oblige and I will kill the women and have you publicly executed, Miss. Ava for your crimes against Stew-Jon. Do I make myself clear?"

Ava nodded slowly.

"Then I'll see the Jedi at midnight," the monitor turned off.

Anakin stood and punched a hole into the nearest wall with his metal fist. Everyone flinched when he did that. He then sighed and lowered his head.

"Sorry… I'll fix that later," Anakin said softly.

"Master, what do we do now?" Cayden asked. "This screws up our whole plan."

Obi-wan stroked at his chin, thinking.

"And what about Sasha?" Ahsoka asked worriedly. "She is out there on her own and will now for sure be caught or worse."

"Yes, but that may play to our advantage," Obi-wan stated. "All we need to do is follow what the Governor demands for now. But once we arrive to the building, we use the tracking device and find Sasha and the others."

"Is that before or after you get put in prison?" Taren asked sourly.

"On our way to the cells," Obi-wan said. "Taren you just need to find a way in and get our sabers to us."

"And I think I know of just the place," Anakin said suddenly remembering the map on Danison's data pad.

They figured out the rest of the plan as now they had to meet the orders of a crazed Governor, save the women, and do it all before the Separatists arrive tomorrow.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	21. Decoy

_**Hello again! I have another chapter! Also still not emotionally over Clone Wars! Still such a wonderful and tragic ending!**_

_**Last time: Blyth called out the Jedi and Sasha was on her way to Danison.**_

_**Now: Sasha arrives to see Danison and hopefully things go as planned.**_

* * *

Chapter 21- Decoy

The creature bound through the streets of the city. Sasha held on a tightly as she could, but her sore body was starting to scream at her to get off this thing. Ava was right though. This creature was fast as she made it to the center of the town faster than the van ever would have by shaving off a good 10 minutes. However, as she rode through the streets many speeders honked angerly at her and she received many strange looks from passersby. But she ignored them and continued to focus on making it to the security station.

Once there, she rode up to the building and to a halt as a number of security officers approached her.

"Ma'am you can't park that creature here," one officer said. "It's not a zoo."

"I need to see Officer Greyhelm," Sasha pleaded while putting on her best worried expression.

"State you business and reason then maybe we will let you see him," another said. "If we don't arrest you first."

"No, please! I need to see him. My family is in danger."

Apparently, the ruckus she was causing caught someone's attention, because someone spoke up from behind the officers.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice said.

_Speak of the devil and he shall arrive_. As if right on cue, Danison appeared from inside the security building looking obviously pissed. He moved through the line-up of men that were surrounding Sasha and the creature. Once through, his pissed expression disappeared.

"Maya?' Danison said in a worried tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Danison," Sasha said in relief. "Thank goodness. You have to help me!"

She then attempted to get off the beast, but slipped and started to fall. She wasn't faking it either. Her foot actually got caught in the stirrup and she did lose her grip of the reins as she attempted to climb off that resulted in her falling toward the pavement. Dansion rushed forward and caught her. As much as she hated the man, she thankful not to add another injury to her already hurting body as he caught her. He carefully set her down on her feet and steadied her.

"You're injured," he said concerned. "What happened?"

Sasha decided at this moment put on the fake water works and started to sob.

"It's my mom… please you have to help," Sasha begged as she cried into her hands.

She risked a glance up through her fingers and noticed that she was making him nervous in front of his colleagues. However, he put on a brave face and proceed to sweep her up into his arms. Sasha didn't expect it and was actually startled by the gesture.

"Let's get you inside," Danison said then ordered. "Men, get that animal out of here."

While the other officers dealt with the animal, Danison carried Sasha into the security office and over to a private room that was at the far end of the hall. It appeared to be Danison's personal office. Once inside, the door slid shut. The office was simple. There was only a desk, a couple chairs, and some monitors. That was it. He set her down in one of the chairs and started to look her over.

"Who wrapped your injuries?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sasha glanced down to notice that a majority of her bandages and wraps were no longer tightly fastened to her. It looked like Ava did a horrible job on wrapping herself up or was this intentional. The only one that really felt secure still was the one wrapped around her midsection that hid the tracking device. She then looked back up to Dansion.

"That was me," she said still in a distressed manor. "I… I was so upset and angry… And I needed your help. I just did what I could before I rushed over here."

Danison nodded. "Let me rewrap those for you."

"Thanks,' Sasha said in a soft voice.

"Now what happened? To you and your mom?' Danison demanded as he started to rewrap her injuries.

Sasha nodded and reached up to wipe away the tears she managed to squeeze out naturally.

"I was at my grandmother's house with my mom, my aunt, and Mrs. Penny," Sasha started. "My Dad and the others went to run errands. Then…" She 'choked up' on this next part. "Then some gang of thugs broke into the house and… and… they took them… they took my mom, Aunt Halla and Penny." Sasha put on the fake water works again. "I tried to fight them off and stop them, but… I failed and they did this to me… and now they have them. You have to help me find my family!"

She almost didn't notice Danison wince when she said the part of the goons injuring her. _Oh, struck a nerve, have I?_

"Did you try calling your father and the others?" Danison asked with a slightly bitter tone.

Sasha nodded. "I did, but they didn't answer and I didn't know when they would be back. So i… I just patched myself up as best I could and rushed here to find you. Please you have to help me." She lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover her face, but also allowing her to see Danison's reaction.

He stopped rewrapping her injuries and reached for her chin with his hand. He carefully lifted it so her gaze met his. She looked at him with sad eyes. He frowned at her.

"I am grateful that you came to me," Danison said. "I'll look into all of this I promise. But I should call your father…"

Sasha interrupted him. "No please don't! They are going to be so furious with me! I was supposed to take care of my aunt, but now her and my unborn cousin are in danger because of me! Please don't call them!"

Danison brushed away a tear that fell from Sasha's eye.

"I understand your worry, but…" he hesitated. "It's my job. I must contact your family and inform them you that you are at least here and alright. However, you are welcome to stay here with me until I complete the investigation."

Sasha sighed in defeat. "I understand. Thank you for doing all of this. You really are a sweet guy, Danison."

That did it! That one statement that made Sasha's stomach turn was enough to convince this creep that what she was saying was the truth. He fell for the bait with ease. He finished rewrapping her injuries then stood.

"I'm going to go place a call," Danison said. "I'll be right back."

Sasha nodded as Danison stepped out into the hall to make the call. Once out of sight, Sasha sighed and ran a hand over her face. She had to admit she was really good at fooling this clown. Even Jac, the Master Actor, would be impressed. She just need to play the damsel just a little longer then hopefully, she will find the others. While Sasha sat there waiting for him to return, she tugged at her wraps as he wrapped them a little too tightly. Any tighter and she was going start losing circulation to her hands and arms. _A medic he is not._

* * *

Danison stepped out into the hall and produced a commlink. He placed a call, but it wasn't to her family. It was to Governor Blyth.

"Dani, my boy, what do I owe the pleasure?" Blyth responded in a somewhat cheery mood.

"Sir," Danison hesitated. "I have one of the Jedi here at the station. The one known as Monroe."

"Excellent! Well done!" Blyth congratulated him. "How did you manage that?"

"She arrived demanding that I help her look for her missing family members," Danison stated with a lump in his throat. "It appears she is unaware that my team was responsible and that I know who she really is. What are my orders sir?"

"Bring her to the cells," Blyth ordered. "Put her with the others."

"Yes, sir," Danison said. "I will bring her now. "

He hung up and the commlink then took a deep breath. He turned to face the door. He prepared himself to go back in and arrest Maya… or was it Sasha. Whoever she was, she was still a girl. A girl he was falling for. A girl who was also a Jedi. And a girl who nearly kicked his butt back at her grandmother's house only a couple hours ago. The bruises still stung. And the girl that he gave those injuries he just rewrapped, too. It had pained him to see her with those injuries when she arrived and it also pained him to do that to her. But he also remembered how truly talented she was fighting off his men and him to an extent that he now believed she really was a Jedi. All of this was making him feel conflicted. He shook his head, cleared his confusing thoughts, and returned into the room.

* * *

After about five minutes, Danison returned. The moment the door opened, she threw back on a sadden face and made it seem like she was staring off into the distance. She glanced up at him as he approached.

"Well? What did they have to say?" Sasha asked with a frown.

"They didn't answer," Danison said with an unsure tone.

_Liar you didn't even call them_, she thought. She still held the frown though.

"But I did contact a someone who may have a lead on what happened to Miss. Ava's home," Danison said.

"Really?!" Sasha perked up. She then got out of the chair and rushed over to him to give him a hug. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Danison said. "They are just a lead."

She could tell he was acting very stand off-ish. But she couldn't let her act go to waste just yet.

"Right, sorry. Got ahead of myself," Sasha said still hugging him and wishing she wasn't. "I'm just so grateful to you is all. You have already helped me so much during this trip that I feel like I owe a lot to you. Please if there is anything, I can do to thank you, tell me."

Danison pulled her off of him and looked down at her with a sweet smile.

"Then stay with me. Be my girl," Danison said with a hopeful voice. "I can protect you and give you the best life here on Stew-Jon. What do you say?"

He seemed genuine about it, but Sasha knew it had to be a trick. _I'd rather eat lava,_ Sasha thought.

"Oh Danison…' Sasha said with a surprised look. "That would be amazing, but… so sudden. Please give me some time to think about it. At least the moving here, that is. However, I would love to be your…girl." She swallowed the bile that was slithering up her throat.

Danison beamed and went in for a kiss. Sasha thought fast and turned her face just in time for it to end up on her cheek. Danison pulled away confused.

"But first, let's find my family," Sasha reminded him. "Then I'll give you the kiss you deserve."

He nodded with a smile. 'I understand. Come. Let me show to a room where you can rest and heal while I investigate further into this."

"Alright," Sasha said with a nod.

Danison wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He guided her through the security building and down into a lower level via a lift. The entire way Sasha kept him distracted with mindless conversation while he led her to what appeared to be an underground cell bay. Sasha pretended like she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as he led her down the hall to a large metal door. But she was paying attention and the plan was working.

He stopped in front of the door. Sasha glanced at it. She could sense Satine, Padme, and Halla on the other side of it. Jackpot. She looked at Danison, confused.

"Where…are we?" she asked.

He opened the door to reveal Satine and the others. Sasha gasped. That alerted the women in the cell.

"Mom!" she cried.

Suddenly, she was shoved into the cell. She lost her footing (on purpose) and landed against the hard floor with a thud. She had to make it look convincing, but she wished she had done it more gracefully. Her sore body protested the movement. Satine rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. They both glared up to Danison.

"Danison, what the hell is this?" Sasha demanded. "Are you the one responsible for this?" She then gasped. "Were you the one who attacked us? Attacked me? I need answers now."

She was really hamming it up for him.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Danison said with a frown. "But I know what you are, and my orders were to arrest you. I'm sorry. However, you are criminal, and I was ordered to deal with you and the others here. The order was given by the Governor himself. I should have taken you back at the house too, but I couldn't do it. Plus, you weren't the target yet. So yes, I had to deal with you in order to get away with the others." He hesitated before turning his back to her. "My offer still stands for a future for the two of us. I hope you consider taking it if you want to leave this place. I don't usually forgive liars and backstabbers like you… Sasha Monroe. But I'd might be willing to give you a second chance. Think about it or rot."

"Danison…" Sasha nearly screamed as she started to charge for him, but he closed the cell door in his face. "DANISON YOU BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

She slammed her fists on the door and continued to curse him out for another moment.

* * *

Danison frowned as he stared back at the door. Did he really do the right thing? She had just admitted to him that she liked him and wanted to be his girl, but was it even real? His head told him no. His heart told him yes. He slowly moved away from the cell bay and back to the station. The entire way back to the lift, he could hear her cursing him. It broke his heart to do that to her. But to be fair, she had been lying to him the whole time about who she was. She is a Jedi and she will be punished no matter what.

* * *

Sasha stopped after a moment and looked over to Satine and the others. Finally, the act was over, but she was actually pissed to know he was the reason her body hurt like hell.

"Sasha," Satine said with a sigh of relief.

Satine and Padme came forward to hug the padawan. Sasha hugged them with a wince.

"Easy," Sasha stated. "Still injured."

The two women pulled away and looked at her, worryingly.

"Are you alright?" Satine asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Sasha said as she rubbed her sore ribs. "What about you guys? Are you alright?'

"We're fine," Padme said. "Where are the others? Why are you here? How did you get captured?"

"Slow down," Sasha said with a smile. "It's all apart of the plan. Don't worry about it. That reaction towards Danison was just for show. A show that I am hoping I never have to put on again. He took the bait and that's all that matters. I wanted him to lead me here to you and he did. Now," she reached up under her shirt and under wrap to produce the track device. "we just wait for help to come."

Satine and Padme smiled.

"I get the feeling this was Anakin's plan," Padme pondered.

"And Ahsoka's. She deserves most of the credit," Sasha added.

"How long do we have to wait?" Halla asked from where she sat in the cell.

Sasha turned her attention to her for the first time since she arrived. Halla was sitting on the floor of the cell, rubbing her swollen belly. She looked very uncomfortable.

"I don't know," Sasha said with a frown. "The hope was that they wouldn't leave us here too long after I arrived. Especially since, Dooku arrives tomorrow. We just need to be patient and have faith in them." She then moved over to the pregnant woman. 'Are you alright?"

"It's the baby and this uncomfortable floor," Halla said with a small smile. 'It's just giving me a hard time. I'm alright. Just a couple of contractions here and there.'

"Doesn't that usually mean the baby is coming?" Sasha asked unsure.

Sasha didn't know a whole lot about babies, but Bant had suggested she receive training on how to deliver one just in case the moment ever came where she would have to do it. She still hasn't taken Bant's class. The three women shook their heads.

"Not all the time," Padme commented. "Every pregnancy is different from woman to woman. Plus contractions are a normal part of pregnancy. We would only have to start worrying is if her water breaks or if the contractions become more regular."

Halla nodded. "Right now, they are just once in a while. So all is fine."

Sasha nodded in understanding. She sat down beside Halla and looked to Satine and Padme.

"Welp, might as well get comfortable then," Sasha stated. "Hopefully, our rescue will be here soon."

The others nodded and joined her in sitting.

"By the way," Sasha added. "Do any of you know how to wrap bandages? Danison wrapped some of these way to tight."

"Allow me," Padme said as she scotched over to Sasha.

Padme rewrapped Sasha's injuries and let the blood flow as she regained feeling to her hands and arms again. Once she was done, they all sat. Waiting.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	22. Moment of Attack

_**Hey ya'll another new chapter! **_

_**Last time: Sasha get thrown in a cell with the older women.**_

_**Now: The Jedi turn themselves in.**_

* * *

Chapter 22- Moment of Attack

_Midnight…_

Ava's van was parked at the front steps of city hall. The Jedi, Ava, and Taren unloaded onto the front steps. They shared a glance as they stared up at the large building.

"Anakin, are you sure the tracker was correct?" Obi-wan whispered to Anakin who stood beside him.

"Yeah, it's coming from right under the building," Anakin confirmed.

Obi-wan nodded. Suddenly, the front doors to the city hall building opened. Danison and a number of his security officers stormed down the steps and surrounded the Jedi. Taren pulled Ava behind him as the guards surrounded them too. They raised their blasters at them. Obi-wan glanced up past them to see the Governor walking down the steps. Aran Blyth stopped behind his men, but still visible to them.

"Welcome to city hall," Blyth said. "I see you have followed my orders and have brought the Jedi to me, Miss. Ava. I already have the girl, Monroe, in my custody. Officer Greyhelm was kind enough to hand deliver her to me."

Blyth placed a hand on Danison's shoulder. Danison smirked at the praise. However, Obi-wan and the others glared at him.

"Now that I have the rest of you," Blyth continued. "I can happily turn you over to Count Dooku for a nice profit."

"Alright you have us," Anakin started. "But you promised you would release Halla to her husband. Where is she?"

"Don't worry," Blyth said. "I'm a man of my word. I will send someone to retrieve to retrieve her now."

He whispered to Danison. The man nodded and ordered one of his men to go retrieve Halla. Once the man disappeared inside, Blyth turned back to the others.

"Greyhelm, let us escort our guests inside while they wait for their friend," Blyth said. "I'll send you to the cell bay once you are sure your friend is safe. I promise."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with the man. Before they were led in, they were quickly searched for weapons. They were clean. They were then led inside the building and into a large main hall. The Jedi were lined against the wall still at blaster point. Ava and Taren were led over to a bench and forced to sit while they waited.

* * *

Sasha opened her eyes from her mediation. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Satine asked from beside her on the floor.

"The Calvary has arrived," Sasha said. "Wake the others."

Satine nodded and moved over to wake Padme and Halla. Sasha stood and moved her way over to the door. She placed a hand to the door and focused in on the force. She could sense a someone coming down the hall toward their cell. Sasha then opened her eyes and with the aid of the force leapt up to the ceiling and grabbed a hold of the supports. Once in position, she put a finger to her lips as a signal to the others in the cell to keep quiet. The cell door then opened.

"You,' the officer said pointing to Halla. "You're coming with me. Your husband is here to take you home."

Halla's eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at the others.

"Wait, what about the others?" Halla questioned as Satine and Padme helped her to her feet.

"They are to remain here," the officer said as he now entered the cell. "Now come on, we don't have all night."

Sasha smiled as the officer was finally right under her. As he extended his hand for Halla to take, Sasha leapt down from the ceiling and knocked out the guard with a solid hit to the back of his head. The officer crumbled to the floor, unconscious. Sasha then pulled one of the wraps off her body and proceeded to wrap the man's arms and legs together with it. She looked up to the others.

"Are you guys okay?" Sasha asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we good," they all said with a nod.

"Excellent," Sasha said. "Time for a prison break."

Sasha made her way over to the cell door and checked the hallway. It was all clear. She then gestured to the others to follow. The three women exited the cell behind Sasha. However, before Sasha closed the door, she rushed back in and started to loot the officer's pockets and pouches. She grabbed his security cylinder, his baton, his blaster, and his commlink. However, as soon as Sasha grabbed it, the commlink went off.

"Catan, do you have the woman?" a voice on the other end asked. 'Catan, do you copy?"

Sasha recognized the voice to belong to Danison. She glanced at the others who were still waiting for her in the hall. Sasha dropped the commlink and stomped on it with her boot killing the connection. She proceeded to exit the cell and closed the door behind her.

"We are going to have company," Sasha warned. "Padme, take this." She handed the Senator the blaster. "I need you to help me take down anyone who gets in our way. Stun them. There is no reason we have to injury anyone. Duchess, protect Halla at all costs. When the fighting starts, you two take cover."

Sasha then placed the cylinder into her pocket as she extended the baton to its full length. Before she said anything else an alarm blared through the complex.

"Let's move!" Sasha ordered.

They started to make their way toward the lift that would get them out of there.

* * *

They had been waiting awhile since the officer left to get Halla. Obi-wan glanced at Anakin as they both shared the same thought that Sasha may have intervened. They then both looked back at Danison and Blyth as they were both pacing.

"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Blyth cursed. "Get him on the horn now!'

Danison stopped pacing and grabbed his commlink. He then placed a call to his officer.

"Catan, do you have the woman?" Danison demanded. "Catan, do you copy?"

Nothing. No answer. Danison was about scream into the commlink in the hopes that his officer would hear him and respond. Instead all he heard was the line go dead.

"Kriff," Danison cursed as clutched the commlink in a death grip.

"What?" Blyth asked.

"His commlink has been disabled," Danison explained. "Which means that the Jedi took him down. We've got a breakout on our hands."

"Then why are you just standing there?" Blyth seethed. "Get your ass down there and stop that Jedi brat and bring the women to me this instance. Kill her if you have to!"

Danison straightened, saluted, and grabbed a handful of his men to go deal with Sasha. Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged another glance before turning their attention back to Aran Blyth. The man was beyond pissed. He turned his attention toward the Jedi. He stormed over to Obi-wan and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Yes?" Obi-wan asked sincerely.

"You ordered your apprentice to do that, didn't you?" Blyth asked through gritted teeth. "You did it through your Jedi telepathy or whatever the hell you call it?"

Obi-wan shook his head.

"I didn't tell her anything," Obi-wan said. "In fact, I haven't had contact with her since this morning."

"Plus, that's not how the force works," Anakin butted in. "This is."

Anakin lifted his hands and force pushed Blyth and the remaining officers away from them. Obi-wan adjusted his collar as he stood up from the bench.

"Ah that was nice," Anakin commented with a smirk. "Feels good to do that again."

"I bet it does," Obi-wan said then turned his attention to the Governor, who was picking himself off the floor. "I think it's time to stop pretending and return to being Jedi."

"Agreed," Ahsoka and Cayden commented.

Blyth stood and glared at the Jedi, who now all stood in ready stances. Blyth clenched his fists.

"Take them down!" He ordered his men.

The officers picked themselves off the ground.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said with a smirk as they stood off against Blyth and his men.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	23. Fight for Freedom

_**Hey I am back again! So please review!**_

_**Last time: Sasha busted the girls out of the cell.**_

_**Now: The fight for Stew-Jon's freedom begins.**_

* * *

Chapter 23- Fight for Freedom

The moment Jedi used the force to push away Blyth and his soliders, Taren grabbed Ava's hand and rushed out of city hall. Several guards tried to stop them, but Taren was able to get them outside in time. He then stood, holding the doors closed to prevent them from being followed by the officers.

"Get the bag!" Taren ordered the elderly woman.

Ava nodded and hustled down the steps as fast as her old body would let her. Once at the bottom, she rushed to her van and pulled open the door to the back seats. She reached into the van and produced a simple leather bag that was actually quite heavy. She nearly dropped it at first due to the surprising weight. It was part of the plan to have their weapons ready to go in the bag that Taren was supposed to grab once they were whisked away to the cells. Now they were grabbing so the Jedi had an advantage to their fight as the plan didn't even exist anymore.

'I never realized they were so heavy," she mumbled to herself as she managed to get a better grip on the bag.

Ava then shut the door closed and hurried back up the steps to Taren, who was still holding the door closed as several officers were trying to bust them down. The doors keep shifting and moving, but Taren was not going to let them budge just yet. Ava soon reached him at the top of the stairs. She held out the bag to him.

"Thanks," Taren said with a grunt as he grabbed the bag with his back still pressed to the door. "Now get out of here. Get to safety quick!"

"Are you sure you all will be alright?" Ava asked worriedly.

"Yes! Now go!" Taren shouted through gritted teeth.

The old woman nodded and took off back down the steps toward her van. She climbed in, started it up, and just as Taren ordered left for somewhere safe. Taren sighed once she was gone. He then moved off the doors and let them burst open suddenly. It caused a few officers who had still been pushing against the other side of the doors to stumble and fall out of city hall. Taren chuckled and re-entered the building. Once inside, he grabbed the door handles and pulled the doors closed. As they closed, Taren spotted a couple of them trying to get up in time to come at him, but they were too late. Taren grabbed a near by pipe and shoved it through the handles, preventing them from opening the doors at all.

Once those clowns were dealt with, Taren turned his attention to the action in the main lobby. Each Jedi was wrestling and fending off officers left and right. Thankfully, Taren had their ace in the hole. He shifted the bag around and opened it. He reached in and produced a single lightsaber. Now Taren only knew what Obi-wan and Sasha's looked like and he knew that Ahsoka used two that were similar looking, but he still wasn't sure on which was Cayden's and which was Anakin's. They told him if it's blue then it's Anakin's. So Taren found the emitter switch and flipped it on. This one was green, not blue. Taren thumbed off the switch and turned to Cayden.

"Cayden!" He called out.

The young male Padawan round house kicked a officer which resulted in him being knocked to the ground. He then turned his attention to Taren a moment later. Taren threw Cayden's saber overhanded in the padawan's direction. Cayden raised his hand up and caught his saber. He thumbed it to life and grinned from ear to ear as he stared at his green blade for moment before turning his attention back to the brawling.

Anakin's saber was the next one that Taren produced from the bag. He called out Anakin's name then threw it at him. Anakin was in the process of avoiding a set of vibroswords by running up a wall and back flipping over the officers as they swung at him. While in midair, Anakin caught his saber, turned it on, and slashed their swords in half when they turned and tried to stop him.

The next two sabers Taren pulled from the bag looked like a matching set. He assumed these were Ahsoka's. He called out her name and one by one, he tossed her sabers to her. She had just flipped an officer over her shoulder and onto the floor. Once he was down, Ahsoka raised her hands and caught both sabers in time to disarm another officer's blaster.

The last two sabers Taren pulled from the bag belonged to Obi-wan and Sasha. With Sasha probably now held up with dealing with Danison, he decided to toss both to Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan," Taren called out.

Obi-wan turned to the sound of his twin brother's voice and caught both his and Sasha's sabers. As soon as he caught them, he thumbed them both to life and blocked the blaster fire that was mere inches from him and would have ended up hitting him if he hadn't caught the sabers. With the bag empty, Taren tossed it aside, picked up a discarded blaster from the floor, and took cover so he could blast away the enemy.

* * *

Sasha, Satine, Padme, and Halla hustled as fast as they could down the cell bay. The cell they escaped from was maybe halfway, if not more than halfway, down the hall. But at the pace they were moving due to Halla, it felt like it was taking them longer to get to the lift. However, soon they reached the lift just as the doors opened. Sasha moved in front of the others to shield them from whatever may appear from the lift. Once the lift doors were open, it was revealed to be Danison and a squad of men. Sasha narrowed her eyes.

"Danison," Sasha said in a sour tone.

Danison and his men stepped off the lift, his men's blasters leveled at them.

"Maya," Danison said then corrected himself. 'I mean, Sasha Monroe."

"Oh so we are using our made up names. Then how does this sound for you? Traitor?" Sasha bit back.

"I have not betrayed anyone," Danison said sternly.

"You did the second you stopped doing the right thing," Sasha said evenly. "I moment you decided to treat people with greed, disgust, and hatred, you betrayed the ideals that came with wearing that uniform. I may not actually be a Criminal Justice major, but I do know what it means to be a good solider. And a good person."

An eerie silence fell over the cell bay as she laid that out for him. He glared at her.

"You also betrayed Maya," She added.

His eyebrow twitched.

"Maya was… is not real," Danison hissed. "How can I betray something that isn't real?"

"Maya Ken may not be real, but the person you met and the person, as much as I hate to say it, fell for is still very much real," Sasha corrected him. "I changed nothing about my personality or my way of thinking when I was pretending to be Maya. However, you still fell for Maya… or me… or whatever. And even though, I personally do not return the feelings, you betrayed your heart when you threw her away and put her in a cell to rot. If Maya was real, she would feel heartbroken and betrayed by your hand. In your heart, can you tell me with full honesty that you didn't regret doing what you did?"

Danison was quiet. His men eyed him to see what kind of response their young leader would give. He glared then slowly and almost manically started to laugh.

"What kind of bantha crap is that?" Danison laughed. "I don't care how much you mean to me. If you break the law, then you must face the law. So, you or Maya or whoever you are can feel betrayed all they want. In the end, you will lose, and we will win, and you will brand as the enemy to every person who inhabits Stew-Jon."

Sasha smirked. "You know. You really are a terrible liar."

Danison snarled at her. He truly had been lying and if the force hadn't told her that, his obvious tell did. This nut had fallen for Sasha's fake persona and even when faced with reality, he still had feelings for her. Even though the feeling was definitely not mutual, Sasha could tell that there was a potential for good in him.

"Enough of this. Take them down and have the pregnant one escorted to the Governor. He may want you Jedi, the Senator, and the Duchess to live so we can give you to Dooku," Danison threatened. "But what's one less Jedi to give him?"

"I'd like to see you try," Sasha said with a chuckle.

Danison signaled for his men to open fire on them. They did. Sasha brought up one hand and stopped the blaster bolts from hitting her and the others behind her as they dove for cover in the sunken in doorways of the cells. Once she was sure they were safely covered, Sasha dropped her hand and let the blasts fly past her as she leapt up to the ceiling above to avoid them. Sasha then swung from the pipes like a primate and then launched herself at the officers, taking two of them out with a spilt kick.

Padme then started to fire stun blasts at the officers from her spot in cover causing them drop to the ground unconscious. Satine shielded Halla with her body as she carefully glanced out of their spot in cover to watch the fighting happen.

Sasha then moved on to take out another set of guards with the baton she stole from the officer's, who 'freed' them, body. She was quick with the little baton stick as she smacked shins, jabbed ribs, hit faces, and tripped up feet. She was taking the men down faster than Padme was shooting them, and the Senator wasn't missing a shot!

The most impressive part of this whole thing was Sasha's body was still healing from her injuries earlier that day, but she was moving as if they had been a ploy this whole time. Once the last man was knocked out, Sasha stood and leveled the baton at Danison, who was now the final officer left. She chuckled, slightly out of breath.

"Looks like it's just you and me left, Danison," Sasha said.

"You may have taken out my men," Danison said as he moved into a ready position. He was actually going to take her in hand to hand combat. "But if I recall the last time we fought when I raided Ava's house, I won."

"I do remember," Sasha said then took a ready stance. "And I won't be making that mistake again."

They stared each other down in a tense silence.

"Padme, get Satine and Halla out of here," Sasha ordered. "I'll handle Danison on my own."

Padme nodded, helped Satine with Halla, and led them past the two glaring each other down in the cell bay. As they passed her, Sasha handed off the security cylinder to Padme so they could use it for the lift or any other access point they needed to get back to the others. The lift arrived, they boarded, and left. Once they were gone, Sasha turned her attention back to Danison.

"Now that they are safely gone," Sasha commented. "We don't need to hold back."

That made Danison smile. 'Who said I was going to anyway?"

He then launched himself at Sasha.

* * *

The fighting in the main lobby was starting to slow down, but wasn't over yet. There were several, if not about a dozen or so officers that put up a really good fight and were not backing down. However, that just made it more interesting to the Jedi. Suddenly, from the hallway that Danison and his squad disappeared down, appeared Padme, Satine, and Halla. Taren was the closest one to them and rushed over the moment they appeared. He grabbed them and carefully guided them into cover behind the tipped over receptionist desk.

"Thank the force you're alright," Taren said as he hugged his wife. "Are you okay? Is the baby?"

"Yes, we're fine," Halla said out of breath. "We just ran over here is all."

Taren nodded and looked to Padme and Satine.

"Are you two okay?" he asked them. They both nodded. 'Where's Sasha?"

'She stayed behind to deal with Danison," Satine said with a worried tone. "However, he is the one responsible for her injuries in the first place. Who knows what he will do this time now she knows it's him. I fear she may get hurt down there or worse."

"I would be more afraid if I were in Danison's shoes then hers," Taren said with a smirk. "Knowing that kid, Sasha will not let him win again. But I do understand the worry though."

Taren then peaked up over the desk and spotted Cayden nearby.

'Cayden," he called over.

The padawan disarmed and knocked out another officer before rushing over.

"What's up?" Cayden asked then noticed the others. 'Are you guys okay? Where is Sasha?"

"Dealing with Danison," Padme and Taren said in unison.

"Karabast," Cayden cursed. He scanned over the room then nodded. "I'll go help her."

The four of them nodded at him.

* * *

Cayden rushed from the table over to Obi-wan on the other side of the room.

"Cayden, what is it?" Obi-wan asked as he parried another blow. "Any word from Sasha and the others?"

"The Duchess, the Senator, and Halla are here and taking cover with Taren," Cayden said before disarming then force pushing a guy away. "However, Sasha is still downstairs dealing with Danison. I'm going after her."

Obi-wan looked at him with a nod and handed him Sasha's saber before clasping his shoulder.

"Go and get her, son," Obi-wan said with a determined tone.

Cayden smiled and nodded. He then sheathed the saber onto his belt and rushed down the corridor that led to the cell bay below.

_Hang on, Sash. I'm coming._

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	24. True Love

_**Hey ya'll! That's right! Another chapter for your enjoyment! Also:**_

_**Guest- To answer your question about Infinity War. Yes, yes that was. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Last time: The fighting begin and the Jedi reunited with their sabers and missing friends.**_

_**Now: Sasha takes on Danison.**_

* * *

Chapter 24- True Love

"Now that they are safely gone," Sasha commented as she stood across from Danison in the cell bay corridor while he stood over his fallen men. "We don't need to hold back."

That made Danison smile. 'Who said I was going to anyway?"

He then launched himself at Sasha. Pulling his right fist back, Danison swung a punch at her. Sasha dodged the blow by leaning out of the way of it. The mere lean, however, reminded her that she still had parts of her body on the mend and weren't ready for action. She grimaced for a second then swung at him with the baton. Danison managed to evade the baton as it swung for his head.

Danison then raised his leg and went for a front kick at Sasha's midsection. What he didn't expect though was for her to catch it after it connected. Sasha's ribs were pissed at the impact, but her grip on his leg was a tight one. She then rotated it in a jerking fashion which caused him to rotate slightly and almost lose his balance. Sasha then hit the spot behind the knee with the baton. Danison yelped as he completely lost his balance and hit the floor with a thud.

Sasha loomed over him, panting slightly. She then walked around him only to be caught by his leg that lashed out at her. Losing her own balance, Sasha managed to find it again as she fell back and with one hand did a back flip into a crouch. Danison then kipped up to his feet and faced her. He then charged her with a tackle. The impact of the tackle resulted in Sasha being launched back and pinned against the nearby wall. She hissed as she felt a rib rebreak or maybe it was a new one. She couldn't tell at the moment and it also wasn't a priority.

Panting, Danison glared her down.

"I underestimated you the first time we fought," Danison said with a slight smirk. "You've got some serious skill."

"A complement? Are you flirting with me or fighting me?," Sasha grunted as she tried to budge his tight grip. "Cause I know what I'm doing."

With that statement, Sasha head butted him. Danison staggered back, holding his nose, and releasing her from his grip. Danison moved his hand away, checking for blood. It appeared to not be broken. He sniffed and moved into a round house kick for her head. Sasha brought her arms up to attempt to block the kick, but it still made contact. She skidded back with her arms still in the protective position in front of her head. She lowered her arms, shook them out, and started to flourish the baton.

Sasha then leapt into the air and proceeded to bring the baton down onto Danison. However, he had managed to pull out a baton of his own. The batons met in a hard clash between them. However, the forceful impact of her baton upon his caused the delicate little hitting stick to crack but not fully break under the pressure. They held the clash for a moment before engaging in almost a saber/knife fight like duel.

Danison swung first only to have Sasha easily parry the baton. Sasha then went for a side attack and as he blocked it, she whipped around and managed to tag him on the back as he now exposed himself. Danison flinched at the hit and snarled at her. He then went for an overhead strike. Sasha brought her baton up and blocked the hit. He pressed down on her baton with brute strength. Sasha then proceed to drop to the ground and with a swift kick to his midsection, she heaved him over her.

Sasha maneuvered back to her feet to watch as Danison struggled for a second to get up from the ground. She noticed that his baton received another crack. She also noticed that the impact may have damaged his shoulder as he had attempted to roll out of the kick and only ended up landing wrong. As he raised to his feet, he rubbed his shoulder with his free hand as Sasha took to a ready stance similar to her Master's.

Danison switched hands and moved in for another attack with his baton. Sasha managed to block it, but the man was just as strong with his left hand as he was with his right. The forceful impact caused her to adjust her footing before going in for the next move. Sasha then shoved him off and went in for a hit to his injured shoulder. Danison not only responded quickly, but he also managed to avoid getting his shoulder hit by rotating his body and landing as kick at Sasha's side.

Gasping, Sasha fell to one knee and held her ribs. Now those were actually the ribs she had been trying to heal. That kick not only made it's mark, but the wave of pain over her was overwhelming. Danison took her downed moment to come in to land the final blow. However, despite the pain she was in, Sasha was not going to give in so easily to him. She tucked an rolled away, avoiding his baton. However, she did not come out of the roll with ease.

Moving onto her hands and knees while clutching her injured side, Sasha gazed up at Danison. He loomed over her with a glare.

"It's over, Maya," Danison said as he regained his breath.

"You truly do underestimate me, don't you?" Sasha said with a painful chuckle. "Also it's Sasha."

She raised her free hand up and force pushed him down the corridor. Danison flew back. He tumbled to the ground and rolled for a good ten feet before somehow getting to his feet in one swift motion. He grunted as he grabbed his injured shoulder again. He tossed his baton aside, done with the stupid instrument. He took off in a run down the corridor heading straight at her.

Sasha pushed herself to her feet, but could barely stand up straight. Wincing, Sasha moved into a stance that would allow her to avoid his attack. As soon as he was within range, Sasha leapt up, grabbed the pipe above her, and swung her legs forward in a kick. Danison managed to slide under her kick with ease and avoid getting hit. As he straightened up, he caught her legs as they swung back and yanked her down to the ground. Sasha impacted with the floor. She felt her left wrist break as she tried to catch herself with the slam. She felt tears brimming at the pain she was in, but she bit them back as she snarled.

Suddenly, she felt herself being flipped over onto her back. Danison flipped her and then got down to pin her to the ground. He held her in place, squeezing her wrists. Sasha cried out as he squeezed the broken one. She glared up at him.

"Surrender," He demanded. "It's over. I've won. And knowing my men, your family and friends are probably being detained as we speak. So this fight is over."

Sasha laughed. Despite her injuries that told her not to do it, she laughed out loud.

"You said earlier that you underestimated me," Sasha pointed out. "But you should know not to underestimate my Master and the others. Your men might be strong, but I think that pile at the end of the hall speaks for itself as what a Jedi can do and what my friends can do."

Danison glanced back at his men, who were still lying unconscious on the ground from where Sasha and Padme had taken them down. He looked back and glared down at her.

"You got lucky," Danison said.

"There is no such thing as luck," Sasha said. "You're men were defeated, fair and square."

That, for some reason, quieted him. He continued to stare at her with the glare until it just disappeared. She felt his grip on her wrists soften in that moment.

"Well I thought I was pretty lucky when I first met you," Danison said in a softer tone.

Sasha narrowed her eyes. He continued.

"I mean, I've dated and been with many girls before, but you actually made me feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy. For me, falling for you or Maya or whatever was like love at first site."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. She did not expect the conversation to go this way after all of the fighting. She shook her head.

"You're talking about true love like it falls from the heavens once," Sasha stated. "You may love a person and say that it was meant to be and that it was love at first sight. However, only rarely does that ever pan out into something more than just a fling. True love is something you can experience multiple times in your life, but if it comes from the right person then it means something more. I am not the right person for you and the same can be said the other way around. You fell in love with a fake person and then you threw her into prison. That's not love. I don't even know what that is, but it was wrong. Do the right thing and give up on Maya. And just give up on this fight. It's over."

Danison was quiet for a lot longer than a moment. When he did speak up, so returned his tight grip on her wrists. Sasha winced again.

"If I can't have you for my true love, then no one can," Danison hissed. "And it's not over until I'm the winner."

Sasha sighed. "Well so much for that. I thought I could get through to you, but you really are nothing more than a greedy, power hungry, jerk."

She used the force without moving a muscle and threw Danison straight up into the ceiling. His head impacted with a pipe. Sasha then used the force and threw him down the hall toward his men. He tumbled and rolled to a stop. This time he did not get up or even move. He was down for the count.

Sasha sighed. It was finally over. She then started to move into a sitting position while cradling her broken wrist.

"Kriff…" she heard a familiar voice curse from down the hall.

Sasha glanced up to see Cayden standing there with his saber on and ready in his hand. He was staring at the pile of officers that lay on the floor. His glance then raised to meet hers. He flicked off his saber.

"You just missed the party," Sasha commented with a pained chuckle.

"More like I just missed the ass whooping of the century," Cayden chuckled as he moved around the pile and came over to her. "You could have gone easier on them."

"Nah, they deserved it," Sasha said with a smirk.

He smiled at that. Cayden reached her side and knelt down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked now in a serious tone.

Sasha shrugged. "More or less. Let's just say I'm going to be feeling this for a while."

Cayden snickered as he held a hand out to her. Sasha took it and he pulled her to her feet. Once on her feet, Sasha thanked him.

"Oh, by the way," he said reaching onto his belt. "I brought this for you. In case you needed it, which you obviously didn't." Cayden held up her lightsaber to her.

Sasha took the saber and sighed as it felt good to have it back in her possession again. She then attached it to her belt where it belonged.

"Well if I did have it, this fight would have ended a lot quicker," Sasha pointed out with a smile. "Besides, a little exercise does the body good."

Cayden shook his head. "Only when it doesn't result in you breaking bones or injuring yourself beyond repair."

Sasha knew he was talking about her wrist. She just simply giggled.

"By the way, did the Senator, the Duchess, and Halla make it out safe?" Sasha asked as she started to walk down the corridor toward the lift.

"Well not out, but they are upstairs and with Taren safe," Cayden said as he walked alongside her.

"That's good at least," Sasha said with a nod.

She then came to a stop in front of Danison's unconscious body.

"What should we do with him?" Cayden asked.

"Throw him in prison?" Sasha suggested.

"I like that idea," Cayden agreed. "But allow me to clean up the mess, you deserve a break."

"Thanks," Sasha said with a smile to him. "I would actually help you, but my ribs and my wrist are killing me."

"Don't worry about it," He said turning to meet her gaze.

He returned the smile. Sasha found herself staring at him. She also found herself thinking about to her conversation with Danison moments before Cayden arrived.

"What?" he asked now concerned.

"Nothing, it's just… Danison had this warped idea of what love is," Sasha responded. "He was even ready to force his love upon me until I stopped him and the fight. However, it all made me think about true love and finding the right person who makes it mean more and stuff like that. Actually, this whole trip has had me thinking about that."

"And?" Cayden asked curiously. "What conclusion have you come to?"

"I think I found the right one," Sasha said with a growing smile.

That made Cayden grin. Not caring who would see, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Sasha would have wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer, but her wrist and her rips would have protested the gesture. So instead she just stepped closer and pressed herself against him. He wrapped a careful arm around her and held her there. Cayden pulled his lips away, still smiling.

"I've been thinking the same," he said sweetly. "And I think I found the right one too."

Sasha smiled. "Good. Now…" She moved over to the nearby wall to sit and rest. "Get to work cleaning, my servant. We don't have all day!" She demanded in a cartoonish tone.

Cayden laughed then bowed extravagantly. "Yes, my lady."

They both shared a laugh before Cayden got to work moving Danison and his men into a cell. While Cayden cleared them away, Sasha watched from the floor on the hall as she sat against the wall.

"By the way," Cayden spoke up as he exited the nearest cell, that he had randomly choose, after dragging another guy in. "I have been curious about this for the whole day practically, but why did you take off and run away a couple nights ago?" He tone was serious as he asked the question.

Sasha frowned. "Because Master Kenobi saw us kiss that night and learned everything."

Cayden froze in place and turned about as pale as a sheet.

"Oh no," Cayden's voice squeezed out. 'We are so screwed when we get back to the temple. I thought we were careful!"

"So did I!," Sasha agreed. "But he apparently caught us in the act." She sighed. "However, he has already apologized and promises not to tell the council."

That statement nearly sent Cayden to the floor.

"Just like that?" He questioned. "All is forgiven? We are off the hook? How in the galaxy did you manage that?"

"Let's just say we came to a mutual understanding about what attachments really mean to us," Sasha stated plainly.

Cayden looked at her confused, but she gave him a knowing glance. She knew that Cayden had his suspicions about Obi-wan and Satine, she just needed him to put the pieces together. Somehow, that look made his realize what she meant. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, then I am truly impressed with you, my dear," Cayden stated as he got back to work. "And I guess I now understand what he meant by go get her son." He mumbled that last part.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing," Cayden shook his head with a dumb grin on his face as he continued to load the officers into the cell. "Nothing at all."

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	25. Surrender

_**And another one! Boom!**_

_**Last time: Sasha defeated Danison.**_

_**Now: Obi-wan takes on Aran Blyth.**_

* * *

Chapter 25- Surrender

After Cayden took off to go help Sasha, Obi-wan and the others continued their fights against the remaining members of Danison's officers. Soon, one by one, the last of them fell. Obi-wan force pushed the last one away from him and the man collided with a stone pillar. Obi-wan straightened up as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He then looked around the room.

They had successfully taken down everyone without killing or seriously harming anyone. However, the lobby was a disaster as furniture, plants, paintings, and parts of the walls were either destroyed or looking worse for wear. Obi-wan sighed. They may have gone a little overboard.

At that moment, Taren, Padme, Satine, and Halla appeared from their hiding spot behind the knocked over desk. Padme rushed over to Anakin and pulled him into a hug. Obi-wan averted his gaze and focused on Satine as she approached him.

"Are you alright?" she aske concerned.

He nodded. "I am fine. Are you alright? I am sorry you had to bear witness to all of this."

"I'll am okay," Satine said truthfully. "And it's alright. As much as I don't like violence and would prefer a more peaceful route, I do understand that you were only fending them off to protect us."

"I am still sorry though," he repeated.

She smiled softly at him. "Stop apologizing."

"Hey guys," Ahsoka's voice rang in. Obi-wan and Satine turned to face her. 'Sorry to break up the reunion, but has anyone else noticed that Blyth is gone."

Obi-wan glanced around the room with a new urgency. Ahsoka was right. Blyth was nowhere to be seen.

"That coward must have fled during the fighting," Anakin commented.

"But where could he have gone?" Taren asked.

"Most likely to either call for back up or escape all together," Obi-wan stated. "We need to find him now. The sun will be rising in a couple hours and Dooku will soon be here. We need to stop this before it's too late."

"Let's spilt up," Anakin advised. "The more ground we can cover the better."

"I'll stay here and monitor the door," Satine said. "Just in case he tries to escape out the main entrance."

"Good call," Obi-wan said. "I'll head to his office and see is he has run away to there."

"I'll head to the private hanger and see if he is attempting a planetary escape," Anakin said. 'I mean this place probably has a private landing pad."

"I'll search the communication center," Ahsoka said. "In case he tries and attempts to call for help or for Dooku from there."

"I'm going to search other locations just in case he decided to hide somewhere we are not expecting," Taren said as he held up his blaster.

"I'm going to stay here with Satine," Halla said as she took a seat on a nearby bench. "I've had enough running around for today."

"I'll stay as well to help protect them," Padme finished as she hoisted up the blaster she was still carrying.

"Alright, we don't have time to lose. Find him!" Obi-wan ordered.

Everyone split off to search for Aran Blyth.

* * *

Obi-wan raced around the building trying to figure out where this man's office was located. He soon found it a couple of floors up from the main lobby. Obi-wan reached the door to the office and found it abandoned. Or at least it looked abandoned. The force was telling him that there was someone in there.

Obi-wan entered into the room and walked over to the monitors on the wall. He noticed, once he got to them, that Aran still had the files on himself, Sasha, Anakin, and the others on it. He also noticed that the man had the footage to the cell bay and the security station.

Suddenly, a clicking noise was heard from behind Obi-wan. He could suddenly feel a blaster being pointed at the back of his skull. Obi-wan stood still.

"Drop your weapon, Kenobi," Aran Blyth ordered him.

Obi-wan did as he was told and set his saber onto the floor then gently kicked it away from his immediate reach. He slowly turned to face the Governor as he slowly raised his hands up. The blaster was still pointed straight at him.

"It's over," Obi-wan stated. "Your men are defeated. Time to put an end to this charade."

"Even if my men are defeated, you can't stop what's coming," Blyth said. "Dooku will be here in hours and when he arrives, I plan to hand you all over to him for a wonderful price. Then Stew-Jon will join the Separatists"

"You are putting your people in harms way if you allow the Separatists to arrive here. Do not betray your people by thrusting them into a war they do not want to be a part of," Obi-wan mentioned with a strong tone.

"What do you know about the people of Stew-Jon, Jedi? I am their leader. I know what struggles they are facing. Dooku and the Separatists will provide my people with security and freedom."

"Security? Freedom? Do you realize what you have been doing to these innocent people? I may have not been here long, but I have seen what the people think of their situation. They live in fear of the local security. They have a curfew that forces them home. They are completely cut off from the holonet and all communication with outside worlds. They are living in this fearful bubble that was enforced under your rule. If you truly wanted to help your people and let them be safe and free, then you would not have let this happen. You have taken this all too far and now your people are suffering. And you don't truly seem to care. If you did, then we would not have needed to come here to help these people who reached out to us begging for someone to come in and make things right."

Blyth growled at him. His hand that was holding the blaster was shaking, but not from fear but from anger.

"You don't know a damn thing, Jedi scum! And once I have rid of you and the others, then I know it will all be worth it. Now surrender so I can hand you over to Dooku."

"Does he even know we are here?' Obi-wan asked curiously.

"I thought about telling him, but instead I just told him that I had a special gift awaiting him when he arrives," Blyth said with a cheeky smirk.

"I see," Obi-wan mused. "Then I guess you won't mind if we give him a call."

"What are you…" Blyth started but was cut off.

Obi-wan quickly disarmed the Governor and maneuvered him into a headlock.

"Because you are not going to win this battle. You have lost. Your forces are defeated. And I will make sure that Dooku is made aware of your situation. He will not come. Surrender while you still know what is good for you."

Blyth struggled in Obi-wan's arms.

"Never!" He called.

Obi-wan didn't release his grip. The man continued to struggle. A moment later, Anakin and Ahsoka appeared in the doorway.

"Would you like to try that answer again? Surrender. You are outnumbered," Obi-wan stated calmly.

Blyth slowly ceased his struggling. He lowered his head and his gaze. He sighed.

"I concide the battle," Aran Blyth surrendered.

"Good answer," Obi-wan said, but didn't release the man.

The blaster was still within arms reach of Blyth and if Obi-wan released him, he knew the man would try something drastic. So Obi-wan held him until Ahsoka and Anakin came over and bound his hands behind his back. Obi-wan then released him. Anakin held onto Blyth by the upper arm as the man's hands were now bound behind him.

"This is finally over," Obi-wan said with a small smile.

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded.

"Let's get this dirt bag to the cells where he belongs," Anakin stated.

"We need to have him contact Dooku and call off the arrival of the ships," Obi-wan pointed out.

"It might be too late," Ahsoka said with a frown. "Knowing Dooku, he might still arrive. However, I have contacted the Council. They demand an update as soon as you can give them one. The only thing I told them was that the Seppies were on their way and we would need back up. We will have a couple of cruisers in orbit to prevent him from landing within the next hour or so."

"Good thinking, Ahsoka," Obi-wan said with a smile. "I'll make sure to give a call to the Council and update them once we have him contact Dooku.'

Suddenly a comm from Blyth started to go off. Anakin searched the man and produced the comm.

"I think your wait to call Dooku is over," Anakin stated.

"I won't do as you say. You can't make me talk to him," Blyth argued.

"You will answer the comm," Ahsoka said as she waved a hand in front of him while using a Jedi Mind Trick.

'I will answer the comm," Blyth repeated.

That was almost too easy, but sure enough it worked. The man moved like he was in a trance and grabbed the comm from Anakin's extended hand. He answered it.

"This is Governor Aran Blyth," he responded almost roboticly.

"Umm…This is Officer… Wan… Sir…" the voice on the other end said.

The three Jedi immediately recognized it as Taren's voice. Anakin ceased the comm again.

"Taren, what the hell?" Anakin asked. "We thought you were Dooku calling."

"Oh Anakin, hey. Yeah sorry, but no. However, you might want to come see this," Taren stated on the other end. "Sasha and Cayden are back and they found something you're gonna wanna see."

The three exchanged a glance and made their way down to the lobby with their prisoner.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	26. The True Leader

_**Hey again! Here is another chapter!**_

_**Last time: Obi-wan managed to get Aran Blyth surrender.**_

_**Now: Sasha and Cayden make an interesting discovery.**_

* * *

Chapter 26- The True Leader

And just like that, the last man was thrown into the prison cell. Cayden closed the door shut and locked it, making sure that Danison and his men could not escape. Once it was closed, Cayden turned to face the beautiful padawan woman he was in love with who was sitting and resting against the wall on the floor. She looked like she was uncomfortable. Understandable as she did have a few broken ribs and broken wrist that sat limply on her lap. Cayden approached her and knelt down beside her.

"All finished," Cayden said. "How are you doing?"

"Well a nice healing sleep would do the trick right now," Sasha said tired. "But I'll be okay."

Cayden nodded. "Let's get back to the others. Hopefully this whole ordeal is over."

Sasha returned the nod. Cayden carefully slipped an arm around her shoulders and helped her to her feet. She winced at the movement from her sitting position to standing. Once on her feet, Cayden moved his arm from her shoulders as it was obvious, she could stand on her own. When he looked down at her face, he noticed she wasn't looking at him. Sasha looked past him and stared at the cell behind him that he just threw Danison into.

"What's wrong?" Cayden asked concerned.

"Did you know what the red light means?" Sasha asked him curiously.

"Huh?" Cayden asked.

He turned to look at the cell. He saw what light she was talking about. On the control panel, there was little red light. Cayden then gazed at the cells that were on either side of it. Both of them had a little green light. Apparently, Sasha had noticed it too as they both gazed up and down the corridor to see that every cell had either a red or a green light. Cayden moved forward and opened the door to the left of Danison's. It was empty. He then moved over and did the same with the one of the other side. It was empty too.

"So the light means that the cell is occupied or not," Cayden started.

"And there are a lot of red lights," Sasha finished as she continued to stare down the hall.

"Weren't we told that Danison and his men had arrested numerous people?" Cayden asked.

"Yes, but I thought they would have been held in the security building, in their prison cells. Not this underground one," Sasha pointed out. "Even though it is connected to that facility."

"Should we check while we are here?' Cayden suggested.

"I don't see why not," Sasha said. "Where should we start?"

Cayden glanced up and down the corridor again. His gaze stopped at the first red light that was nearest to the lift.

"Why not that one?" Cayden suggested with a nod toward the cell.

"Sure," Sasha said.

They walked over to the cell. Cayden tapped the button to open the cell door. The door opened and peered into the dimly lit cell. There was a figure laying on the floor with their back to them. Was the figure asleep? Who could sleep through the fighting that just happened out in the hall?

"Here to annoy me more, Blyth," the figure said with a sigh.

"Sorry, he's a bit busy at the moment," Sasha responded.

The figure flinched. The figure sat up and turned to the open door where they stood. The figure then stood and hustled over to them. Once in the light, they both realized that this was beautiful, older woman with long curly black hair and darker skin. She had striking green eyes that looked tired. She was dressed in a crummy, tan prison jumpsuit with a pair of black boots. She was staring at them curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Cayden and Sasha exchanged a glance. Were they to use their cover names or would it just be better to reveal their actual identities?

"Well before we say, may we ask who you are?' Cayden asked hesitantly.

"The name is Kira," she said. "Kira Win-Del."

"Wait? As in Governor Win-Del? Of Stew-Jon?" Sasha asked surprised.

"The very one," Kira Win-Del said. 'Now who are you?"

That decided it.

"I'm Jedi Padawan Sasha Monroe and this is Jedi Padawan Cayden Marshall," Sasha introduced.

"Jedi Padawans?" Kira asked with furrowed eyebrows. "What are Jedi doing here? We are a Neutral system."

"We know, Governor," Cayden said then went on to explain their mission and why they were here. He mentioned the letter, Ava, and how they ended up at city hall.

Kira laughed once he was finished. "Ava Ken? My, my. I was friends with her older siblings and her family for years. I'm not surprised she would be the one to have to the courage to reach out for help outside the planet. Let alone Jedi. Her family were big supporters of the Jedi."

"You're not mad then that we are here?" Cayden asked carefully.

"Of course not. Stew-Jon maybe neutral, but I have never had hate toward the Jedi. I just wanted to be sure what your reasons and intentions were," Kira said with a soft smile that then turned into a enraged glare. "What I am mad about is what Aran Blyth has done in my absence. Blyth has taken this all too far. He will pay now that I am free."

"Before we go face him, do you happen to know who are in the other cells down here?" Sasha asked as she gestured to the other cells as Kira exited hers and entered into the cell bay.

"Yes, my security force and loyal aids that were arrested along side myself," Kira said. "Of course not all of my security was arrested down here. There were those that stayed and supported Blyth."

"Like Danison Greyhelm?" Sasha mentioned.

Kira snorted. "Greyhelm was Aran's personal lap dog and security before all of this. I'm not surprised that punk continued to follow him."

"Well you'd be happy to know that he is now living in these cells down here curtesy of yours truly," Sasha said with a smile.

"Now let's get your people out of here and then go find the others," Cayden suggested. "I get the feeling the Masters as well as Blyth would be interested in seeing you."

* * *

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka escorted Blyth into the lobby after successfully capturing him in his office. As they entered, they arrived to the sight of security guards in different uniforms escorting Danison's men away and toward the cells. Sasha, Satine, Cayden, Padme, and Taren were talking with a curly haired individual whose back was to them. Halla sat near enough by them on a bench to contribute to the conversation they were all having.

"Kriff," Blyth cursed under his breath.

Obi-wan glanced at the Governor and then glanced at the woman. As they got closer, Sasha gestured to the woman. She turned and faced them as they approached.

"Aran Blyth, long time no see," the woman said in dignified voice.

"It's good to see you to…." He hesitated. "Kira."

"Masters, Ahsoka, allow us to introduce you to Governor Kira Win-Del of Stew-Jon," Sasha introduced.

Anakin and Ahsoka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was the real Governor? Taren was right, this was something they were going to want to see. They then took notice that Sasha had used their real names and titles. That meant this woman knew who the rest of them actually were. Obi-wan took note of that then walked over and extended a hand to the woman. She took it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Governor. I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. This is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano. We are glad to finally meet you, but pardon my saying so, we thought the worst had happened to you," Obi-wan said as he released her hand.

"So your Padawan tells me," Kira Win-Del said. "It appears that Blyth has been spreading rumors of my health for some time now. I am not ill or on death's bed. Blyth had taken an advantage of my position when I had fallen with the flu a while ago. Soon after I recovered, I was thrown in a prison cell and before I could protest what was happening, I had learned he had arrested my security chief and any of his men that were loyal to me. But thanks to Sasha and Cayden, my team and I are now free. However, Aran your reign comes to an end."

Blyth snarled. "You may be free, but it's too late for you to stop anything Kira. Dooku and the Separatists are going to be here at dawn and then Stew-Jon will be a part of the Separatists. And once they get here, then I will be a free and wealthy man."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kira Win-Del said with her arms folded across her chest. "Now get him out of my sight. I'll deal with him later."

One of her security guards came over, grabbed him, and dragged Aran Blyth to the cells below. He shouted slurs and curses at her as he was being dragged away. Once he was gone, it was quiet in the lobby again. Kira sighed in relief.

"Governor you should know that the Republic is sending Cruisers to prevent the Separatists from entering the planet," Anakin spoke up. "We contacted just moments before all of this."

"Oh? Are you hoping that we will join you once this is all over?" Kira asked amused.

Obi-wan shook his head. "No. We were hoping to use Blyth to contact Dooku and try to convince him to retreat. However, we suspect that Dooku could still arrive anyway. He doesn't always take no for an answer. By having the Republic here as a blockade, even after the call, Dooku would have turn around as he would be heavily outnumbered. Plus it would only be a staring contest as either would wait for one to make the first move. It would be pointless for him to stay without getting the Republic involved at that point and breaking the neutral accords that still bind this planet. The last thing we want is for the war to arrive here."

"Why don't I give this Count Dooku a call? If I can get him to turn around and leave my people alone, will you promise that you too shall leave with your army?" Kira asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Obi-wan said simply.

"Then patch me through to him," Kira said.

Anakin handed her Blyth's commlink where Dooku's signal was pre-programmed into it. Kira took the commlink and placed the call using that signal. After a few moments, a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Blyth, is there a reason you are disturbing me?" Dooku asked in a cold tone with his eyes closed. He appeared to have been meditating when she called. "We will be arriving to Stew-Jon in a couple hours. Can't this wait?"

"No, this can't," Kira said with a slight bit of sass.

Dooku's eyes shot open. He smirked when he realized who he was talking to.

"Governor Win-Del, is it?" Dooku asked. "What do I owe the pleasure? Where is Blyth?'

"Arrested," Kira said. "We know what you and he were up to. I suggest you turn around and return to your home. Stew-Jon is a neutral system and a member of the Neutral Systems Council. Your arrival here would be in violation of NSC law."

"You are no longer a part of the council," Dooku stated. "You withdrew you position before the war. Actually, Blyth withdrew your position as I instructed him. It's too late for you now. You cannot stop us. You have no protection. I suggest you surrender and follow Blyth's lead by joining the Separatist Alliance."

Before Kira could answer, Satine stepped forward and entered into the frame.

"Count Dooku, I am Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore," She introduced. "I am also the leader of the Neutral Systems Council. Stew-Jon may have pulled out under false pretenses a couple years ago. However, their position on the council has just been reinstated with the recent return of their leader, Governor Win-Del. I was contacted the moment I heard that the Separatists were planning on imposing on this system. They are and always have been a Neutral planet. You have no power here. Now retreat before this matter gets out of hand and I have to invoke the law."

Satine's powerful tone rung through the room to all who listened. Dooku looked visibly pissed. It was obvious by the look on his face, he knew that if he arrived there, severe consequences would follow. However, he had in the past invaded neutral systems, but those systems were not under the NSC or their leaders were like Blyth, easy to manipulate. Dooku had come the realization that he lost this round.

"So be it," Dooku growled. "This will not be the last you have heard from me, Win-Del. I will get what I want. One way or another."

Dooku then hung up. Satine smiled up at Kira who stood a few inches taller than her.

"Thank you, Duchess," Kira said as she hugged her.

"Of course," Satine said as she pulled away from the hug after returning it. "I was so concerned when you disappeared from the council. I am thrilled to see you well and I do hope that you will actually return to the NSC."

"Blyth may have pulled us from the council, but that's not what I want," Kira stated. 'I would love for Stew-Jon to return to the council."

Satine returned the smile.

"We will deal with the paperwork later," Satine said. "For now, though, welcome back old friend."

Kira and Satine shook hands on the matter.

"With Dooku and the Separatists dealt with for now, I think it is best for us to return to Miss. Ava's for the night or what remains of it and get some rest. I'll contact the fleet too and tell them to return home as well now that we know the threat has been dealt with," Obi-wan spoke up for all to hear. "We are to leave for home tomorrow on our own ship."

"Before you go, please allow me to throw you a feast in gratitude. Even though this planet is neutral, you risked your lives and the law to come here to help my people. I can't thank you enough for that. Shall we meet back here tomorrow for lunch?" Kira suggested.

"We would be honored, Governor," Padme said with a bow.

"It's settled then," Kira said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to prepare a statement for my people. It's time they learn the truth."

Everyone splits off after that. Kira Win-Del started to make her way toward her office. Her remaining security and aids started to make their way to their chambers or the door to go home… finally. The Jedi, Satine, Halla, and Padme started to make their way toward the doors to leave too.

Halla trailed at the back of the group, just behind Padme and Anakin. However, she did not get very far. Suddenly, something wet came from between her legs. She gasped as placed her hands to her belly. Her water just broke.

"Taren," She called.

That caught everyone's attention, including the Governor's. Taren made his way over to her.

"What is it?" Taren asked as he grabbed her arm.

"It's coming," Halla said.

"What?" Taren asked dumbfounded.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a panic of emotions filled the room as the pregnant woman was doubled over with contractions. Padme grabbed Halla's other arm to steady her. Kira rushed over as she pocketed her commlink.

"I've just called the hospital," Win-Del explained. "They have just been informed and will be waiting for you to arrive. I'll have my personal aid escort you there."

She gestured over to a young woman in an aids uniform. The young woman hustled over to the Governor and Kira explained to her the situation. The young woman nodded, agreeing to help drive them, then escorted them outside to the parking lot of speeders. She climbed into the driver's seat of one of them. Ahsoka opened the door for Halla and Taren to climb in.

"Taren," Obi-wan said as he grabbed his brother's shoulder. "You go with Halla. We will meet you there."

"Thanks," Taren said then broke into a wide grin. "I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"Taren," Halla groaned as she clutched her belly.

"Right! We will see you guys there," Taren said then aided his wife into the waiting speeder before climbing in after her.

The others stood there and watched as the speeder zipped off to the hospital. Now that the planet was safe and their true leader had returned, the sudden arrival of the baby almost felt right.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	27. The Baby is Coming

_**And another! I really am spoiling you guys with all of these new chapters!**_

_**Last time: Governor Win-Del returned and Blyth was arrested.**_

_**Now: Halla is about to have the baby.**_

* * *

Chapter 27- The Baby is Coming

The young aid had driven the speeder through the dimly lit and empty streets toward the hospital. Once there, she pulled the speeder to a halt at the main entrance. As the speeder came to a stop, two nurses appeared with a hover chair for Halla. Taren hopped out and aided his wife out. He then escorted her to the waiting hover chair. Halla sat down in the chair, sweating and breathing heavy.

"Thank you," Taren said to the young aid. "Please give Win-Del my best."

The young aid nodded and then took off back toward the city hall. Taren then turned and followed the nurses who had started to take Halla inside the hospital.

"How far along are you?" the older, female nurse asked as she walked along side Halla.

"Not far," Halla said with a shake of her head. "My water broke like… 20 minutes ago."

The nurse nodded.

"Alright, let's get you settled then," she said.

Taren followed the nurses and his wife all the way to the room where she would deliver their baby. Once to the room, the two nurses helped her into the bed. Taren tried to get closer to his wife, but the other nurse stopped him.

"Are you the father?" the younger nurse asked.

"Yes," Taren said.

"Then please wait in the hall," she said. "We are going to get her settled and comfortable. Once we are done, then we will come and get you."

Taren didn't answer at first. He looked over to Halla who was being helped by the older nurse to ger her shoes off. He wanted to stay by her side, but he knew that it wasn't going to be gone forever. He looked back at the younger nurse.

"Alright, please take good care of them," Taren said.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. She will be just fine."

Taren nodded and exited the room. Once in the hall, the door shut behind him. He sighed and sunk into the nearest chair against the hall. Waiting.

* * *

Another aid escorted the Jedi, Satine, and Padme back to Miss. Ava's. They had decided to go back to freshen up and get some rest before going to join Taren and Halla at the hospital. When they got there, the old woman was sound asleep on her couch. It appeared she had stayed up, waiting for them. The others went to go get changed and get some rest. Obi-wan walked over to Ava and gently shook her shoulder. Ava's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You're back safe!" Ava said with a growing smile as she threw herself at him.

Obi-wan was startled by the older woman pulling him in a hug. He could feel her trembling. She truly was worried about them. He gently patted her back and then pulled her off of him.

"Yes, we are. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Knowing that you are back and safe, I am better than ever," Ava said. "Tell me, what happened."

Obi-wan explained to her what happened including the return of Kira Win-Del. Once he was done, she had fresh tears falling with joy in them.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Ava said as she wiped her tears. "You have helped my home. You really did it."

Obi-wan couldn't help but smile softly.

"And now we should get some rest," Obi-wan said. "Then we must go meet the newest member to the family."

Ava looked at him confused then put two and two together. Her smile grew into a grin. She had a new energy and excitement about her. However, she did agree that rest was need. Obi-wan helped her up and they all went to rest for a few hours.

* * *

_Few hours later…_

Taren awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and gazed about the room. After Halla was dressed in a medical gown and laying comfortably in the bed, the nurse came to grab Taren as promised. Taren had stayed by her side, holding her hand with every contraction she experienced. But at some point, he had fallen asleep in his chair. He was weary and exhausted from the long day he had before. So falling asleep so easily made sense.

Taren looked up at who had awoken him. He smirked when he noticed it was his brother and Sasha. Taren rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, how long was I out?" Taren asked as he stretched.

"A couple hours," Halla said from where she laid, curled up on the bed.

Taren leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"How are you doing, my love?" Taren asked.

"I'm alright. My contractions are still too spread out," Halla pointed out.

Taren nodded then looked to their visitors.

"When did you guys get here? And where are the others?" Taren asked.

"They are out in the waiting room," Obi-wan said. "The nurses are only allowing a couple of us to come in to visit until the little one is born."

Taren nodded. He then looked at the padawan. She stood there with her left arm wrapped in a simple wrap with a set of braces on either side keeping the injury set in place.

"How are you doing?" Taren asked her.

"Still sore, but better," Sasha said with a smirk.

"You should have a doctor here look at your injuries," Taren said.

Obi-wan chuckled. "I told her the same thing since we would be here for a while."

Sasha groaned and before she could rebuff it, a nurse entered.

"You summoned me?" the nurse asked coming over to Halla.

Halla raised up the button that summoned a nurse. A small smile playing at her lips.

"I'm fine, but young friend has injuries that need to be looked at," Halla said gesturing to Sasha.

The young padawan gaped at her.

"I swear I'm fine," Sasha threw her hands up, trying to emphasize she was okay. However, the obvious wince and grabbing of both her wrist and ribs told the nurse otherwise.

The nurse walked over and took Sasha's broken left wrist into her hand.

"We will need to get this x-rayed," the nurse said. "And your rib cage. It appears you may several breaks. How did this happen?"

Sasha sighed.

"I was fighting Danison Greyhelm," Sasha said bluntly.

"Ah so you are the brave heroes that Governor Win-Del spoke of in her speech this morning," the nurse said with a smile. "Then allow me to treat your injuries."

Sasha looked to her Master.

"Go, padawan," Obi-wan said with a nod. "We will come get you once the little one arrives."

Sasha sighed. 'Alright. Let's go."

The nurse escorted her out of the room to get examined.

"That was truly evil of you, my dear," Taren said with a chuckle.

"Look I maybe having a baby," Halla said. "But that is not going to stop me from making sure she gets treated."

"Great minds truly do think alike," Obi-wan smirked.

They all laughed at that.

* * *

_Many hours later…_

It was midday. Obi-wan and the others had arrived just shortly after dawn. Everyone had gone in to visit Halla and Taren. However, they were supposed to go and join the Governor back at city hall for a celebratory lunch. To their surprise, they received a call to have lunch with her in a private room at a restaurant across the street from the hospital. Kira Win-Del didn't want to pull them too far away from the expecting mother so they could be there to meet the child. Plus it sounded like she wanted to meet the little one too.

Win-Del had given a speech that went viral in a matter of minutes after she broadcasted across all of Stew-Jon. She had given it first thing that morning and it quickly spread that the true leader had returned. She had released the people who were wrongfully arrested and returned them to their families. Aran Blyth, Danison, and their followers were properly dealt with. And that by the end of the week, all of the Aran's rules and laws that he put in place would be removed. The people of Stew-Jon were in a rejoicing mood and it was obvious based off what they saw in just a few hours.

Obi-wan, Anakin, Padme, Satine, Ahsoka, Cayden, and Ava went to join the Governor at the restaurant for lunch. Sasha had her injuries seen to by the nurses. They had properly set her wrist into a brace and wrapped her mending ribs. They then placed her in a room for her to rest. Obi-wan had promised to bring her something to eat from the restaurant that wasn't from the hospital dining hall.

They now sat in the back room of the restaurant, eating and enjoying the food with the Governor. The serving staff was treating them like they were royalty as they were just thrilled to see Kira once again. Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme, Satine, and Cayden were enjoying the lunch, but Obi-wan felt like it was too much for his liking. However, he wasn't going to say no as the Governor was just trying to say thank you and they had nothing else to do until the baby was born. So they sat there laughing, talking, and just enjoying each other's company.

They sat there for what felt like hours. They were supposed to be headed for Coruscant that evening. But that might be delayed as Halla hadn't had the baby yet. Win-Del offered to have a ship escort Halla and Taren home once the baby was born so that the others could get back to their lives and the war. However, they thought they would leave that up to the new parents to decide.

Suddenly about an two hours into the luncheon, Obi-wan's commlink went off. That silenced the entire room in an instant.

"Obi-wan." Taren's voice rang through. "It's time. The baby is coming."

* * *

Sitting and waiting in the waiting room of the delivery ward was Obi-wan in the chair nearest to the receptionist desk. Satine sat next to him. She couldn't hold his hand to comfort his nerves, but her mere presence next to him was enough for him to calm down. Padme and Anakin sat in the corner in a similar set up. Ahsoka, Cayden, and Ava were playing a card game a few chairs overs. Kira Win-Del was pacing around, placing call after call. She had a lot of cleaning up to do from Aran's mess and wasn't wasting any time.

When they had gotten the call from the restaurant, they rushed over to the hospital. According to the nurse when they got there, Halla had just been set up to start pushing mere moments before they arrived to the waiting room. Now it had only been a few minutes since that announcement, but it felt longer.

Sasha appeared from the nearby lift a moment later. Obi-wan glanced at his padawan as she come over. She was dressed in a medical outfit, but she looked much better.

"How do you feel?' Obi-wan asked.

"Much better," Sasha said with a nod. "My ribs are on the mend and my wrist will be in this brace until I get the healers at the temple to look at it, but I'm doing great." Obi-wan nodded. "Any word yet?'

"No, nothing yet," Obi-wan said with a shake of his head.

So she sat down waited with them.

Another few moments later, Taren appeared with a grin on his face. They all raised to their feet.

"It's a boy," Taren said.

The room cheered and congratulated him. Taren thanked them all. He then turned to Obi-wan, Sasha, Satine, and Ava.

"Would you like to come meet him?" Taren asked. "The nurses only want a few to come visit him at a time."

"Go ahead Uncle Obi-wan," Anakin teased as nudged Obi-wan's shoulder. "We will wait our turn."

Obi-wan shot Anakin a glare then looked to his brother. He gave him a nod. Taren led the way. They entered into the deliver room. Halla was sitting up in the bed with a little bundle in her arms. She smiled up at them as they entered with a tired smile. Taren went to one side of her. Satine and Sasha went to the other. Obi-wan stood at the foot of the bed. Ava moved slowly and stood beside Taren.

"He is so adorable," Satine said as she smiled down at the infant. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but overjoyed," Halla said simply as she gently rocked the little one in her arms.

"What's his name?" Sasha asked.

"Sean. Sean Kenobi," Halla said with a smile.

"That is a wonderful name," Ava said with a smile.

"Would you like to hold him?" Halla asked Obi-wan.

All eyes went to the Jedi Master at the foot of bed. Obi-wan's eyebrows raised. He didn't know what to say and couldn't find the words. Taren already grabbed his son from his wife and walked over to Obi-wan. He practically handed the baby off to Obi-wan that he had to take him into his arms. He stared down at the tiny baby in his arms. The small child stared up at him with big blue eyes and a small tuft of brown hair on the top of his head. A smile broke on Obi-wan's bearded face.

"Sean, say hi to Uncle Obi," Taren said.

"Hello little one," Obi-wan said as he was lost in the moment. There was an overwhelming sense of joy that filled his heart as he looked at his nephew. "Welcome to the family."

That made everyone in the room grin from ear to ear. Soon each of them got to hold the little baby. Well except for Sasha. Her broken wrist prevented her from holding him. But she still let him hold her pointer finger when she held it out for him when he was in Satine's arms. The last person to hold Sean was Ava and she was the one who cried as she held the little baby.

"Ava, what's wrong?" Taren asked concerned.

"Nothing," Ava said with a smile. "My sister would be over the moon if she was here right now. To see you two all grown up and starting families of your own. I'm just so happy is all. I haven't held a little baby since you two were born. This is just such a beautiful moment."

They all smiled at the older woman as she beamed from ear to ear while holding the newest member to the Kenobi family.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
